<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life's Little Lessons by Cheeyathebard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479482">Life's Little Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard'>Cheeyathebard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Kara Danvers Becomes Supergirl, Kara Danvers has powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh! No nononono! Don’t do that, Sweetie!” Miss Danvers practically sprinted to the other side of the classroom where one of her four-year-olds was painting the face of his classmate with his fingers. “I don’t think Zoe’s Mom would like that,” she added as she smiled and knelt in front of the two children. “This paint is for paper, not for faces.” She bopped the little boy’s nose playfully with one finger. “Zach, can you go to the sink and bring me a wet sponge please?”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Kara Danvers is a teacher and Cat Grant is the principal. And Carter Grant becomes Kara's world... along with his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did another SuperCat thing! I have 7 chapters written but I'm not finished yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh! No nononono! Don’t do that, Sweetie!” Miss Danvers practically sprinted to the other side of the classroom where one of her four-year-olds was painting the face of his classmate with his fingers. “I don’t think Zoe’s Mom would like that,” she added as she smiled and knelt in front of the two children. “This paint is for paper, not for faces.” She bopped the little boy’s nose playfully with one finger. “Zach, can you go to the sink and bring me a wet sponge please?”</p>
<p>As he went to do as she’d asked, Kara carefully checked Zoe’s eyes to make sure they were clear. The paint was non-toxic, but she wasn’t taking any chances. “How are you doing?” she asked as she did so. “Having fun?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Danvers,” the little girl replied as she grinned at her teacher. “I like painting.”</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Kara smiled. “Hey thanks, Zach, for bringing me the sponge. Why don’t you finish your painting while Zoe and I get cleaned up?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am,” the red-headed boy replied.</p>
<p>Kara spent a few moments carefully washing Zoe’s face and then sent her back to her painting too. She wandered through the classroom, praising the children on their work but she paused as she realized someone was watching her from the other side of the windowed classroom door. Kara smiled as the newcomer quietly slipped in and moved to meet her at her desk. The woman was dressed elegantly in a black pencil skirt and pristine, white blouse. “Hello,” Kara greeted.</p>
<p>“Hello,” the other woman replied. “Pardon the interruption. I was just…”</p>
<p>Just then, there was a squeal from across the room and Kara whirled to find a small boy running toward her. She prepared herself to fake the impact of a small body against her legs but was surprised when the impact never came. Instead, the other woman was the victim and she chuckled slightly as the little boy wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed hard. “Hi Mommy!”</p>
<p>“Hi, Carter,” she replied, running her fingers through his wild, blonde curls.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re Carter’s Mom?” Kara said, her smile growing larger. “I’m Kara Danvers. I’m a substitute teacher, covering this class for a few days.”</p>
<p>The other woman nodded. “Yes, I know that.” She was small in stature, with golden hair cut at about shoulder length. She was a little older than Kara’s thirty-two Earth years, and her green eyes held a no-nonsense look that made the teacher feel like she was the one back at school again. “Cat Grant,” the woman replied. “Principal. I wanted to drop by to meet you professionally, but also because Carter hasn’t stopped talking about you since you got here.” She caressed her son’s cheek gently. “Isn’t that right, Carter? You like your new teacher?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the little boy replied seriously. “Miss Danbers lets us play with paints and cars.”</p>
<p>“Danvvvvers,” Kara corrected gently. “Well, it’s really nice to meet you, Miss Grant. Carter painted an amazing picture this morning. Would you like to see it?”</p>
<p>Cat nodded. “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>Carter tugged her hand hard and then, to Cat’s surprise, grabbed Kara’s hand too. “I want to show Miss Dambvers too.”</p>
<p>“Danvvvvers,” Cat said this time, making Kara grin as they were dragged across the classroom.</p>
<p>It was just a mess of colors, squiggles and lopsided figures, but Cat listened attentively as her son explained everything that was in the painting. Kara grinned helplessly as Carter pointed out a figure with yellow hair and one huge arm that she’d assumed was his mother but turned out to be her own likeness.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s great,” she praised. “It looks just like me.”</p>
<p>Cat snickered a little, her eyes moving over the teacher. “Exactly like you,” she teased, and Kara got the distinct feeling that she was being examined a little too closely. She felt a blush color her cheeks and she cleared her throat as she looked at the classroom’s clock.</p>
<p>“Ok, class, time to put our paints away and clean up please,” she called out. Then she looked back to Cat, adjusting her glasses on her nose a little. “Excuse me a moment, Miss Grant.” Kara quickly moved to the keyboard next to her desk and started to play the Pink Panther theme. To Cat’s surprise, the kids, including Carter, rushed around getting cleaned up, put the paint sets away and then lined up at the sinks at the top of the classroom, waiting for Kara to finish. As the last notes of the song were fading away, the teacher got up and inspected the class of fifteen, hands perched on her hips.</p>
<p>“Excellent job, Everyone. I’m proud of you!” Then one by one, she supervised each child washing their hands at the kids sinks. “Everyone back to your seats and take out your readers please. We’re going to practice reading next.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled at Miss Grant as the principal came to the top of the room to meet her. “Carter is a very sweet kid. He’s been really helping me out these past couple of days.”</p>
<p>The principal nodded. “Good, I’m glad to hear that. So… you use the music to keep them focused?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Kara replied. “It’s one of my tricks. The kids subconsciously respond to the beat of the music and it keeps them on track. When they’re not doing a chore, I spring it on them sometimes and they dance to it. I think they enjoy the spontaneity. Plus, as a bonus, I also get to keep my hand in. I don’t get to play that often anymore.”</p>
<p>Cat tilted her head appraisingly. “Interesting. Well, I should get back. My assistant, Eve, is waiting for me for a meeting.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Kara replied brightly. “It was great to meet you, Miss Grant.”</p>
<p>“You too,” the older woman replied. She paused then, once again appraising the younger teacher. “There’s a staff meeting this afternoon in the teacher’s lounge at three. Don’t be late.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Kara replied but Cat was already sashaying out of the room, her heels clicking on the herringbone patterned floor. The teacher took a deep breath and then swallowed as the principal’s residual intensity slowly dissipated. “Wow.”</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>“Kara? Dinner’s ready.” Alex said as she set a Shepherd’s Pie down on a potholder on the table. “I’m starving. Don’t make me wait for you.” She didn’t yell. She knew her sister would hear her. Alien ears were helpful that way.</p>
<p>“I’m coming!” came the yelled reply and a moment later, a freshly showered, blonde teacher appeared, comfortably dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and sat down at the table across from her sister. “Wow, that smells great!”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Alex replied. “I found an interesting recipe for it online this morning.”</p>
<p>“Nom nom,” the teacher grinned. “The internet is the best invention ever.”</p>
<p>“For those of you who are obsessed with food, yet can’t cook it, yes it is!” Alex teased.</p>
<p>“Give me a break. Do you think I like having to eat thousands of calories a day?” Kara practically whined. “It’s not my fault my metabolism is as fast as it is.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I do think you like it. You’re the only reason I learned to cook, you know. I have to make sure you don’t starve.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha,” Kara replied, rolling her eyes dramatically as she waited for her sister to take a portion of the pie and then push the rest of the large dish across the table. Her blue eyes lit up with pleasure as she picked up her fork and dug in. “I can’t starve to death on this planet, but I really appreciate your keeping me from being hungry.”</p>
<p>“So how was your day?” Alex asked as she poured a soda for them both.</p>
<p>“Good,” Kara replied around a mouthful of meaty goodness. “Met the principal today and boy is she a handful.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Alex responded. “How so?”</p>
<p>Kara told her sister about Miss Grant’s visit to her classroom earlier in the morning and then the staff meeting that afternoon. “Jesus, Alex, it was like Miss Grant from this morning had been replaced with Mr. Hyde. She practically made one of the teachers cry with her berating. Apparently, there’d been a complaint from a parent about him and she let him have it with both barrels in front of everyone. Weird thing was, I seemed to be the only one who was surprised by it. I guess everyone else is used to her.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you need to keep your head down and just get through the next few days,” Alex replied.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s the thing,” Kara said with a little smile. “The teacher I’m covering for has decided to retire early for medical reasons. Miss Grant offered me a full-time job after the staff meeting, apparently at the recommendation of her son.”</p>
<p>“Her son?” Alex repeated, confused. “How does he fit into this?”</p>
<p>“Carter is in my class and apparently can’t stop talking about me to his Mom at home. I guess she saw something good in that.” Kara finished the last of her pie, grinning as Alex got up to get the second one out of the oven where it was staying warm.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s fantastic news! Congratulations! I assume you’re going to take it?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” Kara replied. “I really need a steady paycheck at this point. Plus, the kids are great. I think, if I can just avoid Miss Grant’s <i>Mr. Hyde</i> persona, I’m going to really like it there.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m really glad you moved here,” the older Danvers said. “I really missed you.” She kissed the top of her sister’s head and then chuckled as Kara dug into the second pie with as much gusto as she had the first.</p>
<p>“Me too,” the teacher replied. “I’m really beginning to love National City again. This is delicious, by the way.”</p>
<p>“You know, you should start dating. There are a lot of fish in the sea here.” Alex pointed out as she took her seat again and imperiously held out her hand. “I’m serious. You need a dating app. Give me your phone.”</p>
<p>The teacher shook her head. “No, Alex, I don’t want a dating app. I’m not ready for that yet.”</p>
<p>“Sweetie, you know that there are good people out there,” Alex added softly. “They’re not all like him.”</p>
<p>“I know that...” The teacher adjusted her glasses and then took them off, dropping them on the table next to her placemat. “Logically. But…” She shrugged. “My heart is still a little raw.”</p>
<p>There was quiet between them for a moment. Then Alex smiled. “There’s a chocolate pecan pie in the oven.”</p>
<p>“Ooohhh, my favorite!” Kara replied. In a blink of an eye, she was in the kitchen taking the pie out.</p>
<p>“Bring another potholder,” the older Danvers advised. “Your fingers may be indestructible, but this table isn’t.”</p>
<p>After dinner, the sisters curled up on the couch to watch their favorite show together, but Kara found her mind wandering… to a pair of gold-flecked, green eyes.</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>“Claire, Louise, stop that please,” Kara said firmly as she crouched next to two girls having a hair-pulling match.</p>
<p>“She took blue,” Claire exclaimed, plucking a yellow crayon out of her enemy’s hand and holding it up for Kara to see.</p>
<p>“That’s yellow,” the teacher replied. “But what we all have to do is share the colors. Louise needs yellow now but, when she’s finished, you can use it.” Kara wondered why on Earth some kids weren’t taught to share. It would certainly make her job easier.</p>
<p>Then Carter came to stand next to her, leaning against her shoulder. “Miss Dambvers?”</p>
<p>“Danvers,” the teacher corrected gently. “What is it, Carter?”</p>
<p>The boy held out his hand, another yellow crayon nestled in his little palm. “Claire can use this one. I’m finished.”</p>
<p>Kara blinked for a moment and then a broad smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave him a little squeeze. “Thank you, Carter. That’s very thoughtful of you.”</p>
<p>“Mommy says to always share,” he replied, his big, blue eyes wide. “Then everyone is happy.”</p>
<p>“Your Mommy is right,” Kara replied, casting a thanks to Miss Grant. “Claire and Louise, you can both use yellow now, but you have to both put them back in the center of the table when you’re finished. No more fighting, ok?”</p>
<p>The two girls nodded and went back to their drawings. It was coming near the end of the day, so Kara went back to her desk and sat down to look through her material for the coming week. She had some photocopying to do of a dog-shaped alphabet puzzle and she made a mental note to work with Carter a little more on his pronunciation. Just then, a light tap on the classroom door caught her attention and she glanced over to find Miss Grant’s assistant beckoning to her. The teacher walked over to the door. “Hey, Eve, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Kara, Miss Grant wants to see you after class. Can you go by her office when the kids are gone?”</p>
<p>Kara nodded. “Sure, is everything ok?”</p>
<p>Eve shrugged. “Who knows? She just told me to relay the message.” She paused then. “Uh… Kara?” She pointed and the teacher turned to see Claire and Louise in another hair-pulling match.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Kara muttered to herself, shaking her head “I’ll go see Miss Grant after class. Thanks, Eve.” She headed back across the classroom to the keyboard where she began to play the Pink Panther song, smiling as fifteen sets of eyes shot to her and fifteen butts began to wiggle. She recognized that the kids were tired, and she decided that, tomorrow, they’d get a longer nap. Maybe she could avoid more fighting.</p>
<p>It was after two when Kara finally made it to the principal’s office. She’d had to deal with a pants-wetting situation out at the parent pickup, which kept her a little later than she’d anticipated. She was about to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a scowling Cat Grant.</p>
<p>“At last,” she said irritably. “Come in please.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Miss Grant,” Kara replied. “There was a situation at the pickup. Took me a few minutes to deal with it.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I pay the assistants for, Miss Danvers,” Cat replied sharply.</p>
<p>For a moment, Kara stood there, her head tilted in wonder as she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose. What could she have possibly done to make the principal this annoyed? It’s not like they had a set meeting time. “I prefer to handle some things myself, Miss Grant,” she finally replied. “Continuity of care is key for kids that age. I made the decision to NOT pass off a little girl with wet pants to the male assistant who was there.”</p>
<p>It was Cat’s turn to stand there, blinking, and finally she sighed. “Of course, you made the correct decision, Kara. Thank you.” She turned then and Kara followed her into her office. “Please take a seat.”</p>
<p>The teacher did as she was asked and then waited, her fingers steepled in front of her face as the principal took a seat behind her desk. She took a breath to speak but Kara lifted a finger. “Excuse me, Miss Grant. Before we begin, I just want to share something with you. Your son is one of the most wonderful children I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching.” She relayed the story about the yellow crayon to the principal, watching as pride filled the older woman’s eyes. “He’s an absolute credit to you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Cat replied softly.</p>
<p>Kara nodded. “Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?”</p>
<p>“It’s about Carter, actually,” the principal went on. “Have you noticed any… changes… in his behavior over the last few days?”</p>
<p>Kara raised a blonde eyebrow. “Changes? Well… I can’t say that I have but I don’t really have a frame of reference for any of his original behavior. My impression of him is that he’s shy and quiet.”</p>
<p>Cat nodded slowly. “I’ve noticed that he’s a little more… subdued… at home and I wanted to see if he’s the same here.”</p>
<p>“Understandable,” the teacher agreed. “He’s been quiet in class since I’ve been here, but I haven’t seen any… anti-social… behavior.” Kara leaned forward in her chair. “Miss Grant, can I ask if everything is ok? Did something happen that may be affecting Carter’s behavior?”</p>
<p>Cat leaned back in her chair, her pen twirling in her fingers. Then she placed the implement carefully on her desk, got up and moved to gaze through the large picture window. “It’s… well… Carter’s father and I separated six months ago. We’re finalizing our divorce and I’m worried about Carter handling it. I tried to talk to him but I’m not sure he understands.”</p>
<p>Kara briefly closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m so sorry, Miss Grant. If there’s anything I can do…”</p>
<p>The principal turned back around and waved a dismissive hand. “There isn’t but thank you.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Kara pressed. “I know how you must feel…”</p>
<p>“How could you know how I feel, Kara?” Cat asked caustically. “Do you have a secret ex-husband lurking somewhere who cheated on you with his assistant?”</p>
<p>Kara took a breath, recognizing Cat’s tone as a self-defense mechanism and refusing to let it get to her. “Mine didn’t cheat on me.” She shrugged. “He murdered my best friend, so his life without parole prison sentence kind of ended our marriage.”</p>
<p>Cat suddenly realized where she’d seen this young woman before. It was on the news, during the controversial trial where she’d testified against her own husband to put him away. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Cat said softly as she took a seat again. “That must have been horrific.”</p>
<p>The teacher relaxed and crossed her legs, needing to change the subject. “What can I do to help with Carter?”</p>
<p>Cat thought about that for a long moment. “I know this is a lot to ask, Kara, but do you think you could spend a little time with us outside of school so we can determine how he’s doing? I just don’t have time during the day to sit in on his class, not to mention it looking like I don’t trust you… when of course, I absolutely do.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded slowly. “I can do that no problem,” she said. “I did notice that he only gets involved when I ask him to specifically do something. Is that normal for him?”</p>
<p>The principal thought about that too. “He’s always been a little shy, but I’ve never seen him not wanting to participate.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” the teacher replied. “Let’s see how he acts outside of school and we can compare notes. What do you suggest we do?”</p>
<p>Cat thought about that. “I saw on the aquarium’s website that they’re having a snake exhibition. How about we go to tomorrow? I’m sure Carter will like that.”</p>
<p>“Snakes, cool!” Kara beamed a bright smile. “Sounds like a plan. Let me just double check that I didn’t promise anything to my sister.” She pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text to Alex, who responded almost immediately in the negative. “Ok, she’s working tomorrow so no plans.”</p>
<p>“Is your sister younger or older?” Cat asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Older, by a year and a half,” the teacher replied. “The Danvers family adopted me when I was thirteen and Alex was fourteen.” Cat’s eyebrow lifted. “My parents died in a fire.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Cat replied. “You’ve been through a lot for someone so young.”</p>
<p>Kara chuckled a little. “Despite how I look, I’m not that young. I was blessed with good skin.”</p>
<p>The principal stood then. “Well, I’ll let you get on. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning at…ten?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Kara replied. She wrote her address down on a sticky note and handed it to Cat. “You’ll need this.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Have a good rest of your day,” the principal said with a smile.</p>
<p>“You too, Miss Grant,” the teacher responded. “See you tomorrow.” She got up and went to the door.</p>
<p>“Kara?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Call me Cat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dropping chapter 2. Comments always welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I see,” Alex said, a dubious look on her face as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “So, you’re saying now that she’s NOT the ogre you thought she was?”</p><p>Kara grabbed a cushion and sat it in her lap, fingers playing with the fronded edges. “I’m kind of confused as to what she is,” she replied with a shrug. “One moment she’s like a bear with a sore head, then the next, she’s smiling at me and telling me to call her Cat.” Kara sighed heavily. “All I know is that her son is a great kid and she’s obviously worried about him. I want to help.”</p><p>“Well, just be careful, ok?” Alex advised. “The last thing you need is her finding out about your powers.”</p><p>“I know, I’ll be careful. Besides, it’s just the aquarium. What could possibly go wrong?”</p><p>“Famous last words,” the older Danvers said, poking her. “You’d better touch wood or something.”</p><p>Instead, Kara threw the cushion at her sister, nailing her right in the head. “I don’t believe in stuff like that, Alex. You know that.”</p><p>“And I don’t believe in aliens,” Alex shot back with a smirk. “Just wait. I’ll get you back when you’re least expecting it.”</p><p>The teacher rolled her eyes. “You do realize that I...” She pointed at her own legs. “Can move a thousand times faster than you can throw? Literally!”</p><p>“Shut up,” Alex grumbled as she got up and brought their wine glasses to the kitchen to refill them.</p><p>Kara just laughed.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Alex was gone to work before Kara woke the next morning. It was just after nine, so the teacher took a nice long shower, dressed in dark Levis and a light blue t-shirt, and blow-dried her blonde hair into natural waves. Some light makeup later and she was ready to go, so she made some coffee and waited for Cat to arrive.</p><p>At exactly ten, her apartment’s buzzer sounded, and she went to the phone, slipping her glasses on. “Hello?”</p><p>“Miss Dambvers, this is Carter Grant,” came the reply and a broad smile instantly appeared on the teacher’s face when she heard Cat’s voice in the background, softly correcting her son.</p><p>“Hi, Carter Grant. How can I help you?”</p><p>“Mommy and me...” (“I,” Cat said in the background.) “... are going to see snakes. She said I could ask you to come too.”</p><p>“I see,” the teacher replied seriously. “So, are you going to ask me?”</p><p>“Want to come see the snakes with me and Mommy?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Kara replied with a little chuckle. “I’ll be right down.”</p><p>“Ok, bye bye.”</p><p>Kara grabbed her wallet and leather jacket, patting it to make sure her keys were in the pocket. Then she bounded down the stairs of her building and out onto the street where she found Cat, leaning against her car with Carter leaning against her hip.</p><p>The little boy’s face lit up and he ran to her, immediately trapping her legs in a big hug. Kara grinned widely as she gently moved him and crouched to return a proper hug. “Hi,” she said. “Thanks for asking me to come with you guys.” She ruffled Carter’s curls and then got up again. “Hi, Cat.”</p><p>“Good morning,” the principal replied with a smile of her own. She was dressed casually in jeans and a green polo shirt but, somehow, she managed to give even those an elegant air. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Sure am,” Kara replied as she slipped into her jacket. “Carter told me that there are snakes,” she added as Cat opened the back door and lifted her son into his car seat.</p><p>“Yeah, Mommy said cobers and rambos,” the little boy explained.</p><p>Kara lifted an eyebrow at Cat who stifled a laugh. “Cobras and black mambas,” she translated. “It’s a venomous snake exhibition.”</p><p>“Ah, got it,” the teacher replied with a chuckle of her own.</p><p>Once Carter was strapped in, Cat and Kara got into the car and the principal pulled out carefully into the light traffic. “You live with your sister?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Yes,” the teacher replied. “I moved back here a few months ago. I told Alex it would just be until I find a full-time job… which I guess I have now.”</p><p>“Where were you living before?” the principal asked curiously.</p><p>“Mommy, can I have juice please?” Carter piped up from the back seat. “I’m thirsty.”</p><p>“Would you mind?” Cat asked Kara. “There’s a juice box in my bag there.”</p><p>“Sure,” the teacher nodded as she picked up the messenger bag and grabbed the drink out of it. She stuck the straw through the foil hole and passed it back to the patiently waiting boy in the back seat.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said shyly.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Kara replied. Then she focused back on Cat. “I’m from Midvale. It’s a few hours north of here. Alex left to go to culinary school and never moved back. I went to NCU but I moved back after I graduated. I was teaching first grade there.”</p><p>“What made you leave Midvale this time?”</p><p>“After… everything… I was kind of lost and I needed to get away from anything that reminded me of my ex-husband.” She glanced back at Carter and Cat nodded. “So, when Alex asked me to move in with her here, it was kind of a no brainer to get away from my old life and to start something new. I’ve been taking any teaching jobs I could get the last few months. What about you, Cat? How long have you been a teacher?”</p><p>“Almost twenty years,” Cat replied. “I met my ex-husband at a conference about ten years ago. We were both concentrating on our careers after we got married, but then time was marching on, so we decided to have Carter.”</p><p>“Have you always lived here?” the teacher wondered.</p><p>“No, actually, I grew up near Metropolis,” the principal explained. “I really only ended up in National City after I got married.” She changed lanes to take the exit for the National City Aquarium. “I can’t imagine living anywhere else now though. The weather suits me.”</p><p>Kara chuckled a little. “As a California girl, I completely agree.”</p><p>Soon they were parking in the lot outside the Aquarium and Cat was letting Carter out of his seat. Once he was standing outside the car, she crouched in front of him. “Tell me the rules,” she said softly.</p><p>Carter held up a finger. “One, stay with Mommy and hold Mommy’s hand.” Another finger. “Two, don’t talk to strangers. Three…” He paused as he tried to remember the third thing.</p><p>“Tell Mommy as soon as you need to use the bathroom,” Cat prompted, holding up three fingers.</p><p>“Yes,” Carter replied solemnly.</p><p>“And when Miss Danvers is with us, you can hold her hand and ask her to take you to the bathroom too.”</p><p>“Ok, Mommy.” Carter awkwardly placed his baseball cap on his head and Kara fixed it for him as Cat got up and locked the car.</p><p>“Good boy,” Kara said as Carter offered his hand to his mother. Then, to the teacher’s surprise, he offered his other hand to her.</p><p>“Rules,” he said with a firm nod as she took it, and he trotted along between the two women as they all moved toward the aquarium’s entrance.</p><p>“Could you watch him for me while I get the tickets, please?” Cat asked Kara as they reached the ticket lines.</p><p>“Sure, but I’m paying for lunch,” Kara replied.</p><p>Cat just nodded with a smile and moved over to the shortest line. The teacher picked Carter up and set him on the low wall surrounding a dolphin-shaped fountain so he could see his mother, making sure to keep a steadying arm around him. “So, how are you doing, Buddy?” she asked casually. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Excited,” Carter replied, hopping up and down. “Can’t wait to see the cobers.”</p><p>“Co…bras,” Kara enunciated for him. “Co…bras.”</p><p>“Cobras,” the boy repeated, and the teacher squeezed him gently.</p><p>“Good job.” Kara adjusted her glasses as she carefully chose her next words. “How about at home? Everything ok?”</p><p>But Carter just shrugged. “Daddy didn’t come yesterday. Mommy said he can’t visit because he’s busy working.”</p><p>“Are you sad about that?” the teacher prompted.</p><p>Carter shrugged again. “Mommy is good at telling stories, but I miss Daddy’s.”</p><p>Cat caught the end of Carter’s words as she returned with the tickets and her eyes glistened as they met Kara’s. The teacher lifted the little boy off the low wall and up into Cat’s arms. “Mommy needs a hug,” she said, and the principal offered a watery smile as her son hugged her around the neck. At the same time, she moved a little closer and rubbed Cat’s back in silent support.</p><p>“Mommy, don’t cry,” Carter whispered earnestly, “I love you.”</p><p>Kara had to look away as a lump formed in her own throat.</p><p>Cat smiled. “I’m ok, Darling,” she replied. “I was just a little sad. I’ll be just fine.” She let the boy down to walk himself. “Ok, let’s go see some snakes.”</p><p>“Cobras,” Carter said carefully.</p><p>Kara stroked his hair affectionately.  “Exactly.”</p><p>Cat’s eyes widened in surprise and looked at her new friend, who shrugged with a little grin as the little boy took their hands and led them toward the snake exhibit.</p><p>Xx</p><p>It turned out that there were spiders as well as snakes. Kara and Carter oohed and aahhed while Cat stayed as far away from the eight-legged-death-bringers as she possibly could, while staying involved.</p><p>At the tarantula exhibit, Carter was so excited, he bumped into Kara and she stepped back from him only to bump into someone behind her. She turned quickly, hands raised and an apology on her lips, to find herself inches away from Cat, whose hands had somehow found Kara’s hips to steady her. Their eyes met and held and for a moment, everything around Kara ceased to exist. She suddenly felt a little short of breath and a blush crept into her cheeks as she stared at the golden flecks in the principal’s jade green eyes.</p><p>For her part, Cat couldn’t help but notice that Kara had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. They were almost crystalline in their clarity and reminded her of the color of the Caribbean Sea she’d seen outside her hotel room every day on her last vacation. She swallowed and took a half-step back away from those blue pools, pulling her hands back from the younger woman’s hips as if they’d been burned.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara said, letting her fingertips brush Cat’s arm as she lowered her hands “I didn’t see you behind me.”</p><p>“That’s ok,” Cat replied with a smile. “I shouldn’t have been crowding you.”</p><p>Then suddenly, Kara broke their connection and looked around. “Where’s Carter?” she asked. She turned in a circle, her eyes seeking the little boy, but she was wearing her glasses and their lead-lining limited her vision to that of a human’s.</p><p>“Carter?” Cat called out, her heartbeat quickening suddenly in Kara’s ears. “Carter? Where are you, Sweetheart?”</p><p>Kara started to walk around the display cabinets and, as soon as she was out of Cat’s eye-line, she slid her glasses down her nose and scanned the room. She found him quickly, one row away from where Cat was standing so she replaced her glasses and quickly moved over to her friend. “He’s fine. He’s on the next row over,” she said, feigning nonchalance as her own heart rate struggled to settle.</p><p>Cat nodded and was about to go to him when Kara gently caught her hand. “Hey,’ she said softly. “I know you got a scare but he’s ok and he didn’t do anything wrong. We know where he is. Why don’t we just keep an eye on him and let him just enjoy himself?”</p><p>For a long moment, the teacher thought that her friend would disagree but finally, Cat let out a breath and nodded. “Ok, you’re right,” she said.</p><p>Kara nodded back and, still holding Cat’s hand, led her around the corner to the next row of display cases. Carter spotted them immediately and squealed happily. “Look, Mommy. King Cobras!” He pressed his face into the glass. “They eat other snakes.”</p><p>“That’s really cool, Honey,” Cat replied as she rubbed his back, needing the contact. “What else do they do?”</p><p>“They chase people until they bite them.”</p><p>A nearby keeper laughed softly. “That’s right. The King Cobra will chase a person who upsets them to the end of the Earth before letting them go. It’s the reason why we don’t do public feedings during these exhibits. Wouldn’t want one getting out.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Cat replied. “Thank you.” She joined Kara and Carter, who were moving along to see a giant python. It lazily rolled an eye in her direction and flicked its tongue at her. She shuddered slightly and unconsciously leaned into Kara’s hand that was now caressing the small of her back.</p><p>“You ok?” the teacher asked quietly. “Is this freaking you out?”</p><p>“I don’t freak out,” Cat replied with a sniff as she straightened. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Right,” Kara nodded, quickly pulling her hand back. “I was just going to suggest that you could let me finish here with Carter if you wanted to get some coffee?”</p><p>“I think maybe we should break for some lunch,” the principal suggested as she relaxed a little. “What do you think, Carter? Hungry?”</p><p>“Yeah. Mommy, can I have a hamburger please?” The boy bounced on his toes. “And some tater tots?”</p><p>“We’ll have to see what’s on the menu,” the principal replied. “Miss Danvers, are you ready for lunch?”</p><p>“Definitely,” the teacher replied. She grabbed Carter and lifted him over her head to sit on her shoulders. Cat sucked in a breath at her friend’s casual display of strength. Kara had left her jacket in the car and the principal couldn't help but notice the way her muscles moved against the fabric of her light t-shirt. “Which way, Mr. Grant?”</p><p>“Over there!” he pointed and then patted the top of her head but, since Kara couldn’t see him, she raised her eyebrows at Cat and let her point them in the right direction as she laughed softly.</p><p>“Thanks,” the teacher said, her eyes meeting her friend’s again.</p><p>“Any time,” the principal replied with an affectionate smile.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat sighed as she realized there was a tantrum coming. It was getting late in the afternoon and she knew that her son was tired but when she suggested that they leave, Carter was adamant that he wanted to stay at the aquarium with the snakes. The principal pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to reason with her child.</p><p>“How about we come back another day to see the snakes again? It’s their nap time too.” She wiped some tears from Carter’s face with her thumbs.</p><p>“Nooooooo!” Carter cried, more tears falling. Then he turned to Kara and threw himself at her legs. “Miss Dambvers, pleeeeaaaassseeeee!!!!!”</p><p>The teacher looked to Cat who sighed and took a seat on a bench.</p><p>“Carter,” Kara said firmly as she crouched in front of him. “Mommy says it’s time to go home now. Who do we always listen to?”</p><p>“Miss Dambvers,” Carter sniffled.</p><p>Cat stifled a laugh as Kara’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Right,” the teacher replied, bitten by her own rule. “But who do we listen to all the time? Not just at school.”</p><p>“Parents?” the boy answered dutifully.</p><p>“That’s right. Mommy said we’d come back another day and Mommy always keeps her promises.”</p><p>“No!” Carter said loudly. “Mommy said that Daddy would come but he didn’t!”</p><p>Kara’s eyes moved to Cat who looked absolutely stricken. She could tell that the older woman was trying desperately not to cry.</p><p>“Hey, Mom, why don’t you give me the car keys so I can get Carter to the car and strapped into his seat? You look like you might want to use the bathroom.”</p><p>Cat nodded and tossed the keys to her friend. “Thank you,” she got out before kissing her son on the top of his head and heading toward the ladies’ room, breathing deeply against the imminent flood of tears.</p><p>Kara lifted Carter into her arms and settled him against her chest. “Come on, Big Man,” she said quietly, rubbing his back in a soothing rhythm. “Let’s get you tucked in.” She started the walk toward the car. “You know,” she went on. “Mommy doesn’t always know when Daddy is going to come over. Sometimes she thinks he will and then he can’t make it.”</p><p>Carter just rested his head on Kara’s shoulder, and he was asleep by the time she got him to the car and into his car seat. As she waited for Cat to come out of the building, she thought about that moment earlier when Cat’s eyes had met hers and she’d hardly been able to breathe. “What the hell is wrong with you, Danvers?” she murmured to herself. “Get it together.” She leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. Moments later, she too had drifted off and when Cat got back to the car, she smiled and let them sleep as she drove back to Kara’s apartment.</p><p>She was just pulling over outside her new friend’s building when Kara stirred and straightened in her seat. “Oh shit… I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I didn’t mean to flake out on you like that.”</p><p>Cat chuckled. “You obviously needed it. Don’t worry. I remember how tired I was at the end of the week after teaching a class full of kids.”</p><p>The teacher rubbed her eyes under her glasses and blew out a long breath. “They’re certainly a handful,” she agreed, marveling to herself at how she’d fallen asleep and actually stayed asleep for so long. It was normal for Kara to get two or three hours tops per night, and she didn’t even need that much. Most nights she went flying outside the city in the darkest hours, carefully dressed head to toe in black and with her blonde hair tucked up into a black beanie. Always careful to not break the sound barrier.</p><p>There was quiet between them for a moment and then Cat shifted in her seat. “Thanks for coming today,” she said. “You made it easy for me.”</p><p>“You’ve had a rough time lately,” the teacher said with a small shrug. “If I could help in any way, I’m glad.” She cleared her throat a little. “How do you think Carter did today?”</p><p>“Other than the tantrum, pretty well. He’s very attached to you,” the principal replied. “I have to admit that I’m surprised. He normally doesn’t take to people as quickly as he’s taken to you.”</p><p>“Probably just because I’m a big kid myself,” Kara laughed. “I did talk to him a little and try to explain that you don’t always know if his Dad can make it to see him. I’m not sure if he got it or not, but I tried.”</p><p>But Cat shook her head. “Thank you for trying and, you know, you’re not at all a big kid, Kara. You just have a way with children that’s rare to find,” she said.</p><p>“Thanks,” the younger teacher replied with a quick grin. “And I should let you get him home.” Cat smiled and got out of the car to meet her at the passenger door. Kara smiled happily in return as the principal moved with her to the building’s entrance.</p><p>“Thanks again, Kara,” Cat said. “For myself as well as Carter. I didn’t handle some of it very well.”</p><p>Kara hesitantly reached out and took her friend’s hand, squeezing gently. “Anytime, Cat,” she replied. “I mean it. Please just ask.”</p><p>The older woman lifted her eyes to Kara’s blue and slowly eased into her personal space. “Would… you… like to have dinner with me?” she asked nervously. “Just the two of us?”</p><p>The younger woman took a breath, the intensity taking her by surprise. “Would it be... um... are you…um… are you asking me on a date?”</p><p>Cat let her eyes drop quickly. “Sorry… I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” She started to back away, but Kara stopped her.</p><p>“Cat, wait.”</p><p>“Forgive me. I should go.” Again, the principal turned to leave and again Kara stopped her, smiling gently.</p><p>“I was going to say yes.” Cat’s movement stilled and she seemed to be holding her breath. “Cat.” Kara put a hand on her shoulder. “I’d love to.”</p><p>The principal slowly turned, a small smile on her lips. “Are you free tomorrow night? I know a great Mexican place with a movie theater nearby.”</p><p>“You had me at Mexican,” the teacher replied, her blue eyes dancing.</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>Cat glanced back at the car to see a little face peering at her through the window. “Kid’s awake,” she said. “Please say goodbye to him or I’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>Kara moved back to the car and opened the door. Carter was rubbing his eyes sleepily. “We home?”</p><p>“Almost, Buddy,” Kara replied. “We’re at my apartment. I’ll see you soon.” She leaned into the car and kissed the top of his head. “Be good for your Mommy.”</p><p>“I will,” he agreed, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Ok, bye bye. Love you.”</p><p>Kara felt herself melt. “Love you too.” She backed out of the car then and closed the door. “He said he loves me,” she told Cat.</p><p>“The kid has good taste.” The principal caressed her new friend’s back fleetingly. “See you tomorrow night. Will I pick you up at seven?”</p><p>“Well,” Kara cleared her throat. “I have a spare helmet, if you’re interested?”</p><p>Cat quickly put the leather jacket and helmet reference together. “I will definitely not need a helmet,” she replied pointedly. “Because I will not be riding a motorcycle with you. I value my life too much.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” the teacher nodded with a grin. “See you at seven.”</p><p>Kara waved as Cat drove away and then climbed the stairs to her apartment. Alex was watching TV with her socked feet sitting on top of the coffee table. “Hey, did you have a good day?”</p><p>“It was fun,” Kara replied. She flopped onto the couch next to her sister and kicked her boots off. “We saw snakes and spiders and a LOT of fish.”</p><p>“How was Cat? Bearable?” Alex grabbed her beer bottle off the table and took a long swallow.</p><p>“Actually, she was fantastic. I had a great time,” the teacher replied, stealing the beer and taking a swallow herself.</p><p>“Hey,” the chef said indignantly as she took her bottle back. “Get your own.”</p><p>They were quiet for a moment and then Kara swallowed nervously. “I have a date tomorrow night,” she said, eyes on her hands folded in her lap.</p><p>“Huh, what? Did you say…?” Alex’s mouth dropped open.</p><p>“With Cat. She asked me to dinner. I said yes.”</p><p>“Oh,” Alex replied on a soft exhalation of breath.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I thought you meant a romantic date.”</p><p>Blue eyes lifted. “I did.”</p><p>Alex’s widened a little. “Kara.” The older Danvers turned in her seat to fully face her sister. “If she’s pressuring you into something you don’t want in order to get that job…”</p><p>The teacher shook her head. “She’s not pressuring me at all. In fact, she tried to backpedal but I held her to it. We... connected… and I wasn’t sure if it was just me at first, but she seems to have felt it too.”</p><p>“Wow... ok, unexpected... but I’m happy for you,” Alex said with a smile. Then she glanced over at the free-standing rack of Kara’s clothes visible through her bedroom door. “What are you going to wear?”</p><p>“I have no clue,” the teacher replied. “It’s Mexican food and a movie. Something casual I guess?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What WAS she going to wear? Kara stood in front of her clothes rack, moving the hangers slowly from left to right as she looked over the possibilities. Jeans, pants, skirts, dresses, blouses, casual shirts, t-shirts and sweaters: Kara sighed as she mentally discarded them all.</p><p>Day to day, she wore pants and a button up at school. At home, she normally changed into sweatpants or jeans. She went through each item again, slowly moving the hangers until she sighed and barely avoided using her heat vision to just set the rack on fire and be done with it.</p><p>Alex glanced at Kara’s iPhone where it was sitting on the coffee table as the screen lit up and it vibrated obnoxiously. “It’s Cat.” She chuckled, smoothing her hair, tossed from the air displacement of super-speed, and looking up at her sister, who was already typing a reply. “She’s not cancelling, is she?”</p><p>The teacher smiled. “No, she just couldn’t get a sitter for Carter so she’s asking if I’d like to have dinner at her house with them.”</p><p>“Cool,” Alex nodded. “Though having the kid there might cramp your style.”</p><p>“There’ll be nothing to be cramp,” Kara replied. “It’s going to be a nice dinner and maybe a movie afterwards.”</p><p>“Netflix and chill,” the chef murmured to herself, knowing her sister would hear anyway.</p><p>“There will be zero… that,” Kara replied, wiggling her finger at Alex. “Not with Carter in the house.”</p><p>The older Danvers laughed and held up her hands in surrender. “Who are you trying to convince here?” At Kara’s frown, she decided to give her a break. “Look, I’m sorry for teasing you. It’s just so sweet to see you excited about this.”</p><p>“Alex, it’s just a family din… no… that’s not… I mean… It’s just…  a first date, ok? No big deal.” Kara sighed then and looked down. “I’m so bad at this. I haven’t dated in years and I wasn’t great at it even then. God, why am I totally freaking out here?!”</p><p>Her sister smiled gently and took her hand, pulling her down onto the couch for a bear hug and playful cheek smooch. “Sweetie, why did you agree to have dinner with her?” Kara told Alex about the moment, at the aquarium, when her breath had been literally stolen from her by her attraction to Cat, and the chef nodded her understanding. “It’s ok to be excited about that feeling, you know.” She paused then. “Kara, what’s really wrong? Are you scared?”</p><p>“Yes... but I don’t want to be,” Kara replied. “You know? I want to be able to date Cat without being terrified. I want to trust again.” The Kryptonian pulled in a deep breath. “But everything Mike did…” Her breath hitched and she shook her head as tears rose in her eyes.</p><p>“Maybe you just have to take a breath and dive?” Alex suggested. “Enjoy your time with Cat, whether it turns into more or not. Go into it with no expectations. You owe it to yourself to try. You deserve to be happy.”</p><p>Kara nodded and got up, squaring her shoulders. “You know what? You’re right.” She dragged her sister up then. “Help me pick something to wear?”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“What about this one?” Cat asked as Carter bounced on her bed, watching her obsess over what to wear. They’d been at the park in the morning, then at the library in the afternoon and now, Cat was trying to decide on an outfit for their dinner with Kara.</p><p>Carter was already dressed in a blue shirt, black pants and a cute little red bowtie, his soft curls brushed neatly back from his eyes. “I like the other one better.”</p><p>The principal nodded and picked out another dress. “And this one?”</p><p>“I don’t like that color, Mommy.” Carter shook his head adamantly. “I like that one…” He pointed at a pair of dark grey pants. “And that one… the one that looks like the sky.” Cat chuckled as she picked up the sky-blue sweater and held it against her chest. It was a v-neck and would dip a little into her cleavage. No harm there, right? “Miss Dambvers will like those.”</p><p>Cat sat on the bed next to her son. “It’s Dan-vers, Carter. Dan… vers. Can you say that for me?”</p><p>“Dan…vers,” the boy dutifully repeated.</p><p>“Good. Danvers.”</p><p>“Danvers.” Carter nodded. “Is it almost time for her to come?”</p><p>“Not long now,” Cat replied as she slipped out of her robe and tossed it onto the bed. She pulled the pants and sweater on over her black lace underwear set and twitched them straight on her slender frame. “Not bad actually, Kiddo,” she told her son with a smile, sticking her hands in her pockets and rocking a little on her heels.</p><p>“You look good, Mommy,” Carter said as he slid off the bed and moved closer to her, looking up at her with his loving blue eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Darling. You look very handsome too.” His mother tweaked his bowtie a little straighter, then turned to her dressing table.</p><p>“Is Miss Damb… Danvers handsome?” the boy asked.</p><p>“Miss Danvers is beautiful,” Cat replied absently as she dabbed some perfume to both sides of her neck and then to each wrist. She was applying a last coat of lipstick when the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Miss Dambvers!” Carter squealed and Cat sighed heavily.</p><p>“DAN-VERS!” she called out as Carter ran toward the hall door and pulled it open to find Kara standing on the front porch, double checking the address on her phone’s screen. He squealed again in excitement and wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her as hard as he could.</p><p>“Hi, Carter,” Kara replied, a broad smile shaping her face as she slid her phone into her back pocket and bent to lift him up and sit him on her right hip. “Dude, you look so handsome! I love your bowtie.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he replied shyly. Cat came down the hallway then but stopped, just out of sight, when she saw her friend and her son together. Carter had one of his little arms around Kara’s neck and his temple resting against her cheek. “Miss Danvers, Mommy says you’re beautiful, but I think you look handsome.”</p><p>The teacher grinned as she let him down. “Why, thank you,” she said. Cat stepped into view then, her breath catching as she took in the form of her new friend. Kara was dressed in a pair of sinfully tight jeans, which clung to her shapely hips and thighs, and a black silk blouse, tucked into the jeans, which had one too many buttons open at her throat. She looked sexy as hell. As Cat’s eyes moved over her, Kara straightened a little. “Wow. You look…” She paused as Carter’s words suddenly sank in. “Beautiful,” she finished, her grin widening as a light blush crept over the principal’s cheeks.</p><p>The older woman moved slowly closer, keeping her eyes locked on Kara’s until she was close enough to reach out and hug her gently. She closed her eyes as the younger woman’s hand caressed slowly down her back. “You too. Thanks for being patient with the change of plans,” she said. “Let me show you around.”</p><p>“Sure!” Kara nodded and accepted Cat’s hand to walk with her further into the house. It was a large, open-concept space with great lines of sight from the kitchen to the living room to the dining room. At the right side of the room was a half bathroom and a closet. To the left, a short hallway led to another set of doors. One door led into an office, which was tastefully decorated and held a large desk and executive chair. The room was otherwise empty, so Kara assumed that this had been Cat’s ex-husband’s office. The second door led into another office. The desk there was covered in books, papers and framed photos of Carter, along with a MacBook with a spinning screensaver. Cat’s, no doubt.</p><p>To the right was a set of stairs and Cat led Kara up to the second floor. Here Carter excitedly showed his teacher his bedroom. It was colorful and comfortable, and she spent a few minutes sitting on the floor with him, looking at his car collection while Cat watched them affectionately from her perch on her son’s race car bed.</p><p>“Oh no! Look out!” Kara exclaimed, making screechy-crashing noises and flipping her car into Carter’s. He giggled and sat into her lap to mansplain why his car would always beat hers in a race. The teacher had her arms around the boy, and she held him gently as he rambled on about the engine in his car and how fast it would go.</p><p>After a short while, Cat cleared her throat gently and stood up, taking Carter out of Kara’s lap and holding out a hand to her. “How about we finish giving Miss Danvers the tour of the house and then have dinner?”</p><p>“Ok, Mommy!”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Kara added. “Just the bedrooms left?” she asked, a teasing smile easing onto her face as she grasped Cat’s hand and looked up at her.</p><p>The principal chuckled. “On second thought,” she replied as she pulled the younger blonde to her feet and then gently squeezed her hips. “Maybe we should wait for that for… later.”</p><p>Kara swallowed nervously and grabbed Carter again, throwing him over her shoulder and carrying him back down to the kitchen. “Maybe I’ll just have little boy for dinner,” she deadpanned. “If you know how to cook them just right. I like them tender and juicy.”</p><p>“I’ll get my recipe book out,” Cat replied solemnly.</p><p>“Nooooo! Mommy, don’t let Miss Danvers eat me for dinner!”</p><p>Kara looked at Cat, her eyebrow raised. Cat shrugged and smiled. “I think maybe you’d prefer lasagna for dinner,” she said. “Little boy tends to be a bit tough this time of year.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” the teacher sighed. “Lasagna it is.” She flipped Carter over in her arms, making him giggle, and then set him down on the floor again. She she took a seat at the kitchen island, looking around to see if there was anything she could do. But Cat just shot her a smile and indicated for her to stay where she was. “You have a lovely home, Cat.”</p><p>“Thanks,” the principal said as she went to the fridge and then glanced back over her shoulder. “Beer? Wine?”</p><p>“Wine please,” the teacher answered. “White, if you have it.”</p><p>“So,” Cat said as she returned with a glass and a bottle of white. “I just want to say thanks again for yesterday.” She popped the cork and poured it for her friend. Then she topped up her own glass of red. “Carter hasn’t stopped talking about it.”</p><p>“I had a great time too,” Kara replied, tucking her long blonde hair back behind her ears and letting her eyes stray to where the boy was playing with his toys on a colorful mat across the living room. His bowtie sat discarded on the floor next to him. “I don’t get a lot of adult conversation, other than my sister, so it was really nice to spend the time with you.”</p><p>Cat chuckled to herself. “I hear you. I rarely get out much these days either. I’m finding myself getting more anti-social as I get older. My clubbing days are behind me, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kara replied thoughtfully. “I don’t get the impression that you’re a wallflower.”</p><p>Cat gave that some consideration as she washed some spinach for their salad. She thought back to the wild nights out she’d had with her college friends and then the more comfortable, adult nights out after she’d settled into teaching. Then she’d met her ex-husband and things had settled down even more. She had often asked him to go out, but he’d mostly refused. Unless he’d needed her as eye candy for his work events... but even that finally petered off. Cat now knew why. His girlfriend had taken her place. “Maybe you’re right,” she mused. “I think I changed after I got married though. My ex-husband was charming but not the life of the party. He was more of the stand-in-a-corner-with-a-whisky type and I think I adapted to that.”</p><p>Kara nodded, wondering why Cat had fallen in love with him in the first place. Then she thought of her own ex-husband. Why had she loved him? Why did a tiny part of her still love him, even though she hated him so much more?</p><p>“What’s wrong?” the principal asked softly as she leaned on the island, fingers laced together.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara replied with a chuckle. “what you said just started me thinking about my own ex, but you know what? I’m with you and I don’t want to think about him.” She took a sip of her wine and watched as Cat went back to her prep work.</p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question?” the older blonde ventured after a moment.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Have you dated women before, Kara?”</p><p>The teacher sat back in her chair, taking another sip of her wine as she considered her answer. Then she set the glass carefully on the counter. “Dated, no. But I slept with a few before I was married,” she replied honestly. “It wasn’t from lack of interest though. It was more because of... certain expectations.”</p><p>“Living in a small town,” Cat said with a sigh.</p><p>“Right,” Kara agreed with a chuckle. “I never realized how much pressure small town minds can put on you. When I was in college, I didn’t feel like I could bring a girl home for the holidays, so I didn’t try to start a relationship with one. Moving back to National City again was eye-opening and offered an anonymity I’d forgotten I needed... especially after the trial. I’d genuinely forgotten what being no one felt like.”</p><p>The principal nodded. “I guess it was similar with me, although living near Metropolis allowed me plenty of opportunity to hide my activities from my VERY overbearing mother.”</p><p>“So, you’ve dated women before?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Slept with a few. Dated one,” Cat replied, mirroring Kara’s sentiments. Then her face eased into an expression of sadness. “But it didn’t work out. I came out of that relationship a little more damaged than I’d like to admit. She was an alcoholic who turned abusive so...” She shrugged and trailed off as she reached for a cucumber and sliced it onto the three plates. “I met my ex-husband shortly after we broke up and the rest is history.”</p><p>Something made Kara reach across the island and take Cat’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I hate that you’ve been hurt so badly.”</p><p>The principal smiled. “You’ve been hurt too,” she replied.</p><p>Kara nodded and leaned back. “True,” she agreed. “Losing my best friend, Lena, was devastating in so many ways. Knowing that Mike took her from me was just crushing. I wanted to kill him and...”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, you shouldn’t kill people. That’s very bad.”</p><p>Neither Cat nor Kara had noticed Carter crossing the room to join them and the teacher shot her friend an apologetic look as she lifted him into her lap. “You’re absolutely right, Sweetie, and I didn’t mean it. I was just joking.”</p><p><i>No, I wasn’t</i>, she mouthed silently to her friend, who stifled a grin.</p><p>Cat finished the salad and opened the oven door to check the lasagna. It was bubbling nicely so she fished it out and set it on the stovetop. “Carter, can you please bring the salads to the table?”</p><p>“I’ll help,” Kara whispered as she let him slide off her lap.</p><p>“Ok,” Carter whispered back as he picked up the smallest plate and carefully carried it to the table. Kara took the other two larger plates and set them in the remaining table settings. Then she returned for the plates filled with the portions of lasagna Cat had set out.</p><p>“This looks and smells amazing,” she said.</p><p>Cat grinned as she grabbed the fresh-baked, French bread she knew Carter loved and carried the basket to the table. “I hope it tastes as good.”</p><p>During the meal, and Kara’s three overflowing portions of lasagna, the adults listened as Carter chatted away about how much he liked school and how much he wanted to go back to see the snakes again. He asked Kara a lot of questions and Cat had to deflect some of the more personal ones. The teacher laughed though, when Carter asked her why she didn’t have a boyfriend. “You sound like my sister, Kid.”</p><p>Her eyes met the principal’s and they smiled at each other. Kara felt like she was a welcome addition to this small family, and it stirred something inside her that she thought she’d never feel again.</p><p>True joy.</p><p>It also didn’t hurt that she was insanely attracted to Cat and she suddenly wondered if that was showing on her face when the older woman blushed slightly and looked down.</p><p>After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and then watched the Disney Channel until it was time for Carter to go to bed. Kara waited in the living room, browsing the books on the shelves, while Cat settled him down and read him a bedtime story. The teacher then refilled both wine glasses and waited for her friend to come back and settle beside her on the couch.</p><p>“He was tired,” Cat said. “It was a lot of excitement for one day. We don’t have a lot of visitors normally.”</p><p>“He’s amazing,” Kara replied. “Just like his Mom.”</p><p>“Charmer,” Cat chuckled as she took a sip from her glass. Warmth spread through her, but she knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. “You’re pretty sweet yourself.”</p><p>Kara cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from Cat’s lips. “Um... I noticed you have a piano. Do you play?”</p><p>“All my life,” Cat replied with a nod. “My father taught me when I was very young. It’s some of the best memories I have of him. It was also something my mother couldn’t take away from us.”</p><p>“Your mother sounds... challenging,” Kara chuckled. She crossed her legs and turned more toward Cat. “Are you close to her?”</p><p>“Not at all,” the principal immediately replied. “We never had a close relationship, but it got worse when I told her I was divorcing Chris. She was appalled that I would make her look bad like that to her friends.”</p><p>“Make HER look…? Did you tell her he was cheating on you?” Kara asked, frowning.</p><p>“I did, but that type of thing isn’t a big deal to her. She and my father mostly had separate lives and, if they were both discreet, they just did what they wanted to do. I don’t think they ever really loved each other. In fact, I’ve long suspected that my father may have been gay.”</p><p>“I feel sorry for her,” Kara said softly, surprising Cat into silence. “She may not know what truly being in love with someone feels like and, if not, she can’t possibly understand what her daughter is going through.”</p><p>“You have a good point,” the principal replied, eyes growing misty. “I guess I never thought about it from that perspective. She always just made me feel like I was doing something wrong.”</p><p>“We all want our mothers to approve of what we do,” Kara sighed. “But I guess over time we end up learning that our mothers are just people too, who don’t always have the right answers.” She took Cat’s hand, running her thumb over its soft skin.</p><p>“Kara,” Cat murmured as she laced their fingers together. “How are you so wise for someone so young?”</p><p>The teacher grinned at that. “I’m not as young as you think I am. I’m thirty-two, you know.”</p><p>Cat’s eyebrows shot up. “Thirty-two? Really?”</p><p>“I get plenty of sunlight,” the younger woman explained, chuckling internally. “It does wonders for my skin.” Not a lie, right?</p><p>“But our age difference doesn’t bother you? I’m forty-one,” the principal asked.</p><p>“No, not at all,” the teacher replied, and Cat just nodded as she finished the wine in her glass. There was comfortable quiet between them for a long moment but then the clock on the mantel struck ten and Kara sighed. “I should get going. It’s a school night and I have some prep to catch up on.”</p><p>The principal nodded regretfully. “I suppose you’re right.” They got up and walked to the front door together as Kara slipped into her jacket.</p><p>“Thanks for welcoming me into your home and for the delicious meal, Cat,” the teacher said as she opened the portal and stepped out onto the porch. “I had a wonderful time.”</p><p>“Me too,” Cat replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Kara smiled and turned to leave but then Cat’s hand was reaching for her. “Kara... Wait... I...” She trailed off, unsure of what she really wanted to say.</p><p>When the teacher looked back, the older woman’s eyes were bright in the porch light and there was an almost pleading in their green depths that pulled at Kara’s heart. She moved back to Cat and cupped her cheek with one hand as she leaned in to slowly glide their noses together. Then she tilted her head and placed a single, lingering kiss on her lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she whispered and then left, leaving Cat, with her hand clenched around the door jamb, to catch her breath.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“And what color is this?” Kara held up a color card for the class to see, smiling as most of the hands in the room shot up. “Michael?”</p><p>“Blue!”</p><p>“That’s right! Great job! And this one?” She held up another card. “Michelle, can you tell me?”</p><p>“Purple!”</p><p>“Awesome! You guys are doing great! Last one. Carter, can you tell me?”</p><p>“Red,” the boy replied sullenly, and Kara frowned as she realized that there were tears on his cheeks.</p><p>She took a deep breath and tapped the colors cards on the desktop to square them off before setting them back in her drawer. “Good job. Ok, Everyone, the day is almost over. Take out your coloring books and stay nice and quiet, ok? Carter, let’s talk, Buddy.”</p><p>The little boy came to the front of the class and Kara settled cross-legged beside him on the floor. “What’s wrong, Sweetie? Are you not feeling well?” His face crumpled into tears again and she rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. “You can tell me.”</p><p>“Mommy said that Daddy can’t come visit again this week,” the boy replied, obviously heartbroken. Kara’s mouth pressed into a thin line, but she nodded. “And I want him to come. I miss him.”</p><p>“I know you do,” the teacher replied, itching to pull him into her lap and cuddle him. Instead, she forced herself to smile. “I know it’s hard right now, Carter, but I also know that your Daddy loves you and that he’ll come see you as soon as he can.”</p><p>“Promise?” he said, looking back at her with tear-filled, trusting blue eyes that melted her heart all over again.</p><p>She wiped his cheeks clean of tears with her thumbs, unwilling to make a promise that she knew she couldn’t keep. “Everything is going to be ok.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Kara knocked gently on Cat’s office door, waiting for permission to enter before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. The principal looked up from her MacBook and her face eased into a smile that melted Kara’s heart for the second time that day as she stood and came around her desk. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey,” the teacher replied, frowning as she took a deep breath. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>Cat stiffened but nodded a little. “Is this about... last night?” she asked quietly.</p><p>Kara moved close to her and caressed up and down her arms, ducking her head a little to meet her apprehensive eyes. “Last night was wonderful and I can’t wait to do it again,” she stated clearly, nodding as Cat’s smile returned. “No, this is about Carter. He was upset in class a little earlier. I took him aside to talk to him.”</p><p>The principal closed her eyes and nodded. “Chris cancelled his visit again for tonight. We had words on the phone.”</p><p>“Carter told me.”</p><p>“As the principal, I should just tell you to be as sympathetic as you can be, but not coddle him… but as his mother...” Tears crept down Cat’s face and Kara wrapped her arms around her, holding her close and closing her eyes with pleasure as Cat molded her body to her.</p><p>“I know, Cat. I wanted so badly to just hug his sadness away.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kara, I shouldn’t be involving you in this,” the older woman sniffled. “This isn’t your responsibility. You barely know me.”</p><p>The teacher smiled at that. “But what I know, I really like,” she said gently. “Besides, according to my sister, you’re good for me. She was freaking out with excitement last night when I told her how our date went.”</p><p>Cat chuckled as she looked up at her taller friend, arms still loosely clasped around her slim waist. “You told her, huh?” Kara nodded with a smile. “Did you tell her you kissed me?”</p><p>The teacher laughed a little. “I think that was the point where she squealed.”</p><p>“And did you tell her you’d be... interested in doing that again, perchance?” Cat’s arms tensed and she pressed herself closer to Kara.</p><p>“Perchance... You know, I really like that word,” Kara replied teasingly as she leaned forward to capture Cat’s lips again. The kiss was slow and sensual and sexy as hell but suddenly, Kara’s ears picked up approaching footsteps. “Eve’s coming.” She eased away from Cat and went to stand in front of the window just as a brief knock sounded and the assistant stuck her head in the door.</p><p>“Miss Grant, there’s a problem with the work on the girl’s bathroom on two. The plumber asked to speak to you.”</p><p>Cat, still catching her breath, nodded as she leaned back against her desk on slightly trembling arms. “Thanks, Eve, I’ll be right there.”</p><p>The assistant nodded in return and ducked back out. Cat collapsed into helpless laughter, shaking her head ruefully. “Great save. How did you know she was coming?”</p><p>Kara grinned and tapped her right ear. “These are pretty good… or so I’m told.” Then her face grew serious. “Listen, Cat, I know I’m not family or anything but maybe I could take Carter out this week? Help take his mind off Chris a little?”</p><p>Cat joined her at the window, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning against her as they both gazed out over the school property. “Why don’t the three of us go?” she suggested.</p><p>“Nothing would make me happier,” Kara replied, leaning her head against Cat’s.</p><p>And she meant it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Earth to Kara. Come in, Kara. You sure you’re alright?” Alex asked as she gently pushed her sister’s hair behind her ear. “You seem a bit out of it.” They were sitting on the couch together sharing a pizza and watching the latest episode of their favorite show.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara replied with a little grin. “Lost in thought.”</p><p>“Or lost in lust maybe?” the older Danvers teased.</p><p>“I can neither confirm nor deny that I can’t stop thinking about kissing Cat,” the teacher deadpanned.</p><p>“Riiiiiiiight.” Alex grinned as she paused the show and picked up her glass of whiskey from the coffee table to sip from it. “Seriously though, I’m happy for you, Kara. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this.”</p><p>Kara slapped her sister’s knee playfully. “What about you? How are things going with Kelly?”</p><p>“Things are going awesomely,” Alex replied, her face lighting up. “She’s amazing actually. Smart, beautiful, super-talented.” She sniffed sagely. “We’re a lot alike.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “True.” She sobered then, scratching her nose absently. “But... actually... I was thinking about the situation Cat’s in with her ex-husband. Their divorce hasn’t been completely settled yet and Chris is already flaking out on his visits with Carter. I feel really bad for him.”</p><p>“Hmmm...” Alex frowned a little. “Are you sure you should be getting into the middle of this?”</p><p>“Honestly, Alex,” Kara replied quietly. “I don’t think I could stop this. I don’t want to.” Her eyes met her sister’s and as Alex saw the emotion there, she nodded understandingly.</p><p>“Just be careful, ok? The last thing I want is for you to get hurt again after all you’ve been through.”</p><p>“I know,” the younger Danvers said with a sigh. “I just want to be there for them; however they need it.”</p><p>“That’s your hero showing,” Alex chuckled. “Don’t tell Clark or he’ll be nervous that you’re going to steal his S.”</p><p>“Alex,” Kara scolded. “You know Clark would be just fine with it if I revealed myself.”</p><p>The older sister held her hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok, fine!”</p><p>Xx</p><p>It was Wednesday afternoon and the school day had just ended. Kara looked at the clock and sat back in her chair as she watched Carter playing with some cars at the back of the room. They hadn’t told him yet, but she and Cat were taking him out for dinner and to see the new Disney movie that he’d been so excited about. There hadn’t been any tears in class since Monday, but Kara was keeping a close eye on him. She smiled as she heard Cat’s quick pace heading toward them and stood up. “Put your jacket on please, Carter. Your Mom’s coming.”</p><p>Kara slipped into her own leather jacket and opened the classroom door just as Cat reached it. “Hey.” She wanted to kiss the principal but knew that Carter was watching so she settled for a brief hug. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Better now,” Cat replied with a smile, hand reaching out to touch the zip of her friend’s jacket. Then her smile widened when Carter ran to her and hugged her legs. “Hi, Baby.”</p><p>“Hi Mommy. Is it time to go home?”</p><p>“Actually,” Cat replied with a smile. “Miss Danvers and I are taking you to that movie you wanted to see after dinner. Would you like that?”</p><p>Carter started jumping up and down excitedly, almost spilling the contents of his open backpack onto the floor. Kara grabbed for it and zipped it up with a grin. “Yes, Mommy! That’s great!”</p><p>“Ok, on one condition. When the movie is finished and we get home, you must go straight to bed. It’ll be late. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Mommy!”</p><p>“Good boy. Ok, ready to go, Miss Danvers?”</p><p>“I’m ready,” Kara replied, smiling as Carter took both her hand and Cat’s to herd them out of the school.</p><p>They decided on a kid-friendly restaurant for dinner, sitting together in a booth as they chatted about the week so far. Cat smiled at Kara across the table and briefly squeezed her hand. “I promise,” she said quietly while Carter was distracted. “That we’ll have some time alone together tonight.”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Kara replied letting her foot rub against Cat’s under the table.</p><p>After dinner they headed to the movie theater and chose the back row to sit in. During the movie, Carter moved to sit on Kara’s lap, and she smiled and held him close with one arm as she discreetly held Cat’s hand too.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Carter, no,” Cat said, adding a note of finality to her voice. “Time for bed. No arguing.”</p><p>“Ok, Mommy,” the little boy finally agreed after ten minutes of charmingly attempted persuasion to let him stay up.</p><p>Kara chuckled as she listened in on the conversation. She too was glad when he agreed to go quietly. It took fifteen more minutes, but Cat finally came into the living room and without a word, sat right down in Kara’s lap to kiss her deeply. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that ALL FUCKING DAY,” the principal laughed, resting her forehead against her friend's.</p><p>“Mmm... me too,” Kara agreed, eyes half-lidded in the dim lamplight as she ran her fingers through Cat’s hair. “Can we do it again?”</p><p>The principal nodded happily, and they kissed again, hands roaming lightly over each other as they teased and nibbled each other’s skin.</p><p>“You doing ok?” Cat checked in. “I don’t want anything to make you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’m about as far from uncomfortable as you can get,” the teacher replied with a grin. “Except maybe in one area.” She squeezed her thighs together and waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“Sorry, not sorry,” Cat chuckled quietly, her fingertips moving across the younger woman’s lips and face, as if committing her skin’s softness to memory. “I think you’re feeling exactly how I’m feeling... but this is all so new. No pressure at all, Kara.”</p><p>“Honestly,” Kara replied seriously. “It’s very new and I want to take this slowly. I think we both need that.” She sighed and looked down. “I know I do.”</p><p>Cat placed two fingers under her friend’s chin and lifted her face to look into her blue eyes. “We’ll move as fast as we’re both comfortable with... and if you have any doubts or fears, please tell me, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” the younger woman agreed. “If you’ll do the same.”</p><p>“I don’t want to drive you away with the bullshit that’s going on in my life,” Cat said softly after a moment of quiet.</p><p>“Cat,” Kara replied just as softly. “I care about you a lot and spending time with you… and Carter… makes me happy. The rest, we can deal with as it comes.”</p><p>“Ok,” Cat replied with a relieved smile.</p><p>They sealed the agreement with a gentle kiss.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Mommy, do you like Miss Danvers?”</p><p>Cat and Carter were sitting on a park bench, eating ice-cream as the sun bathed them in afternoon light.</p><p>“I do, why do you ask?” Cat replied apprehensively.</p><p>“Daddy doesn’t love me anymore. I think Miss Danvers should be my daddy now. She likes us, Mommy.”</p><p>Cat was stunned at the perceptiveness of her child, even if he was slightly off-base.</p><p>“Well, firstly, Daddy does love you. He’s just busy with work.” For a moment Cat felt anger bubble up inside her. For how much longer would she have to use Chris’s work as an excuse? “Secondly, Miss Danvers and I do like each other, very much, and she cares a lot about you too, but… women can’t be daddies, Sweetheart.”</p><p>“But at school, Michelle’s daddy is a woman,” Carter disagreed. He licked around the edge of his cone, then waited patiently as Cat wiped his face with a tissue.</p><p>His mother smiled. “That’s a little different, Baby. Michelle has two mommies.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because Michelle’s mommies love each other very much and wanted to have a baby, just like Daddy and I wanted you.”</p><p>“I see,” Carter nodded pensively as he licked an ice-cream dribble off his hand. Cat felt a surge of emotion as she saw her own mannerism in his thoughtful frown. “Can we watch SpongeBob when we get home?”</p><p>“Sure, I think that can be arranged,” Cat replied as she ruffled her son’s hair. “What do you think? Meatloaf for dinner?”</p><p>“YAY, Meatloaf!”</p><p>Xx</p><p>It was Friday, the day of the class outing, and Kara was packing at her kitchen table. She loaded her backpack with wet wipes, packs of tissue, a couple bottles of water and a small first aid kit. She was just taking the class to the kid’s science exhibit at the museum but, through bitter experience, she knew it was better to be prepared.</p><p>After navigating some light traffic, she backed her Harley into a parking space and slid her helmet off, smiling as Cat pulled into her designated space next to the school’s side entrance. “Morning,” the principal said with a smile as she opened the back door to let Carter out of his car seat. He waved at Kara and then took off into the school so, after a brief glance around, Cat leaned up and kissed her friend briefly on the lips. “You look SOOO sexy in that gear.”</p><p>The teacher grinned and slid her backpack off. “If only you could see the stuff I have in this bag,” she replied with a wink. “Wet wipes and Kleenex are REALLY hot.”</p><p>Cat laughed and shook her head. “Sounds like you’re ready for all mess eventualities, Girl Scout.”</p><p>“I try. The bus will be here at 8.30 so I’d better get going. I want to make sure the kids have time for breakfast, I’m planning on having them back here by lunch.”</p><p>They were aware of the other staff arriving around them and Cat sighed. “I REALLY want to kiss you again,” she said softly.</p><p>“Are you ready for this... us... to be public?” Kara asked.</p><p>“There are a few people here who already know that Chris and I are divorcing so let the masses have whatever opinion they want. Are YOU ready?”</p><p>Kara stroked Cat’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “If people see us, they see us. I don’t want to hide.”</p><p>“Ok,” Cat agreed with a smile. “But I think we’ll need to decide when to tell Carter too.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “You’re the best person to make that decision. I just want to do what’s best for him and that will always be your choice as his mother.”</p><p>Cat chuckled a little. “Uh… Kara, there’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>The teacher scratched her cheek nervously. “Ok...”</p><p>“Carter already asked me, since Chris is not seeing him much lately, if you could be his daddy.”</p><p>Kara’s hand went to her chest in surprise. “Me?”</p><p>“I had to explain the two mommies thing,” the principal added. “He adores you, so I don’t think there’ll be any problem if and when we decide to tell him.”</p><p>“Wow,” Kara murmured. “I wish we could talk about this more, but I really need to get going. I’ll see you later, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Cat agreed rubbing her friend’s back. “See you later.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Kara, her new teacher’s aide, Rhonda and a volunteer parent, Chloe, were standing together watching the group of kids playing in the science exhibits.</p><p>“So, you’re staying with the class permanently, Kara?” Chloe asked as she passed around a bag of candy.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara replied. “The teacher I was subbing for decided to retire so I got the job full time. And I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>“Neither could Michelle,” the brunette mother replied with a laugh. “She comes home every day with stories about you and says all the time how much she likes you. She does this funny thing where she says, ‘Miss Danvers says...’ and then tries to imitate you in this super-wise sounding voice.”</p><p>Kara laughed, shaking her head. “So sweet.”</p><p>“And as happy as you make our kid, I think my wife, Liv, is just a tad in love with you too.”</p><p>The teacher grinned. “Ha! Better not tell my...” She paused a moment. What was Cat? Her girlfriend? Her partner? The woman she’s dating? “…significant other,” she settled on. “I’m not sure she’d be happy.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t say a word,” Chloe replied, making a zipping motion across her mouth with her fingers.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were seeing… someone,” Rhonda commented.</p><p>“It’s very new,” Kara replied with a shrug.</p><p>“I see,” the aide said and both Chloe and Kara felt it get a little chillier in the vicinity.</p><p>But then Kara was distracted by one of the kids from her class who had climbed onto one of the displays and was a lot higher than the teacher felt comfortable with. “Excuse me,” she murmured as she straightened and started walking toward him. “Teddy, I need you to get down from there,” she said loudly as she got closer. The little boy was laughing and waving at her and she walked faster as she felt the risk of tragedy increase.</p><p>“Miss Danvers!” Teddy called as he waved harder. “Look at meeeeeeee!”</p><p>“Oh crap,” Kara sighed as she watched the boy’s knees slip over the edge of the exhibit and his hands struggle for purchase on the slick plastic. She broke into a run but, when she realized she wasn’t going to make it, she added a touch of super speed and skidded on her knees to catch him before he hit the floor. “Ok, Honey, I have you,” she said soothingly as he started to cry with the shock of what had happened.</p><p>“Jesus, Kara,” Chloe exclaimed as she and Rhonda made it to them. “How on Earth did you catch him like that?”</p><p>“Blind luck,” the teacher replied with a shake of her head. “I saw his knees slipping and poured on the speed. That could have ended really badly.” She stood Teddy on his feet and grinned at him. “You’re fine. Lesson learned?” she asked. “No more high climbing?”</p><p>“No, Miss Danvers,” the little boy replied, ruefully.</p><p>“Good Boy, now go on, get back to playing.” Shaking her head and getting to her feet, Kara let out a sigh of relief. That had been too close. “I wouldn’t have wanted to fill out the paperwork on THAT,” she said as Chloe laughed.</p><p>“My heart,” the volunteer replied with a shake of her own head. “I didn’t think you were going to make it. I was already grabbing my phone to call nine-one-one.”</p><p>“All’s well that ends well,” Rhonda finished as they headed back to their surveillance spot.</p><p>Xx</p><p>For someone with super-stamina, Kara couldn’t believe how weary she felt. After returning the kids safely to the school and finishing the afternoon, she collapsed into her chair and stretched her long legs out.</p><p>“That bad, huh?” Kara looked around to find Cat leaning against the door, arms folded over her silk-blouse-covered chest.</p><p>“Only one minor disaster,” the teacher replied as she straightened and smiled at her friend. “No injuries though.”</p><p>“I heard,” the principal replied. “You saved a kid from a nasty fall. Good job.”</p><p>Kara frowned unhappily. “I let myself get distracted. I didn’t even realize Teddy was climbing until it was too late to stop him. It was my fault.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Cat replied, shaking her head. “Kids climb stuff. From what I heard; you performed a damn miracle getting all the way across the room to catch him.”</p><p>“I had no choice. Parents don’t like kids returned with broken heads,” the teacher chuckled.</p><p>“You’re right about that,” the principal grinned. “Ok, so disaster aside, did everyone have fun?”</p><p>“Sure did,” Kara replied. “It went really well. Carter had a blast.”</p><p>“He certainly gushed about it,” Cat laughed as she moved across the room to lean against the teacher’s desk. She let her fingers run gently through Kara’s hair and the younger woman closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure.</p><p>“That feels good.”</p><p>“Tired?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>Cat nodded as she debated her next course of action. “So... um... I need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Oh? Twice in one day?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I don’t think you’re going to be too amused. I wasn’t.”</p><p>Kara pushed her chair into her desk, her body language professional as she watched Cat round the desk and take a seat in her guest chair. “Go on.”</p><p>“Well,” Cat said with a sigh. “I had a visit this afternoon, after you got back from the museum, from someone who had a… concern… about you.”</p><p>Kara blinked. “Bec... because Teddy fell?”</p><p>“No,” Cat replied, crossing her legs and relaxing. “Because apparently you’re gay and this person has concerns about being around you.” The teacher was so stunned she couldn’t even speak. Cat chuckled. “That was my initial reaction too.”</p><p>“Rhonda,” Kara got out around a suddenly tense jaw. “I thought she was acting weird after I said I was seeing someone. Michelle’s Mom and I were talking about it.”</p><p>“The reporter asked to remain anonymous,” Cat replied solemnly. “But I told this person that, if they had concerns about your sexuality, whatever it is, I would understand that they were resigning to avoid contact with you. I didn’t disclose MY sexuality to her, but I made it very clear that the policy of this school is one of inclusion and tolerance.”</p><p>“I did not see that coming from her,” Kara murmured. “Thanks, Cat.”</p><p>“Honestly, me neither,” Cat replied. “We compromised on her reassignment to another teacher and I already have a teacher’s aide lined up who’s chomping at the bit to work with you. This is nothing you did, Kara. It’s HER bigotry but I can’t fire her for it.”</p><p>“I know,” the teacher nodded. “I guess I’m just disappointed in her attitude.”</p><p>“Which leads me to my next point,” Cat went on. “I know this...” She indicated between the two of them. “... is very new and I know we agreed to let things unfold as they will. But Kara, I’m wondering if maybe we should keep this under wraps...”</p><p>“That’s not what I want, Cat,” Kara interrupted gently. “I don’t want to hide who I am or the woman I care about.”</p><p>“Me neither,” the principal replied. “But I’m just afraid that...” She shook her head, then squared her shoulders. “I don’t want anyone to think that you screwed your way into this job.”</p><p>The teacher nodded slowly and then got up to walk to the keyboard. She turned it on and sat down on the piano bench, flexing her hands a little as she started to play a classical piece Cat vaguely recognized. She joined her friend at the instrument, caressing her gently between her shoulder blades “You play beautifully,” she said.</p><p>“Thanks. It helps me to think and process,” Kara replied with a small smile.</p><p>Cat watched her for a few moments and then sat next to her, adding a more than decent harmony to the piece with one hand and making the teacher’s smile grow. “You know, Cat, Alex asked me the other night if I should be getting into this with you, knowing about Chris and the divorce and so on. I told her that I didn’t think I could stop myself now.”</p><p>Cat looked at her friend, surprise etched across her face. “Oh?”</p><p>“And I still feel that way,” Kara added with a shrug as she stopped playing and swiveled on the seat to face Cat. “There will be some people who’ll talk. We know that.” The principal nodded her agreement. “But let them. Most people will be happy for us. Let’s stick with the plan, Cat. Let’s just let things unfold. I don’t want to hide.”</p><p>The principal nodded, wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s neck and leaned in to kiss her gently. “Ok, Darling. Agreed.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Whatcha doing?” Alex asked as she watched her sister scroll through apartment listings. </p><p>Kara replied with a big smile. “As much as I love this loft, it’s time for me to get out on my own again. My full-time salary kicked in this pay period and with the money I’ve saved, I can afford it.”</p><p>“Actually,” Alex replied with a grin. “I may have a better idea for you. Kelly asked me to move in with her and I said yes, so would you like to take on this lease from me? Mrs. Tyler loves you since you fixed her TV. I’m pretty sure she’d agree.”</p><p>The teacher’s face lit up in a delighted smile. “Congratulations, Alex! That’s amazing news! And yes, I’d love to take over the lease!”</p><p>Alex pulled her sister into a bear hug and then punched her lightly on the shoulder. “Now you’ll be able to bring Cat home without having to put a sock on the door.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kara laughed, blushing an adorable pink.</p><p>Xx</p><p>It was Saturday morning and Kara, had she been human, was certain she’d be extremely hungover. She knew Alex was. “Hey, sorry I’m a tad late,” she grinned as she dropped out of a jog next to a bench where Cat and Carter were waiting. “Alex and I had a late night celebrating.”</p><p>“Miss Danvers! You’re here!!!” Carter squealed, leaping off the bench and into her arms. She caught him easily and twirled him around, making Cat laugh.</p><p>“Carter!” the older woman exclaimed. “It’s not polite to jump on people!”</p><p>Kara carefully turned the boy upside down and shook him gently. “Wow, look what I found attached to me. Is it a monster?” she asked playfully. She righted him, roared quietly into his ear and smooched his cheek.</p><p>“Noooooo!” Carter squealed through his wild giggles. “I’m not a monster!”</p><p>The teacher sat him back down on the bench, where she took a seat next to him, smiling over at Cat. “So, what were you celebrating?” the older blonde asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“My sister is moving in with her girlfriend and I’m going to take over the lease on her loft. I’m going to have my own place.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful news, Darling!” Cat replied, reaching over her son’s head to stroke Kara’s face.</p><p>“Miss Danvers, will you come live with us instead?” Carter asked seriously. “Mommy needs a new husband...” He frowned a little. “No... other Mommy.”</p><p>It was all Cat could do to not laugh as she locked eyes with the shocked teacher. “Told you.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Go on, he asked you, not me.”</p><p>Kara took a breath and then turned to the little boy who was looking up at her expectantly. “Well, unfortunately I can’t do that,” she replied. “But your Mom and I did want to ask you something. Would it be ok if I spent more time with the two of you?”</p><p>Carter blinked and looked at Cat. “Miss Danvers and I are going to be spending more time together and going out and dating,” she added. “Which means that she’ll be at our house and we’ll be at her house a lot more. She might even stay overnight sometimes.”</p><p>The little boy nodded slowly. “Like Michelle’s mommies?”</p><p>Cat stroked his hair back from his forehead and smiled proudly. “Yes, Baby. Like Michelle’s mommies.”</p><p>“Can Miss Danvers sleep in my room?” Carter asked, innocent blue eyes blinking up at her.</p><p>“No, she’ll sleep…” She locked eyes with Kara and smiled sexily at her, making the teacher swallow. Hard. “…in my room, but she’ll read you bedtime stories and tuck you in.”</p><p>“And play cars with you,” Kara added.</p><p>“Then that’s ok,” Carter finally stated. “I’d like Miss Danvers to spend more time with us.”</p><p>The teacher smiled happily. “Awesome! So, one more thing. I’d really like you to call me Kara outside of school. But when we’re at school, you have to call me Miss Danvers, ok?”</p><p>“I can call you Kara, but I have to call you Miss Danvers when we’re at school,” Carter repeated dutifully.</p><p>“Exactly. Good boy,” Cat praised. She hugged him and blew a raspberry on his cheek, making him giggle. “Now, what should we do first?”</p><p>“Feed the ducks!” The boy slid off the bench and jumped up and down. Kara grinned. He looked like a mini man in his khaki shorts, blue polo shirt and Nikes and she was totally besotted with his cuteness.</p><p>“Ducks it is,” she said and then stood up herself. “Race you to the pond?” Cat chuckled softly and stood too. “Come on! You too, Mom!” Kara added. “Ready, steady, go!”</p><p>Carter took off as fast as his little legs could carry him with Cat and Kara close behind. “Be careful not to fall into the water!” his mother called as they grew close to where the ducks were waddling around at the edge of the pond. The birds scattered, quacking indignantly as Carter skidded to a stop on the muddy ground.</p><p>“I won!” he yelled triumphantly, holding his arms in the air and doing a little dance of victory. Kara smiled broadly and wrapped her arm around Cat’s shoulders, kissing her temple.</p><p>Cat wound her arm around the teacher’s waist to grasp her hip and lean against her. “You’re falling in love with my kid,” she said softly.</p><p>Kara kissed her temple again and nodded as she adjusted her glasses. “Yeah, I think I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the mature rating finally comes in! We’re also going to hear some of Kara’s backstory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon was warm and bright as Cat inserted a quarter into the bird feed dispenser and received a handful. Then she went to Carter and put it into his hand for him to feed to the now excitedly quacking ducks. “Give them all a little bit each.” she explained, watching as her son moved from bird to bird handing out the tasty morsels.</p><p>For a moment, the sounds of the city grated a little on Kara’s senses and the cries for help she couldn’t answer made her question herself as usual, but she’d had a lot of practice at blocking it out, so she breathed through it and focused on Cat, who was watching her son with a look of adoration on her face.</p><p>Carter wasn’t the only one Kara was falling for. It was both terrifying and amazing and the teacher was slightly in awe of this new development. Kara had wondered if she’d ever find love again and while she was trying to not dive head-first into this with Cat, the older woman made her happy every time they were together. She knew that they had a lot to learn about each other and that they were new to the dating thing but every time she was with Cat and Carter, she felt part of their family... belonging.</p><p>“Penny for them,” Cat said, nudging the teacher with her shoulder.</p><p>“I was thinking about us,” Kara replied. “About how much I love being with you and Carter.” She shrugged a little. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever be ready for a relationship again after Mike.”</p><p>“I’d like to talk about that,” the older woman asked. “If you’re comfortable with sharing?”</p><p>Kara sucked in an apprehensive breath but nodded her agreement. Cat led her to a bench where they could sit and talk while keeping an eye on Carter. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“I know what I heard in the media, but I don’t know if what I heard was completely true. Could you just tell me what happened in your own words?” the principal asked.</p><p>The younger woman nodded and took a moment to think as she wiped her palms on her thighs. “Mike was from Midvale. I knew him when we were in high school and didn’t give him the time of day ‘cos he was a real dick, but after college, when I moved back, I bumped into him again and it seemed like he’d really grown up, you know? We sat in a coffee shop and talked for hours and as we were leaving, he asked me out on an official date.”</p><p>Cat nodded her understanding.</p><p>“We dated for over two years before he asked me to marry him. It was a Valentine’s Day. He got down on one knee in front of my stepmom and Alex, and I, of course, said yes because I loved him. Neither of us wanted to wait so after a short engagement, we got married that June. Everything was really great for a few years... but then I met Lena.”</p><p>Cat crossed her legs and leaned against Kara, taking her hand and caressing her fingers as she watched Carter throwing stones into the pond.</p><p>“Lena was amazing. She was a new hire at my stepmom’s lab, and Eliza saw brilliance in her after only a few days. She introduced us at a Christmas party a few months later, and Lena and I became fast friends. I won’t deny that I was attracted to her. She was beautiful... born in Ireland with long black hair, green eyes and a lilting accent that made me want to listen to her all day. She listened without interrupting and was so smart that she blew me away sometimes.” Kara grinned a little at that, remembering her friend's mischievous smile when they discussed science. “Most of all she was an amazing confidante and I trusted her totally.”</p><p>Cat smiled. “She does sound like a wonderful friend,” she agreed.</p><p>“The first sign of trouble with Mike was the day after I’d come home late one night after dinner with Lena. I’d told Mike no when he pushed for sex and he said ok at the time, but the next morning he was surly and angry. I asked him what was wrong, and he said, ‘I guess Lena’s a better fuck than I am.’” Kara paused as the familiar pain made her chest clench. “I was so shocked; I really didn’t know what to say.”</p><p>“I can only imagine,” Cat replied, shaking her head.</p><p>“I just tried to stay calm. I sat next to him at the table and held his hand. I told him there was nothing but friendship between Lena and me and I thought he believed me but, over the following weeks, his comments just got worse and worse. But I refused to stop being friends with Lena just because my husband was paranoid. In fact, I wasn’t even sure why he thought I would want a relationship with a woman. I hadn’t mentioned anything about being bisexual to him.” A tear tracked down her face and she rubbed impatiently at it. “And then one evening, I came home from work to find my stuff packed and sitting outside the front door of our house.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Cat murmured.</p><p>“I tried to reason with him and suggested we see a couple’s therapist, but he refused point blank and I had no choice but to leave. I stayed with Eliza for weeks while I was trying to get my marriage back on track.” She wiped her face with the back of her hand. “But then I got angry. I got angry with him for not trusting me after being together for so long. I went to Lena’s that night and finally confided in her that Mike had thought we’d been sleeping together and that we were separated. I expected her to be angry or embarrassed, but she wasn’t. She hugged me so tightly and told me that everything would be ok… that I always had her no matter what. And before I even realized what was happening, we were kissing. I really don’t know who kissed whom, but we stopped immediately and agreed that it wouldn’t happen again.”</p><p>“Did it?” Cat asked.</p><p>“No,” Kara replied. “Never. But Mike finally agreed to therapy, and I made the stupid mistake of telling him about it to start over with a clean slate.” She shook her head, tears rising again. “Oh my God, Cat, he got so angry. He was yelling and throwing stuff to the point where the therapist threatened to call the police. He stormed out, got in his car and sped away, leaving me and the therapist just shaking our heads. She advised me to be careful about going home because he was very unstable.”</p><p>Cat could feel the beginning of tremors in Kara’s tall frame, and she put her arms around her friend, holding her close. “We can stop, Kara. This is obviously very hard for you. How about we take a break? Get some coffee?”</p><p>Kara wiped her eyes and nodded. “I think I need ice-cream,” she replied, chuckling a little. She got up wearily and called out to Carter. “Hey Bud, how about a snack?”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat could tell that the conversation had been hard on her friend. Kara was unusually quiet and just listened and smiled as Carter chatted amiably around mouthfuls of chocolate ice-cream. The principal decided not to press for any more details. It could wait for another day so, instead, she reached across the table and gently took the younger woman’s hand, bringing it to her lips to nuzzle and kiss its knuckles.</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened and moved to Carter, but the little boy just grinned and went on with his story. She took a breath and smiled at Cat, nodding a little as she received a raised eyebrow and then a return smile. She knew that her friend was checking in on her and she was grateful for it. She hadn’t talked about Lena and Mike in a long time and, while she wanted to tell Cat everything, it had been harder than she’d expected.</p><p>“Mom,” Carter said, interrupting their moment. “I’m full.” He pushed his ice-cream bowl away and then went around the table to sit in her lap and rest his head on her shoulder. “Thank you for ice-cream. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Son,” Cat replied as she smoothed his curls back from his forehead and kissed it. “Tired? Maybe it’s time we go home for a nap before dinner, huh?”</p><p>The little boy rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Are you coming home with us, Kara?”</p><p>“Sure am,” the teacher replied.</p><p>“Good,” Cat and Carter said at the same time, identical looks on their faces that made Kara’s heart melt once again.</p><p>It didn’t take long to get back to Cat’s place, but Carter was already asleep in his car seat when they got there. The principal lifted him gently and carried him straight to his room to tuck him in for a nap and then met Kara at the kitchen island where she was making some coffee.</p><p>“Doing ok?” Cat asked gently as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind and nuzzled between her shoulder blades. “I know you’ve been upset this afternoon. I’m sorry I asked you to talk about things.”</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for,” the younger blonde replied. “It’s always going to be painful to talk about, but I owe it to Lena. It’s important to me that the truth about what happened is out there.” She turned in Cat’s arms. “But for now, I just want some alone time with you.” Kara lifted Cat up to sit on the island and stood between her thighs to kiss her softly. The older woman’s fingers threaded sensually through her hair, making Kara moan softly and press even closer, deepening the kiss and swirling her tongue around Cat’s as she started a gentle exploration of her cheeks and neck.</p><p>Cat's hands roamed over Kara too and her heart was suddenly pounding so hard, she could hear the rush of blood in her ears. All she could feel was Kara... her wandering hands, her seeking, supple lips and hard muscle under soft skin, underneath her clothes. Cat’s skin was tingling with arousal and a throbbing sensation began between her thighs, making her groan low in her throat. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, drawing her impossibly closer.</p><p>It was Kara’s turn to groan, and she let her hands move lower to untuck Cat’s shirt from her jeans. “Is it ok if I touch you?” she whispered as her fingertips brushed the soft skin of the older woman’s stomach. At Cat’s breathless nod, Kara’s hands began to explore even more of her girlfriend’s overheated skin and when she cupped Cat’s breasts through her bra and ran her thumbs in slow circles over her nipples, the principal sucked in a breath and shuddered.</p><p>“God, Kara...” Cat groaned as waves of pleasure shot right from her breasts to her groin. Her hips rocked forward into Kara’s stomach and, as they kissed, she felt the younger woman begin to tremble against her. She eased back a little in concern. “Are you ok?” she asked gently.</p><p>Kara was breathing heavily but she nodded, a smile taking over her face. “Yes, yeah, I’m great.”</p><p>“I’d like to take this upstairs,” the older woman said in a gentle, yet seductive tone as she suckled on a convenient earlobe. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I want you naked,” Kara replied breathlessly. “It doesn’t matter where.” Then she paused and eased back herself, her brow scrunched a little. “Wait, what about Carter? I mean, is it ok that we’re doing this here?”</p><p>Cat reached around Kara to grab her ass and pull her close again. “It’s fine. He’s sleeping. We have a couple of hours.”</p><p>Kara hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. “Screw it,” she said and picked Cat up off the island, grinning as the smaller woman locked her legs around her waist. Upstairs, the bedroom door was ajar, so she nudged it open with her toes and brought Cat inside, then nudged it back closed again and hit the button to lock it. Just in case.</p><p>“Impressive,” Cat breathed as she ran her tongue around the shell of Kara’s ear and nibbled her earlobe again. “You’re strong. It’s sexy.”</p><p>“I work out,” Kara replied with a chuckle, but a twinge of need of a different kind hit her too. She was somewhat surprised at her sudden, overwhelming desire to tell Cat her secret.</p><p>Cat had left her shoes downstairs, so Kara toed off her boots and laid her girlfriend down on the bed. She slowly crawled up to lie over her, supporting herself on her arms and smiling as Cat lifted herself up to kiss her and then unceremoniously pull her down. They rolled over so Cat was on top, straddling Kara’s thighs, and the teacher felt her shirt buttons being quickly opened. Her eyes slid closed as lips and tongue teased her skin from the bottom of her bra down to the waistband of her jeans. And then Cat slowly opened the button fly, her eyes half-lidded and arousal filled as her girlfriend’s sculpted abs were fully revealed. She traced her tongue along and around every ridge, making the younger woman squirm with pleasure.</p><p>“If there’s anything that makes you uncomfortable,” she said softly. “Tell me and we’ll stop, ok?”</p><p>Kara nodded. “Same goes for you.” Then she sat up to grasp the bottom of Cat’s untucked shirt and lift it off over her head. They kissed slowly and deeply as she unclasped the older woman’s bra and then tossed them both over the side of the bed. Cat returned the favor and they both moaned as their breasts met, nipples brushing as they slid against each other.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Cat groaned in a sultry tone that made Kara shudder and go for her girlfriend’s fly but in her haste, she simply pulled the denim apart, making Cat laugh as the button plunked off the chest of drawers across the room. “Easy, Tiger,” she teased, kissing Kara’s nose playfully.</p><p>“Sorry,” the Kryptonian grinned sheepishly, but Cat immediately went for her lips again and pressed her back into the bed. She pushed her thigh heavily into Kara’s core and then leaned down to trace her tongue into the hollow of her throat. The younger blonde whimpered, and her hips lifted wantonly.</p><p>And then there was nothing but cool air. Kara’s eyes flew open as she felt the bed move and found Cat standing over her, balancing on the mattress as she pushed her own jeans and black lace underwear down with a torturously slow wiggle of her hips. The teacher’s mouth first grew dry and then watered profusely as the beauty of Cat’s body was fully revealed to her.</p><p>“Take them off,” the principal said softly, indicating Kara’s jeans, and the teacher did as she was told, lifting her hips to slide the heavy denim, her underwear and her socks off over her feet to toss them onto the floor. She was already aroused beyond belief but, when Cat’s eyes hungrily moved over her, the throbbing between her thighs grew insistent and almost uncomfortable.</p><p>But the older woman seemed to read her mind and knelt between them as she leaned forward to suck Kara’s nipples and worry them gently between her teeth. Then she slowly lifted the younger woman’s long leg over her left shoulder, dropping teasing kisses on her ankle and up her calf to her knee.</p><p>“Cat...” Kara moaned as cool air hit the stunning wetness of her core. “Oh my God...” The older woman smiled and leaned forward to suck Kara’s nipples again as she slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Kara tensed for a moment and then relaxed with a deep, hissing groan. “Yeesss...”</p><p>Cat’s rhythm was slow at first but soon Kara’s hips were setting their own pace and between heavy wet kisses and gasping breaths the younger woman rolled them over and to Cat’s surprise entered her gently to match thrusts.</p><p>The principal’s free hand shot up and she grasped the headboard behind her, hips stuttering for a moment as a particularly intense bolt of pleasure struck her. She was having trouble concentrating but then she realized that Kara had slowed her own motions on Cat’s fingers and was simply watching her lover with an expression of awe on her face as Cat hurtled her toward orgasm.</p><p>“Oh no, Buttercup,” With a playful grin, Cat shook her head and rolled them over again, this time picking up her pace and feeling Kara tightening around her fingers again. She rode the younger woman’s fingers and pushed hard and fast into her until they were both breathing hard, both close to orgasm, wrapped around each other, sweating, wet, groaning in unison… begging each other for more. A ball of passion in the center of Cat’s bed.</p><p>Kara reached out and took Cat’s free hand, lacing their fingers together against her chest and meeting her eyes. “Cat...” Her voice was tight, higher than normal.</p><p>And Cat saw the desperate need for release in her eyes. She pressed down on Kara and whimpered desperately, face pressed into Kara’s neck as first she and then the younger blonde came in a shudder of helpless cries.</p><p>It was quiet then, stillness broken only by the sounds of labored breathing and soft kisses. “You are so amazing,” Cat whispered.</p><p>Kara rolled them onto their sides and snuggled close. “So are you,” she replied as she brought Cat’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. The chill of the air conditioning raised goosebumps on the older woman’s damp skin, and she pulled a disheveled sheet up over their nakedness.</p><p>“Can you stay?” Cat asked softly, unwilling to let the moment go so soon.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara replied with a sweet smile and a few minutes later, they were both sleeping, wrapped in each other’s arms.</p><p>XX</p><p>“Mommy? Is dinner ready? I’m hungry.” A series of knocks sounded out, waking Cat and Kara immediately. The younger woman sat up with wide eyes and sheet clutched to her chest.</p><p>Cat chuckled softly. “It’s ok, you locked the door, remember?”</p><p>“Right,” Kara replied, letting out a terrified breath.</p><p>“Kara and I are napping!” Cat called back to her son. “Wait in the kitchen for us, Honey.” Then she pulled her lover back into her arms and nuzzled her neck. “It’s ok,” she said, ducking her head to meet the younger woman’s eyes. “Really.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara replied sheepishly. “I’m not sure why I freaked out.”</p><p>“Kara Danvers, are you worried about irreparably damaging my son if he sees us together like this?”</p><p>“Uhhh...”</p><p>“How many times do you think he’s seen Chris and me in bed together?”</p><p>“Uhhh...”</p><p>“That’s right. Relax, it’ll be fine. We just need to remember to keep the door locked when we’re having sex.”</p><p>Kara grinned broadly. “So... you’re planning on us doing this again?”</p><p>Cat slid out of the bed and stood next to it, hands perched on her hips as the fading daylight painted her naked body with glowing stripes through the partially open blinds. Kara’s heartbeat quickened as the older woman suddenly turned and sashayed into the bathroom. “Just wait ‘til Carter goes to bed,” she threw back over her shoulder with a wink.</p><p>Kara just grinned wider.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Kara woke suddenly, unsure of what had disturbed her. Cat was sleeping peacefully next to her and, when she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she saw it was only just after five in the morning. She x-rayed the room for her phone, reached for it where it had ended up on the floor and checked it for messages, snickering as she correctly interpreted the eggplant and peach emojis from Alex for what they meant in millennial-speak. Then she set her phone on the nightstand and lifted a little to look at Cat.</p><p>The older blonde was sleeping peacefully and looked totally relaxed. Kara smiled. She too felt more relaxed than she had in ages. Maybe even since before the trial. She spooned against her lover’s back and kissed her shoulder. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time,” she whispered. “Thank you.”</p><p>“If you’re waking me up this early,” Cat said softly, surprising Kara. “It’d better be for either coffee or sex.”</p><p>“Mmmmm... I don’t have coffee but...” the younger woman replied as she cupped Cat’s breast with one hand to tease the nipple and slid her other down her stomach and between her legs to slowly stroke her.  The older blonde’s breath hitched, and she bent one knee to give Kara better access. Pleasurable tingles worked through her as Kara’s fingers slowly circled and teased her clit, gathering her lover’s growing wetness on her fingertips and then swirling them faster. Cat reached back and held Kara’s head as the teacher kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulder. It was gentle and erotic and only moments later, Cat came with a gasp of a moan, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her body shuddered in Kara’s arms. As her heartbeat settled, she turned into the younger woman’s chest, relaxing against her and playing with her hair where it fell over her breast.</p><p>“I’m… starting to think that Chris and I separated for a reason more than his just being a cheater and liar,” she began slowly.</p><p>“Oh?” Kara kissed Cat’s forehead and waited for her to go on.</p><p>“You said I’m the best thing that’s happened to you in a long time.”</p><p>“You heard that, huh?” Kara smiled.</p><p>“I did,” Cat replied. “And I feel the same way about you. I know it’s been hard on Carter but, Kara, the more I think about it, the more I realize that I wasn’t happy with Chris, especially in the months before we separated. I just hadn’t admitted it to myself. Maybe he felt the same way. Maybe that’s why he had the affair.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I only understand how dead I was inside back then… now that I feel alive.”</p><p>Tears welled in Kara’s eyes. She knew exactly what Cat meant.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“You know this makes you queer now, right?”</p><p>“What?” Kara peered through the bathroom wall at her snickering sister. “Seriously, Alex?” she called. “Don’t you have anything better to do than label my sexuality? Don’t you have stuff to move into Kelly’s or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I do,” Alex replied, waving her hand dismissively. “She’ll be here in a few minutes to help me. What I mean is that, now that you’ve knocked boots with Cat, it makes you queer.”</p><p>“Knocked boots? What?” the younger Danvers murmured to herself as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel. She opened the door, releasing a cloud of steam, and stuck her head out. “Alex, you know I’ve always been bisexual... why does it suddenly matter now?” she asked, eyebrows raised. “It’s not like I’m going to be... like... Hi I’m Kara and I’m queer! Isn’t being an alien enough?”</p><p>Alex chuckled. “You’re right, I’m sorry.</p><p>“Who’s an alien?” Kelly asked as she closed the front door behind her and walked to Alex to peck her lips.</p><p>“Uh... Superman,” Kara replied, clearing her throat. “Although sometimes I feel like one myself.”</p><p>“I hear ya,” Kelly chuckled. “But why today, in particular?”</p><p>“Kara and Cat had sex for the first time last night,” Alex interjected, poorly changing the subject. “I was joking about her being queer now.”</p><p>Kelly blinked at her girlfriend and shook her head, then went to Kara who was still standing in the bathroom doorway. “Are you ok, Sweetie?” she asked gently, obviously donning her therapist hat.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara’s breath hitched, and, unexpectedly, her eyes welled. “It was absolutely amazing… and I loved being with Cat, but it was the first time since Mike...” She took another breath.</p><p>“It’s a lot,” Kelly surmised.</p><p>“Yeah,” the younger Danvers agreed.</p><p>Alex sighed and went to her sister to hug her, wet towel and all. “I’m sorry, Kara. I was totally insensitive.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” the Kryptonian replied, impatiently rubbing her eyes. “And I’m really ok. Cat was so sweet and thoughtful, and she made me feel very safe. It just made me think about some things I’d been avoiding for a while now.”</p><p>“Like what?” Alex asked.</p><p>Kara wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in just her towel. “Hold that thought. I’ll be back in a sec.”</p><p>She went to her bedroom and quickly got dressed, then returned to the living room to sit with Alex and Kelly.</p><p>“What were you going to say?” Alex prompted as soon as they were all settled with glasses of wine. Eleven-forty-five was close enough to noon, right?</p><p>“Once I figured out that I was interested in women, I felt totally constrained by the expectations of other people. You aside, Alex, I worried about the people we knew in Midvale judging me and later, the parents of the kids I taught. And then I married Mike. I loved him and I wouldn’t have cheated on him, even though he didn’t believe that.” Kelly and Alex nodded their understanding. “But I felt limited in our marriage too. Like I had no room to grow or breathe... until I met Lena.”</p><p>“Did you have romantic feelings for Lena?” Kelly asked gently. “It’s ok if you did. We can be attracted to other people, even when we love someone deeply.”</p><p>Kara smiled as she thought about it. “I admired her and loved her because she was my best friend and because she opened my eyes to the fact that I was just playing a role in my own life rather than living it fully.” She let out a breath and looked at her sister. “I’ve never admitted that to anyone before. Does that make me fucked up?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Alex replied, shaking her head.</p><p>“We evolve into many different people over the course of our life,” Kelly added. “The person you’ll be tomorrow may be different than the person you were yesterday. And with each day you learn more about yourself and about what you want.”</p><p>Kara leaned back and crossed her legs, twirling her wine glass by its stem as she thought about that. “So... you’re saying that our lives are chapters. They bring us through a story to its logical conclusion.”</p><p>“Psychologically, pretty much,” Kelly smiled. “You just have to ensure that you’re the main character in your story, not just the narrator.”</p><p>Alex chuckled. “Sounds like Cat is the beginning of a new chapter in your life.”</p><p>There was a long moment of quiet and then Kara looked back to her sister. “I’m in love with her.” Her voice was quiet, almost reverent. “I haven’t told her because I’m still trying to understand it for myself… and our relationship is still very new... but I know I am.” Tears slowly tracked down her cheeks, emotion overflowing as Kelly got up and moved to sit beside her.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” she asked gently, erasing the wet trails with her thumb.</p><p>Kara sniffled. “Because I’m in awe, I guess,” she replied, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. “I thought I loved Mike. I did love him. I wanted to marry him. But... the way I feel about Cat... this overwhelming feeling of belonging when I’m with her... I never had that with Mike... nor anyone else I’ve been with.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing though, right?” Alex asked.</p><p>Kara nodded. “It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p>The older Danvers grinned and squashed herself onto the love seat with her family. “Then don’t be afraid to tell her you love her. When the time is right, you’ll know.”</p><p>She kissed Kelly on the lips and then her sister on the forehead. “I love you both.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Monday morning. Cat sighed as she eyed the stack of report cards she needed to review before the end of the week. She had to review every child and every teacher annually and it really was her least favorite thing about being principal.</p><p>She was taking a seat at her desk and getting settled when a knock sounded at the door and Eve stuck her head inside. “Excuse me, Miss Grant. Kara needs you in her classroom. Something about Carter not feeling well.”</p><p>“Oh... thanks, Eve.” Cat got up, slipped back into her heels and headed down the corridor.</p><p>Kara heard her coming and stepped out of the classroom to meet her in the hallway. “Why are you covered in wet patches, Miss Danvers?” the principal asked as she stopped in front of her girlfriend and perched her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Carter,” Kara replied ruefully.</p><p>Cat frowned unhappily. “Carter threw water on you?”</p><p>“No, he threw UP on me. This is my attempt at cleaning myself up.”</p><p>Cat couldn’t help it. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed heartily, doubling over as Kara’s face morphed into the picture of incredulity.</p><p>“Seriously, Miss Grant?” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring.</p><p>As the principal’s laughter wound down, she grinned widely. “Before he threw up on you, did he come to you telling you he wasn’t feeling well and to ask to sit on your lap?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kara replied.</p><p>“Did he snuggle against you and want to hold your hand against his tummy because that magically makes him feel better?”</p><p>Kara frowned, confused. “Um... yes...”</p><p>“Did he want you to sing him the sunshine song?”</p><p>Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “Cat, how did you know all that?”</p><p>Cat gently caressed her girlfriend's cheek with her knuckles. “Welcome to motherhood, Darling.” She proceeded into the classroom then, leaving the stunned Kryptonian standing outside with her mouth open.</p><p>Kara blinked and slowly smoothed down the front of her shirt, taking and releasing a deep breath. “Holy shit.” Then she followed Cat into the classroom, smiling as she saw the older woman sitting on the bench under the coat rack with her son nestled in her lap. Carter held out his hand to her and she crossed the room to sit next to him and take it. “How are you feeling, Buddy?”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I’m sorry I threw up on you,” he replied pitifully. “But I do feel better now.”</p><p>“No problem, Carter. I’m just glad you’re feeling ok.” She looked at Cat then. “Do you want to take him home?”</p><p>“No,” Cat replied. “I have some stuff I need to get done but I think I’ll take him to the nurse and let him sleep for a while. It’s probably just a stomach bug. A couple of kids are out with it from other classes.”</p><p>“Ok,” Kara smiled. “I’ll check in on him a little later.”</p><p>Cat stood then and lifted her son into her arms. “C’mon, Kiddo. Let’s get you settled in for a nap, ok?”</p><p>“Ok, Mommy,” Carter replied, letting his head rest on her shoulder. “Bye, Miss Danvers.”</p><p>“Later, Buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very quiet in the loft now that Alex had moved out. Kara was sitting at her kitchen table, dressed in pajamas and looking at the website of the storage company she’d used to store her stuff after she and Mike had divorced. Going through it was something she’d been putting off but, now that she had a place of her own again, she knew it was time.</p><p>Cat had called her earlier that day to warn her that her mother, Katherine, was going to visit and to invite Kara for dinner on Friday night to meet her. Cat had apologized for her mother in advance, making the younger blonde laugh but still agree to be there. Cat had also solemnly promised that she could escape to Carter’s room if things went sideways… and that she might just join her.</p><p>So, the teacher reserved a van online for morning after the dinner from the local Rental Cars R Us and made of list of things she wanted to bring back to National City. Everything else, she’d bring to a charity store and donate. The keep list was short and was mostly made up of keepsakes she’d collected since she’d landed on Earth.</p><p>Her phone rang then, showing Cat’s name on the screen so she picked up straight away. “Two calls in one day, I’m honored,” she teased.</p><p>Cat chuckled. “I missed you but I’m also calling to say that I’m taking Carter to the Urgent Care, so he probably won’t be in class tomorrow. He has a fever and sore throat to go with his stomachache and I suspect it may be strep.”</p><p>“Shit,” Kara replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Cat agreed. “Anyway, better get going. I’ll let you know how we do.”</p><p>“Uhhh… Cat...?</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Would it be... weird... if I asked to come with you?”</p><p>There was silence for a moment and then the principal cleared her throat gently. “No, Darling,” she replied, her voice a little hoarse. “And I’d actually really appreciate the company.”</p><p>“Text me the address and I’ll meet you there,” Kara said, already in her bedroom grabbing jeans and a t-shirt out of her closet.</p><p>“Ok, will do,” Cat replied. “Thanks, Kara.”</p><p>“See you shortly.”</p><p>They hung up and Kara tossed her phone onto the bed as she shimmied into her jeans, then into her bra and t-shirt. After a moment to buckle her boots and get her jacket on, she looked at the address Cat had texted and thought about how to get there. Then she headed out, pushing the speed limit a little as she navigated the streets on her motorcycle. Fifteen minutes later she was at the Urgent Care and, leaving her Harley parked next to Cat’s car, went quickly inside. Carter was wrapped up in a blanket over his pajamas, sitting on his mother’s knee and looking miserable. But he smiled when he saw Kara and held out his arms to her. “Kara,” he croaked and then swallowed painfully.</p><p>“Hey, Buddy” she replied softly as she took him into her arms and hugged him gently. He rested his head on her shoulder, wrapped his little hand into her hair and then pressed it against the hollow of her throat. “Feeling cruddy, huh?” Then she smiled at Cat. “How are you doing, Honey?” Cat shrugged distantly and the teacher frowned a little. “What is it?” she asked.</p><p>“I called You-Know-Who, right before I called you... you know... to tell him we’re sick,” the principal said. “He told me that his girlfriend is pregnant... that he has a...” Her breath hitched and her face crumpled into tears. “A new family now.”</p><p>“Oh Cat,” Kara breathed. “I’m so sorry.” She wrapped her arm around her lover’s shoulders and held her close as Carter sniffled obliviously against her neck.</p><p>“I’m not upset for me,” the older blonde replied. “He and I are more than done. It’s more...” Her eyes rested on her son. “I don’t know what’s going to happen.”</p><p>“I know,” the teacher replied with a sigh.</p><p>Then Cat looked at her, green eyes shimmering. “Thank you for being here, Kara. You’ve honestly been more of a parent over the last few weeks than he’s been over the last six months.”</p><p>“I care about you both,” Kara said with a little smile. “So, so much.”</p><p>“And we care about you,” Cat replied, with a watery smile.</p><p>“Carter Grant,” a nurse called then, and they stood up, Kara carrying the sick boy across the waiting room as Cat wrapped her arm around her waist and walked along with them. The nurse led them into a small alcove where she took Carter’s height, weight and temperature. Then she led them into an examination room to take his blood pressure. “Temps a little higher than normal but otherwise, his vitals are good,” the woman smiled. “Our physician assistant tonight, Susan, will be in, in just a few minutes. She’s just finishing up with another patient.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Cat said with a smile and the nurse ducked out as she took a chair and cuddled her son against her chest. Kara stayed standing and restlessly paced, stopping periodically to read a notice or flier on the cork board and then begin pacing again. The principal chuckled softly. “Wearing a hole in the floor isn’t going to make him feel better any sooner,” she said.</p><p>“I know,” Kara replied. “I’m just...” She sighed.</p><p>“Worried and don’t know what to do with it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, that’s exactly it.”</p><p>Carter looked at her with heavily-blinking, blue eyes. “Kara, can you sing me a song?”</p><p>“Sure, you want the sunshine song?” the younger blonde said as she crouched in front of him, smiling as he nodded pitifully. She took his hand, stroking her fingers over it soothingly and sang softly as Cat rocked him. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sun...”</p><p>Just then, there was a tap on the door and a young woman with short, dark hair and kind brown eyes stuck her head in. “I’m Susan Vasquez. I heard that there’s a handsome young man in here who has a frog in his throat,” she stated seriously. Cat and Kara smiled at each other as the P.A. took a seat on a rolling stool in front of Carter. “So, Carter? What's your frog’s name?”</p><p>Carter blinked and raised his head to look at the newcomer. “But I don’t have a frog,” he replied solemnly.</p><p>“Sure, you do,” Susan advised. “It’s what’s making your throat feel bad. But I’m going to give you some medicine that will teleport it home to its family, so it won’t hurt anymore. K?” Carter nodded. “But first, I need to get some spit to make sure I’m using the right medicine. Yuck, right? So, let me just take this...” She produced a long cotton swab. “And rub it inside here...” She slipped it into his mouth and grabbed a sample. “Great job! So brave.” Then she looked at his throat, listened to his heart and lungs, and checked his glands for swelling, nodding to herself. “Such a good boy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Carter replied with a little smile.</p><p>Susan ruffled his hair and then looked at Cat and Kara. “So, are you both his Moms or...?” she asked, eyebrows raised as her eyes raked over Kara’s face and then her body.</p><p>Cat nodded as she put her hand on the teacher’s thigh, a tad possessively. “Yes, I’m his biological mother. Kara is my partner.”</p><p>Susan smiled a little as her eyes lowered to take notes on her iPad. “Cool. So, I’m going to run this sample now. I suspect it’s strep, but we’ll know in about fifteen minutes.” She got up and stroked her knuckles against Carter’s cheek. “Hang in there, Champ, we’ll have you feeling better in no time.”</p><p>A few minutes after Susan had left the room and Carter had fallen asleep, Cat sighed softly. “I guess I’m going to have to get used to that,” she muttered.</p><p>“Huh? Get used to… what?” Kara asked confusedly.</p><p>“Other people checking you out,” the principal said. “That P.A. was totally eye-fucking you.”</p><p>“Tch, she was not,” the teacher scoffed. “Why would she?”</p><p>“Why would she not? Kara, I know you have zero clue but you’re absolutely gorgeous,” Cat replied seriously. “And if we’re going to be together, I’m going to have to get a handle on my feelings about other people wanting you.”</p><p>The Kryptonian blushed a little and looked down. Then her face grew serious. “Cat... there’s something I need to tell you and I need to do it now before this gets... before WE get...” She swallowed as the principal’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“What is it, Kara?”</p><p>The teacher’s eyes moved to Carter who was still fast asleep, tucked against his mother’s chest. Then she checked the room carefully for cameras and looked back at Cat with trepidation. “So... you... you’ve heard of Superman, right?” She got up, wringing her hands together nervously. “And that he’s from Krypton?”</p><p>“Of course,” the principal chuckled.</p><p>The teacher paced back and forth, shaking out her arms as she muttered to herself... “Jesus... how do I...?” She stopped then and looked Cat directly in the eye. “Ok, look... he’s from Krypton.... and... and so am I. We’re cousins. It’s a long story but I landed on Earth a long time ago and the Danvers family adopted me so I could live among humans. No one knows except my adoptive Mom, my sister... and now you.”</p><p>Cat blinked and her mouth opened and then closed... and then opened again. “You’re... Kryptonian?” she said. “With... with... with... the f-flying... and the freezy breath thing?”</p><p>Kara nodded. “And the heat vision... and the super strength and speed.”</p><p>“Ooohhh,” the older blonde breathed out.</p><p>“D...do you want to see?” the teacher tentatively asked.</p><p>Cat paused and then nodded slowly. Kara nodded in reply and slowly fisted her hands at her sides as she looked up at the ceiling. Then she applied just enough thrust to lift herself and hover a few inches off the floor.</p><p>The principal gasped and shook her head slowly. “I... I have no idea what to say.”</p><p>Kara nodded again as she touched down and sat in a chair next to her lover. “I know...” She took a deep breath. “This… this is big, Cat. My cousin’s experiences have proven that it’s not safe for people to know our real identities. I need you and Carter to be safe but...” She shook her head. “Cat, I want so much to move forward in this relationship. You mean too much to me to not tell you the truth. I lo...”</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and Susan bustled back into the room, iPad in hand. “Ok, Folks. As I thought, it’s strep. I’ll send a prescription for antibiotics to whichever pharmacy you want me to. Ten days should clear it right up.”</p><p>“OK,” Cat replied. “There’s a Food Right on the way home, on McMartin Avenue.”</p><p>“I know it,” Susan replied. She tapped a few more buttons and then hit send. “All done. I put a rush on it for you so head straight there and get him started on it tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you, Susan,” Cat replied as she got up, taking Carter with her and smiling as he protested in his sleep. “Kara and I will go straight there.”</p><p>The Kryptonian let out a breath of relief. At least Cat wasn’t sending her away.</p><p>“You got it,” Susan replied. “Any questions or issues, give me a call.”</p><p>Kara and Cat headed out and the younger blonde held Carter while Cat sorted out the insurance and payment. Then the principal led them out to her car and settled the somnolent child into his car seat before turning back to her lover.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” she said gently, as she held Kara by the hips and pressed their bodies together. “I can only imagine how scary that must have been.”</p><p>“I’ve never told anyone before. Not even Mike or Lena,” Kara said. “Looking back on it, I was too afraid of how he’d react. He always had this kinda... disdain... for my cousin that I never understood. But I wasn’t afraid to tell YOU, Cat. I was more worried that you’d be afraid of ME.”</p><p>“You didn’t trust Mike. Thank you for trusting me. You know, Kara, people fear what they don’t understand,” the principal commented. “But even though I don’t fully understand what this means, I could never be afraid of you.”</p><p>The Kryptonian gazed at her smaller lover as took her face between her hands and caressed her cheekbones with her thumbs. “I was interrupted in there,” she said.</p><p>Cat nodded. “I know. What were you going to say?”</p><p>Kara gently kissed her, letting it linger for a moment before easing back. “I... I...” She was suddenly gripped by fear and she looked down for a moment to gather her nerve again.</p><p>“Hey,” Cat murmured, looking up into blue eyes full of confusion. “It’s ok,” she said. “You’re safe with me. I promise... Kara, I love you.”</p><p>Kara shook her head in wonder and kissed Cat’s nose. “I love you too. God, you’re so amazing.”</p><p>The principal laughed genuinely and softly kissed her girlfriend’s lips. “I think we’ve determined that YOU’RE the amazing one.” Then the principal frowned. “Oh my God...” she said and then laughed again.</p><p>“What?” Kara asked with a frown of her own.</p><p>“I feel so cheated. I tried to leave a love bite on your shoulder the other evening, and it didn’t work. I thought I was losing my touch, but it can’t ever work, can it?”</p><p>“Uh... sorry,” the teacher replied sheepishly. “No, my skin is pretty much impenetrable.”</p><p>“This is just so much to take in,” Cat replied but with a smile. She lowered her voice then “My girlfriend is freakin’ Supergirl. Wait, is that how you caught Teddy at the museum?”</p><p>“Faster than a speeding bullet,” Kara shrugged. “And… SuperGIRL? Really?”</p><p>“Be empowered, Kara,” the principal said fiercely. “We are all girls.”</p><p>“True,” the teacher shrugged. “Ok, come on, let’s get Carter’s antibiotics and get him into bed.”</p><p>“Right,” Cat nodded as she opened the car door and slipped in behind the wheel. “I guess you could probably carry this car on your shoulders.”</p><p>The Kryptonian shrugged. “I could probably carry two hundred cars,” she replied as she thought about it.</p><p>The principal just laughed and pulled out of the parking lot to head for the pharmacy, Kara following behind.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“One more... pleeeeeeaaassseeee?”</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes but nodded. “Ok, ONE more.”</p><p>Cat picked up a grape from the bowl in front of her and threw it as hard as she could. One second Kara was standing beside her and the next she was across the room waiting for the grape to reach her and catching it in her mouth.</p><p>The principal clapped and shook her head. “Amazing. How fast are you really?”</p><p>“Well, I can break the sound barrier when I fly,” the teacher replied thoughtfully. “I found that out by accident when I was a kid and I’m pretty sure I pissed off a bunch of people in Midvale by breaking their windows. But technically, I can circle the Earth in about two hours, so that’s twenty-nine-thousand miles divided by two which is fourteen-thousand-five-hundred miles per hour. Divided by 800 miles per hour which is about the speed of sound… so... roughly Mach 18?”</p><p>Cat’s mouth dropped open. “You can fly at eighteen times the speed of sound?”</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe even faster if I really pushed myself.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Cat marveled. “That explains why Superman seems like he’s all over the world every day.” Kara sighed and sat down at the island to sip her coffee. Cat’s face gentled and she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, kissing her temple. “Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“No, it’s not you,” the teacher said with a weak smile. “It’s just…” She got up and paced again. Cat realized that this was something Kara did when she was nervous or frustrated. “I see Kal-El on the TV all the time, out there, saving people, being a hero all while I’m sitting here doing nothing. I can hear people calling for help. I can see all the way across the city with my enhanced vision and yet, I do nothing. UGH! I’m here being Kara Danvers when I could be out there being a hero too… being /:kahrah :zor-el/.”</p><p>“Is that your real name?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” the teacher nodded as she took her seat again. “I was the heir to the House of El, one of the oldest and most powerful families on Krypton. My father and Kal’s were brothers, both scientists. They knew that Krypton wouldn’t survive much longer... but the Science Guild wouldn’t listen to them so the Council of Elders wouldn’t either. And my whole planet died. My culture, my home, my parents, everything wiped from the stars.” Tears crept down Kara’s face as she relived the loss of her world all over again. “The last thing I saw as I left Krypton in my ship was a fiery blast of debris.”</p><p>Cat was emotional too, and she hugged her girlfriend hard. “That must have been horrifying for you and Kal,” she said. “I can’t even imagine.”</p><p>“Kal was just a baby,” the teacher replied. “He was found and raised on Earth by a human family, as a human, and doesn’t have any memories of his parents or of Krypton. I was thirteen. I remember my parents, my friends, school, preparation for my betrothal… I remember everything. Even though I’ve been on this planet almost twenty years, it sometimes still feels alien.”</p><p>Cat nodded thoughtfully, then she hesitantly cupped Kara’s cheek. “Can I ask you a really hard question?” she said. The teacher blinked but agreed with a nod. “With all of your powers, why didn’t you stop Mike?”</p><p>Kara breath hitched and she pushed her face into her hands. “I wasn’t there,” she replied, voice muffled. Then she lifted her head and shook it slowly. “After the episode at our therapist’s office, I needed to get away, so I came to National City to visit Alex. She’s such a great sounding board and I just let everything pour out. We were at her loft when our Mom called. She was distraught, crying so hard that she couldn’t even breathe, let alone speak, but when we finally got her calmed down a little, she could only say three words. <i>Lena is dead.</i></p><p>“I couldn’t believe it, so I flew Alex to Midvale. Mom told us that Lena had been stabbed multiple times and that she’d bled out on the kitchen floor of her apartment, but they hadn’t found any murder weapon.” Kara’s fists were opening and closing agitatedly, and she shook her head. “And I knew.” Her tone grew cold as she shook with anger and grief. “I fucking knew.” She turned her head to look at Cat and the principal gasped in shock. Her girlfriend’s eyes were glowing an almost blinding orange and smoke was beginning to trail upward from them.</p><p>“Kara,” she said, softly rubbing her back. “Your eyes.... Please try to calm down, Honey.”</p><p>The Kryptonian took a few deep breaths in and out, blinking rapidly, and Cat watched as her eyes cooled back to their normal blue. “I’m sorry,” Kara whispered. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Sometimes my powers are linked to my emotions.”</p><p>“It’s ok, you didn’t scare me,” Cat soothed. She took a moment to softly kiss the younger blonde, distracting her with feelings of a different kind. Then they eased back, and she smiled. “Better?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the teacher breathed feeling more centered. Then she took another sip of her coffee. “I went to the house where Mike and I had lived, and let myself in. And then...” She sighed heavily. “I searched the house using my x-ray vision until I found the knife. It was wrapped up in a cloth and shoved into the waste disposal pipe under the sink. I also found a duffle buried in the yard. It was full of Mike’s bloody clothes and the sneakers he’d been wearing that matched the partial footprint he left behind.”</p><p>The principal breathed out softly. “You turned him in to the police.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “I told them I’d been at the house and found the knife when the garbage disposal stopped working and that I’d noticed some freshly dug dirt which led me to find the bag. They didn’t question it. Not even Mike’s lawyer did. His fingerprints were all over everything.”</p><p>The teacher felt suddenly emotionally exhausted, and she folded her arms on the countertop, resting her chin on them. “It was my testimony that got him convicted. He went there with a knife, with the intention to kill my best friend. He knew it would destroy me. I just never thought... and part of me still can’t believe... that he was capable of something like that. We’d been trying for a baby before everything went to shit... thank God I didn’t get pregnant.” Kara collapsed into sobs.</p><p>Cat put her arms around her and kissed her head. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that,” she whispered. “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now.”</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Kara lifted her head and wiped her tears on her sleeve. “Can we just go to bed?” she asked. “I’m so drained.”</p><p>“Today has been an overwhelming and emotional day,” Cat replied with a smile. “I think we both need some rest.”</p><p>It was just after midnight when they finally settled down, spooned together in the center of Cat’s bed, and fell into a deep sleep. But barely two hours later, Kara was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. She rolled over in surprise to find Carter standing by the bed with tear tracks on his face so she pulled back the covers and sat up to lift him into her lap. “Hey Sweetheart, can’t sleep?” she said very softly.</p><p>“I had a bad dream,” the little boy replied, his hand moving restlessly through his fever-damp hair. “There was a monster in my closet that wanted to eat me.”</p><p>“Awww,” Kara soothed, kissing the top of his head gently. “You know your Mom and I would never let anyone hurt you, right?”</p><p>Carter nodded slowly. “I know.”</p><p>Kara smiled. “Good. Hey, you want to sleep in here with us tonight?” He nodded again and gave her a big hug that melted her heart. “Ok.” She lifted him into the space between herself and Cat and lay down, covering them up. She wrapped her arm around him as he settled down, holding her hand against his chest. The older blonde rolled over to face them, gently grasping Kara’s elbow as they both held her son. They exchanged a smile and then settled back into sleep.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Carter and Kara were both still asleep when Cat woke several hours later. She looked at her alarm clock, sighing when she realized it was time to get up and get ready for work. But she lingered a moment to watch her son and lover sleeping, snuggled together. Carter had turned during the night and was pressed against Kara’s chest with his head tucked under her chin and his hand fisted in her shirt as he drooled on her. Cat grabbed her phone and took some photos, then smiling tenderly, she reached out and brushed her lover’s long blonde hair back out of her eyes.</p><p>The teacher’s face took on some tension as she woke, and her eyebrows drew together as she looked down at the little-boy-shaped limpet attached to her. Then she smiled broadly, and Cat felt her heart soar with joy. As much as Cat loved Kara, she knew she needed to do what was best for her son and she was thrilled to find that her suspicions had been more than confirmed. Her Kryptonian lover’s maternal instincts were very strong, and she was going to make an amazing parent, should everything go the way Cat hoped.</p><p>“I’m sorry to wake you, Sweetheart,” she said. “But we have to get up for work.”</p><p>Kara nodded and she slowly moved, holding the back of Carter’s head as she leaned over and rolled him onto his back. He didn’t even stir, and she placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. “/:divil :rao i dhagiehr/: she murmured softly.</p><p>“Is that Kryptonese?” Cat asked with a smile. “What does it mean?”</p><p>Kara nodded. “Well, the literal translation is <i>light Rao your journey</i> but it’s a traditional blessing that means <i>May Rao Light Your Way</i>.”</p><p>“Rao is your god?” the principal confirmed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara replied with a nod. “Krypton orbited a red star that we called Rao. The old teachings said it was where Father Rao lived. But… science an’ all...” She chuckled. “Still, it’s nice to remember the old traditions because I do believe in a higher power.”</p><p>“Like God and Rao are the same entity?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” the teacher shrugged. “Anyway, I should get going. What are we doing with Carter today?”</p><p>“I’m bringing him with me. He can play in my office and sleep on the couch when he tires out.”</p><p>“Ok, sounds like a plan.” Kara kissed Cat gently and then got herself up and dressed. “I’ll see you at work,” she said as she slipped into her leather jacket.</p><p>“Later, Beautiful,” the principal replied, then went to the window to watch the teacher exit the house and walk down the pathway to her motorcycle. “Holy fuck, that gorgeous ass,” Cat said with a chuckle. Kara’s head swiveled toward her and she lifted an eyebrow. “Uhhh... You can hear me?” Kara nodded. “Good, then I can tell you I love you as much as I love your ass.” The younger blonde’s face eased into a broad smile as she made a heart with her hands and then blew Cat a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kara arrived at her classroom, she found her new teacher’s assistant waiting for her. “Hey, Nia,” she said with a smile as she dropped her messenger bag and helmet on her desk. “You’re early.”</p><p>“First day,” the woman replied with a chuckle, brown eyes blinking innocently. “I have to make a good impression on my new boss.”</p><p>“Well, technically, I’m not your boss but... where’s my apple?” Kara teased, hands on hips and head cocked, making the brunette laugh.</p><p>“Darn, I forgot it,” Nia replied. “Alright, enough bullshit. What we got going on today?”</p><p>Kara opened her bag and pulled out her teaching plan. “Want me to start sending these to you?” she asked. “I tend to plan specifics about a week in advance. I can’t guarantee that they won’t be tweaked over the course of the week but...”</p><p>“Great, thanks,” Nia replied. “I couldn’t get Sally to do that. She barely knew how to email, bless her. Every day was an unknown adventure.”</p><p>Kara chuckled softly but, just then, her phone chimed, and she pulled it out of her back pocket to find a text from Cat. “Excuse me.”</p><p>
  <i>Just arrived. Carter’s not doing so well. I’ll give a couple of hours to clear the big things from my plate, I think, and then take him home.</i>
</p><p>Kara nodded to herself and then typed back. <i>Ok, Honey. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.</i></p><p>“Everything ok?” Nia asked concerned at the frown on her colleague’s face.</p><p>“My girlfriend’s son is sick. Just getting an update.”</p><p>“Ahhh... you know, if you need to go or anything, I can cover for you and tell Miss Grant.”</p><p>“Um... actually,” Kara replied. “You should probably be aware. Miss Grant...Cat... is my girlfriend.”</p><p>Nia chuckled and crossed her arms as she eyed her colleague. “Well, aren’t YOU just the luckiest S.O.B. on Earth!”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” the blonde sighed. “On any planet.”</p><p>The brunette reached out and rubbed Kara’s arm supportively. “You both are.”</p><p>The door opened then, and the kids started to arrive. Kara went to the keyboard and played the Pink Panther theme, grinning as the students quickly put their things away and sat at their desks.</p><p>“Good morning, Everyone!” she called out as she stood and crossed her arms. “I have some EPIC news! From now on, Miss Nal is going to be our teacher’s assistant. I expect you all to listen to her and do what she says, the same way you listen to me, ok?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss Danvers,” the kids repeated dutifully in unison.</p><p>“Good. Ok, take out your...”</p><p>Kara’s super senses picked it up before she felt it, but it still caught her off-guard and when the earthquake hit, it knocked even her off balance. She grabbed the edge of her desk and the kids started screaming as Nia looked to her with frightened eyes from her prone position on the floor.</p><p>“Everyone under their desks NOW!” Kara yelled as she staggered across the room, helping children up and then shoving them unceremoniously under cover. She could already hear people screaming all over the city.</p><p>Then she turned to find Cat in the doorway of her classroom, Carter wrapped in her arms. “Kara!”</p><p>Without thinking, Kara blurred across the room at super-speed and wrapped her arms around her lover. “C’mon,” she urged, helping them across the room and under her desk, then joining them and covering them with her indestructible body. “It’s ok, Baby,” Cat was saying as Carter cried fitfully. “We’re ok.”</p><p>The building was shaking precariously all around them and the walls were chipping, cracking and kicking up dust as the foundation groaned above the intense shaking. “Everyone, stay down!” Kara yelled again.</p><p>Above them, the ceiling shook, and plaster rained down all over the room. Cat and Kara locked eyes. “If that roof comes down...” Cat said, her voice tight. Kara winced as a section of the ceiling collapsed and she could see all the way up to the roof supports. She zoomed her eyes in, watching as the wood began to split but, before she had time to act, the joist brackets began to fail, and the roof began to sag and collapse.</p><p>Kara met Cat’s eyes solidly. “I love you,” she said, leaning in to kiss her and then to ruffle Carter’s hair. “Love you too, Big Man.” Then she ducked out from under the desk and, as she moved at super-speed, watched the roof collapse above her in slow motion. She heard Nia cry out and Cat murmuring soothing words to her son and then she was in the air, catching the structure on the palms of her hands and across her shoulders as she hovered below it and then slowly pushed it upwards.</p><p>“Cat! Nia! Get the kids out!” she yelled as she tried to stabilize everything, gritting her teeth with concentration. She was covered in dust and debris, but she held on, her blue eyes focused on the structure above her as the adults got all the children up and out. It was pandemonium in the hallways and Cat began barking instructions as she took control. Then suddenly, the shaking stopped and a lull of quiet settled over everyone as they froze and just waited in terror. It had lasted less than a minute, but the damage had been done.</p><p>The teacher took a moment to assess the situation with her x-ray vision. Other parts of the school had collapsed too but she didn’t see anyone trapped, so she slowly lowered the roof section she was holding and set it on the floor as she touched down. Then she went to find Cat, who was standing on a chair in the hallway, directing kids and teachers toward the exits. Her lover was harried but seemed unhurt and Kara went to Carter, who was sitting on the floor against the wall behind the chair. She lifted him up into her arms, kissing his forehead and squeezing him gently. “You ok, Buddy?” she asked gently. “Not hurt, just scared, right?”</p><p>“Not hurt, just scared,” Carter agreed, his voice raspy and shaky. Then Kara looked across the hallway and Nia caught her eye. The woman’s face was impassive, but she made her way through the sea of children to stand next to Kara.</p><p>“I saw what you did,” she said softly. “Are... are you like him?” She lifted her eyes to the sky.</p><p>Kara’s heart was thumping so hard in her chest that she thought she might pass out. “Yes,” she croaked out.</p><p>“It’s ok. I’m not exactly a full earthling myself,” Nia replied seriously, letting her hand rest on the teacher’s forearm. “I think the kids were too freaked out to really notice but we need to talk later, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Kara agreed. “Now let’s help get everyone to safety.” She approached her lover. “Miss Grant? What can I do?”</p><p>The principal put her hand on Kara’s shoulder as she hopped down from her chair. Then she gently pushed some drywall debris out of the teacher’s blonde hair. “Kara,” she said quietly. “Is there anyone trapped under debris here?”</p><p>“No,” the Kryptonian replied with a surety that made Cat let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Then I wonder if there might be somewhere else your help is needed?” the principal said. “I have things under control here.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Kara replied worriedly as she passed Carter back to his mother.</p><p>Cat pecked her lips and grinned. “Go... be a hero.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Hi, what can I do?” Kara asked as she landed next to a firefighter in front of a blazing building. She was dressed all in black with a ski mask covering her face. “Uh...” The man blinked and then shook his head. “I dunno, what CAN you do?” he asked, licking his lips.</p><p>“Think Superman,” the blonde replied succinctly.</p><p>“Oh...” the man perked up and pointed at the building. “With the damage from the earthquake, we can’t get enough water pressure to put out the fire on the upper floors. Can you take care of it?”</p><p>“Be right back,” Kara replied. She shot into the air and entered through a window, at which flames fitfully licked. It was dim and smoky inside and would have been unbearably hot if not for her flame-retardant skin. “Huh!” she exclaimed in wonder as she realized her clothes weren’t burning either. “I need to ask Clark about that.”</p><p>Then she moved quickly, room to room, using freeze breath to blow out the fire and searching for anyone trapped or injured. She found two victims who were still alive and carried them down to a waiting ambulance.</p><p>As she moved through the city, helping where she could, word spread about the mysterious woman in black with amazing abilities like Superman’s and, at one of her last stops, she bumped into the Chief of Firefighters, who stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Wait, wait, please...” Kara paused and looked back at him. “Who are you? What should we call you?”</p><p>The hero blinked for a moment, then behind her mask, a smile spread across her face. “I’m a friend who wants to help. You can call me Supergirl.”</p><p>He chuckled and lifted his mic to his mouth. “All units, spread the word, our super-powered lady in black... her name is Supergirl.” Then he squeezed her hand. “Thank you for everything.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “You’re welcome. Now, I should go. There’s a lot more to do.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>It was very late when Kara finally allowed herself to rest. She called Cat from the roof of a firehouse and chuckled as her lover answered sleepily. “Hi, Beautiful, sorry, I fell asleep on the couch.”</p><p>“Sorry I woke you,” the teacher replied gently. “I just wanted to make sure you’re both ok and that there’s no damage at your house?”</p><p>“Everything’s fine here but are YOU ok,” Cat countered. “I’ve been watching you on the news, making some amazing saves, since Carter and I got home. You’re causing quite a stir, My Love.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kara replied, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“There’s a banner scrolling along the bottom of the screen. It says <i>Breaking News: National City Meets Supergirl after Major Earthquake</i>.” She laughed a little. “I think you may actually be bigger news than the earthquake itself!”</p><p>Kara sighed and then chuckled softly. “I had to say something when the Fire Chief stopped me. The name you suggested just popped into my head.” She paused then. “Um... I need to check my apartment for damage, and I know it’s late but... can I come over afterwards?</p><p>Cat smiled softly. “Kara, you don’t have to ask. You know how much I love having you here.”</p><p>The Kryptonian let out a breath. “Ok... great. Cool. I’ll be there shortly. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” the principal replied. “See you soon.”</p><p>Kara’s loft had mostly made it through the shaking but there was some damage that concerned her, so she left everything as it was, showered and changed into fresh clothes. Then she threw some stuff into a bag and headed out to Cat’s.</p><p>Her girlfriend was waiting up for her and, when she answered the door, pulled Kara inside and into her arms for a long hug. “You saved us today,” Cat said, eyes welling. “Carter and Me… and Nia… and all the kids. The roof would have…” She trailed off as her voice was stolen.</p><p>“Hey…” Kara said softly, rocking her gently. “Everything worked out, right?”</p><p>“You revealed yourself to National City. Were you scared?”</p><p>The Kryptonian chuckled softly. “A little… but too late now. I guess THAT cat is out of the closet.”</p><p>Through her tears, the principal dissolved into helpless laughter. “Gay cat puns. Perfect.”</p><p>Just then, Kara’s phone rang, and she pulled it out of her back pocket. “It’s Alex… sorry.” She’d already been texting with her sister, but she was glad that she’d called. She answered and put it to her ear, not letting her girlfriend go for a second. “Hey, are you sure you’re ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex sighed. “The restaurant is trashed but luckily no one got hurt. Are… are YOU ok? I saw the news.”</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but grin proudly. “Yeah, it was… SO amazing, Alex.” She felt Cat smile against her shoulder. “I got to really help people today.”</p><p>“I’m fucking proud of you, Kara,” her sister said. “Do you think you’re going to need the phone number for Superman’s tailor?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Kara mused. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do next, but I don’t regret a moment of what I did today.”</p><p>“Where are you now?” Alex asked.</p><p>“At Cat’s,” Kara replied. “My loft needs some work. Are you and Kelly at home?”</p><p>There was quiet for a moment and then her sister sighed. “Barely… our apartment didn’t do so well either. We’re going to check into a hotel until the damage can be assessed.”</p><p>Cat lifted her head and shook it quickly as she took the phone out of Kara’s hand and activated the speaker. “Alex, it’s Cat. I have a guest bedroom that you and Kelly are welcome to. Why don’t you come here and be with us?”</p><p>“Are… are you sure?” Alex asked as Kara grinned broadly.</p><p>“I’m sure, Honey. Just pack what you need and come on over.”</p><p>The chef chuckled softly. “Hell of a way to meet your sister’s girlfriend for the first time.”</p><p>“True dat,” the older woman laughed. “Kara will text you the address. We’ll be here.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cat. We’ll be there ASAP.”</p><p>Kara took her phone and then ducked her head to kiss her girlfriend deeply, stroking her cheeks and then easing back to kiss her nose. “What was that for?” Cat asked breathlessly.</p><p>“For being amazing. Thank you for inviting them to stay.”</p><p>“Oh, Kara,” the principal smiled. “They’re family, just as much as you are.”</p><p>Kara just squeezed Cat tighter.</p><p>Xx</p><p>It was almost two by the time Alex and Kelly arrived at the house. Kara went to answer the door and took their bags, setting them down in the hallway before hugging each of them in turn. Cat stood a little back, just watching with a smile, then took her turn for hugs.</p><p>“Alex, Kelly, this is Cat. Cat, my nerd sister and her gorgeous girlfriend.”</p><p>Alex laughed softly. “It’s so great to finally meet you, Cat. Thanks for taking us in.”</p><p>“Right!” Kelly added. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and squeezed. “And thanks for making this one so happy!”</p><p>The principal just smiled gently. “She makes me happy too. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”</p><p>Kara grinned and then picked up the bags again. “C’mon, we’ll show you your room.”</p><p>They all headed upstairs and, when Alex and Kelly were settled in, Kara and Cat went to bed too. The Kryptonian pulled her girlfriend down on top of her and kissed her neck. “I love you. Thank you again.”</p><p>“They’re lovely…and both stunning.”</p><p>Kara chuckled softly. “Yeah, they’re made for each other.”</p><p>Cat nodded. “Alex loves you so much. I can see it every time she looks at you.”</p><p>“I love her just as much,” the younger blonde replied. Then she kissed Cat’s cheek as she yawned. “Tired, Baby?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Cat nodded. “Today was a lot. The school is going to need extensive repairs before we can reopen so we’re going to have to organize online classes… Fuck, Kara, there’s so much I have to do.”</p><p>“Not tonight,” Kara soothed. “Tonight, just rest. We’ll handle everything else tomorrow.”</p><p>She snuggled Cat even closer and kissed her head. “Goodnight, Honey.”</p><p>Cat yawned again. “Night.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Alex woke suddenly to a pair of blue eyes looking at her from inches away. “Holy… Jee… Cra… um… Hi!”</p><p>Carter tilted his head. “Who are you?”</p><p>Kelly sniggered as she rolled over to watch her terrorized girlfriend. The terrorizer was four years old and wearing blue dinosaur pajamas.</p><p>“I’m Alex,” Alex replied, trying to wake her brain up. “Kara’s sister. And this is Kelly.”</p><p>“Two mommies,” Carter muttered. Then he smiled. “Do you live here now?”</p><p>Kara suddenly appeared at the open doorway. “Morning… uh… sorry, Guys. This room is normally empty.” She scooped her lover’s son into her arms and kissed his cheek. “Carter, why don’t we go start breakfast and let Alex and Kelly wake up, ok?”</p><p>“Is Mommy awake?” he asked as he kissed Kara’s cheek in return and wrapped her hair around his hand. The blonde winked at Kelly and Alex and closed the door behind them.</p><p>“Awwww…” the therapist chuckled. “Did you see that?”</p><p>Alex rubbed her eyes and tried to settle her racing heart. “See what?”</p><p>“He adores Kara.”</p><p>“Everyone adores Kara,” the older Danvers grumbled.</p><p>“No… that’s not…” Kelly sighed. “His body language, the way he looked at her, the way she looked at him… they’ve really bonded.”</p><p>Alex blinked. “I don’t think I understand.”</p><p>“Alex, he sees her as his mother, whether he realizes it or not.”</p><p>“Ooohhh…” the chef breathed. “Awwwwww.”</p><p>After showering and dressing, the two women headed downstairs to find Kara, with Carter on one hip, dancing around the kitchen, singing along with the radio, using her spatula as a microphone between pancake flips. “Woooaaahhh… we’re halfway theeeeere… Woooaaahhh oooohhhh livin’ on a prayer… take my hand… we’ll make it I sweeeeaaaar… Woooaaahhh oooohhhh livin’ on a prayer…”</p><p>They didn’t realize Cat had joined them until she bumped them gently and grinned as she watched with them. Carter was holding on for dear life and giggling wildly as he tried to sing with Kara, and the Kryptonian hugged him gently as she spun them around. But then she suddenly noticed her audience and blushed profusely. “Oh… hey… um… Hi.” She reached over and turned down the radio with a sheepish grin. “Were we being too loud?”</p><p>Cat crossed the kitchen and unceremoniously pulled Kara in by the front of her tank top to leave a lingering kiss on her lips. “You’re adorable. Both of you.”</p><p>Alex leaned closer to Kelly, a look of awe on her face. “I’ve NEVER seen Kara this happy,” she whispered, but her sister’s head turned, and her dopey smile grew even bigger.</p><p>“Alright, who wants pancakes?” the younger blonde asked as she grabbed the stack and carried it to the table. She set Carter onto a chair and put a pancake on his plate, then cut it into pieces for him. “Syrup?”</p><p>Alex went to Cat and scowled playfully at her. “What have you done to my sister?”</p><p>The older woman just smiled. “Loved her.”</p><p>And Alex melted.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Carter was sitting on Kelly’s lap when Cat strolled across the living room. Cat had asked her to talk to him to see if she could determine how he felt about the situation with his Dad, and since Kelly practiced child therapy as one of her specialties, the older woman had been relieved and grateful when the therapist had agreed.</p><p>Cat passed them by with a smile and went into the kitchen, where Alex and Kara were talking at the island over a cup of coffee.</p><p>“It has to be your decision,” Alex was saying. She wrapped her hands around her mug, lacing her fingers together.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Cat asked as she leaned against Kara and stole her mug to take a sip.</p><p>“Yeah,” the teacher replied with a smile. “Alex and I were just talking about how Kelly doesn’t know… about me.”</p><p>“Oh…” Cat nodded.</p><p>“It’s Kara’s decision, and only hers, to tell Kelly or not,” Alex added. “I would never ask her to do anything she didn’t want to.”</p><p>Kara and Cat looked at each other for a long moment. Then the Kryptonian nodded. “I trust her. I’m going to tell her.”</p><p>Even though Cat knew that her sister would never put Kara in an awkward situation, she could tell that the older Danvers was relieved. “Thank you,” Alex said. “It’ll mean a lot to her that you’re confiding in her.”</p><p>The Kryptonian nodded. “I’ll tell her when she’s finished with Carter.”</p><p>“Speaking of…” Cat chuckled. She crouched and grabbed her son up into her arms as he almost collided with her. “Hi, Honey. Did you have a nice talk with Aunt Kelly?”</p><p>“Yeah, I like her, and I like Aunt Alex too!”</p><p>Kelly strolled to them, a big smile on her face. “You have an amazing little boy,” the therapist said. “I’d like to talk to you for a while, Cat, if that’s ok?”</p><p>“Actually,” Kara interjected. “Could I talk to you for just a minute first, Kelly?”</p><p>“Sure…” Kara went to the living room to sit down on the couch with Kelly and a few moments later the therapist was up on her feet again. “ARE YOU SERIOUS??? Oh my GOD!!! That’s… AMAZING!!!”</p><p>And Cat just laughed. “The circle of trust has just expanded.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“The thing that strikes me as most interesting, is that Carter doesn’t seem to be pining for his father the way you said he was before,” Kelly said. “Was Chris in his life all the time?”</p><p>“Well, he did travel a lot for his job,” Cat replied thoughtfully. “Which is how the affair continued for so long before I realized it was happening.”</p><p>“And when he WAS here, did he engage with Carter? Play with him? That sort of thing?”</p><p>“Sometimes… but a lot of the time he’d just sit with Carter on his lap watching baseball or football maybe.”</p><p>Kelly nodded and then leaned back in her chair to cross her legs. “Cat, it seems to me that Chris didn’t give Carter too much to miss. And I think that Kara is more than filling that need for attention from a second parent.”</p><p>The older woman nodded as she sniffled softly and erased some falling tears from her cheeks. “I think I knew that,” she said. “Kara has been a more involved parent over the last couple of months than Chris ever was.”</p><p>The therapist nodded again. “I’ve had an opportunity to observe Carter with Kara and, Cat, their bond is really beautiful. I just want to make sure that you’re ok with how close they’ve become.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Sometimes, it can be hard for one parent to see their child become close to another potential parent. Carter is already treating Kara like a mother. Are you ok with that?”</p><p>The principal smiled as she understood the question. “You know, I could see how that would bother someone… but when I see Kara and Carter together, I just feel so much joy. Dancing in the kitchen…  feeding the ducks… playing cars… just sitting snuggled on the couch. Kelly, I love Kara so much… and I know it’s too soon… but I’d marry her tomorrow. I want us to be a family. She’ll make an amazing parent to our son.”</p><p>Kelly chuckled and looked down. “Did you hear what you just said?”</p><p>Cat frowned. “What did I say?”</p><p>“You said <i>She’ll make an amazing parent to OUR son</i>. I think you just perfectly answered my question without even realizing it.” Kelly got up then and gave Cat a hug. “I think everything is going to be just fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Alex and Kelly gone to work, Kara and Cat sat together at the kitchen table, phone on speaker as the school’s faculty discussed how to move forward. All the teachers, except for Sally, were experienced in online meeting tools so they discussed setting up chat rooms and adapting their content for online teaching. Rhonda, Sally’s new aide, was tasked with training the older teacher on how to get things going.</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but snicker at Rhonda having made her own life a lot harder by asking for a transfer away from the scary not-a-lesbian lesbian. Nia most definitely did.</p><p>At the end of the call, Cat thanked everyone for their cooperation and let them know that she would be seeking a contractor to start the repairs on the school as soon as she’d spoken to the insurance company. She had a list a mile long already made on her tablet and she shook her head ruefully as she reviewed it.</p><p>After the call, Kara got up and smiled. “So... what can I do?” Cat blinked and then her eyebrows lifted. “Super-speed, remember?” the Kryptonian added. “What can I take off your plate?”</p><p>“Shit,” Cat sighed. “I forgot; I still have to plan for my mother’s dinner.”</p><p>“She’s still coming?” the younger woman asked, surprised.</p><p>“Oh yes. Don’t think a tiny thing like an earthquake would stop her,” Cat replied sarcastically. “The planes are still flying.”</p><p>Kara chuckled. “Well, since it just so happens that my sister is a chef, I can ask her if she’d help us. How many people?”</p><p>“Me, you, Carter, Kelly, Alex and my mother,” Cat replied. “Are you sure Alex will have time?”</p><p>Kara shrugged. “If she doesn’t, we’ll just have to get some fancy takeout.” She tilted her head then. “Crap, I need to cancel the van I had reserved for Saturday. I should probably wait to get my stuff out of storage until I know my loft is sound.” She quickly used an app to do that and then took Cat’s tablet to look at the list. She added a K next to a few items. “Let me get started on these. I’ll be back shortly.” And after a quick kiss to the amazed principal’s lips, took over Cat’s ex-husband's office and got started.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat was amazed. Again.</p><p>Kara had gotten through her list and come back for more and now, later in the afternoon, she was on the phone with Alex.</p><p>“So... could you do Cat and me a solid please?” she asked, keeping her voice low.</p><p>“Of course,” Alex replied. “What do you need?”</p><p>“Well, you know this dinner Cat invited you and Kelly to? She’s freaking out over trying to plan for it along with all the other stuff she’s trying to do for getting school back online. Do you think you could cook for us please? Doesn’t have to be anything super fancy.”</p><p>“Oh sure,” Alex replied. “I’m kinda dead in the water at the restaurant until the repairs are finished anyway. No one’s a vegetarian, are they?”</p><p>“Hold on,” Kara said and put her hand over the phone’s microphone.</p><p>“Cat?! Is your Mom a vegetarian or vegan or anything?!” she yelled.</p><p>“Solid carnivore,” Cat replied. “She’s just not a fan of fish.”</p><p>“No special requirements but no fish please,” Kara repeated for her sister.</p><p>“Got it,” Alex replied. “I’ll plan a meal and make an ingredient list. Can you go to the store? I’m not going to be able to get away this afternoon.”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Kara replied. “Email the list to me and I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“Cool. I’ll try to keep it simple, so you won’t have to get too much.”</p><p>“Hey, Alex?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you… you know?”</p><p>There was silence for a moment and then Alex cleared her throat. “I know, Karabells. I love you too. Watch out for that shopping list.”</p><p>“Will do. Seeya later.” Kara strolled into the kitchen and nibbled Cat’s neck playfully, making her squirm a little and grin. Carter was sitting at the table drawing pictures and the teacher leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Very cool, Bud.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mama,” the little boy replied, poking the tip of his tongue out as he carefully colored the blonde hair of one of his figures.</p><p>Kara’s mouth dropped open at the same time as Cat’s and they looked at each other in shock. “Carter,” Cat said gently. “You called Kara… Mama.”</p><p>The little boy frowned and looked at his mother. “Yeah, she’s other, right?”</p><p>“Other what, Sweetie?” Kara asked as she pulled a chair out and sat next to him.</p><p>“Other mommy,” Carter replied, like it was the most logical thing in the world. “But I like Mama better.” He smiled at Cat. “I already have you, Mommy. Now I have Mama too.”</p><p>Kara swallowed hard, heart suddenly thudding so fast that she was almost seeing stars. She slowly got up and then kissed the top of his head again. “I… I have to… um… I’ll be back,” she said vaguely and then headed for the back patio door. She slid it open and stepped out onto the deck to take a seat in a rattan chair and just breathe. Then she leaned forward and rubbed her hands over her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cat said as she wandered out behind her. “I know that probably freaked you the fuck out. My kid is…”</p><p>“Absolutely fucking amazing,” Kara interrupted, a smile spreading across her face. “He’s soooo smart.”</p><p>Cat chuckled as she took a seat in Kara’s lap to wrap her arms around her neck. “So… you’re not freaked out?”</p><p>“Maybe a little, I guess. It’s just…” The younger woman rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “I’ve wanted kids for so long, but after Mike and I didn’t get pregnant, I assumed it something I just couldn’t have with a human.” Cat nodded and kissed her forehead. “When Carter called me Mama… it was a little overwhelming.”</p><p>“Kara,” the older woman said. “Tell me honestly… are you… do you feel like things are moving too fast? We can slow this down if you feel like we need to?”</p><p>“Slow this down… how?” Kara asked fearfully. “Did… did I do something wrong, Cat?”</p><p>Cat cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips. “You’ve been nothing but incredible, Kara,” she said. “But we’ve only been together a few months and… Carter is calling you Mama. If you don’t want to…” She swallowed. “If you don’t want that responsibility, I totally understand, and we can step back from each other…”</p><p>“Stepping back is the last thing I want,” the Kryptonian smiled. “Being with you and Carter is what I want more than anything.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Cat whispered. “I don’t know what I would have done if you’d said you wanted to stop this.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara smiled. “I promise.”</p><p>“So, what do you want to do about Carter?” the older woman asked. “Are you ok with his calling you Mama?”</p><p>“He can call me whatever he wants,” the teacher replied. “I just need him to keep calling me Miss Danvers at school.” Just then, Kara’s phone chimed. “I bet that’s Alex. She agreed to cook tomorrow night and is sending me…” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the message. “Yup, shopping list.” She grinned then. “How about I take your car and Carter can help me with the groceries?”</p><p>Cat took the phone and looked at the list. At the top was the description of the dish and its ingredients were below. “Huh… what’s a Yorkshire pudding?”</p><p>“I have no clue,” Kara shrugged. “But everything Alex cooks is delicious. I know it’ll be great.”</p><p>‘Me too,” Cat grinned. “Ok, Beautiful. Get going. I have to get back to work. Rhonda sent me an email. She’s having a melt down over the online conferencing stuff. Apparently, she’s less than amused with Sally’s computer skill level.”</p><p>“I have zero sympathy for her. What goes around, comes around,” Kara chuckled.</p><p>“And it’s comin’ ‘round!” Cat drawled.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Kara was humming quietly along with the elevator-like music as she pushed the shopping cart, with Carter in it, up and down the grocery store aisles. They’d already been to the butcher department to pick up the joint of meat Alex had specified and now they were in the produce section.</p><p>“Onions… four large,” Kara said.</p><p>“Check!” Carter exclaimed.</p><p>“Potatoes… two bags.”</p><p>“Check!”</p><p>“Green beans…” The Kryptonian looked at the bag in the cart and shrugged. “Loads.”</p><p>“Check!”</p><p>“What else?” Kara asked, holding out the list for the little boy to look at. “What does that say? Sound it out for me.”</p><p>Carter squinted a little in concentration, making her smile lovingly. “C-A-R-R-O-T-S… carrots! It’s carrots, Mama!”</p><p>“Great job, Honey. That’s right. Carrots. Do we have them?”</p><p>“CHECK!”</p><p>The teacher smooched his cheek with a grin and then wheeled the cart on. “I still don’t know what a Yorkshire pudding is,” she murmured. “But I trust you, Alex.”</p><p>An hour later, the groceries were loaded into the car and Kara was sitting Carter into his seat to buckle him up. “That was fun, Mama,” he said. “I like grocery shopping with you.”</p><p>“Me too,” the teacher smiled. “Hey… how about we get Mommy a special gift. Do you think she’d like some flowers?”</p><p>Carter nodded solemnly. “I think so. I think she’d like some red ones.”</p><p>“Red ones, huh?” Kara nodded happily. “I think that’s perfect. Want to help me pick them out?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Cool!” Kara shut the back door and then slid in behind the wheel. She started the car and paused a moment to recall where the nearest florist was. Then she nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat was seated at the kitchen table, rubbing the bridge of her nose agitatedly as she held her phone to her ear. “I understand what you’re saying, Sir… I really do… but I’m desperate here. I need a contractor immediately. I can’t get the kids back to school until…” She sighed softly. “Ok… I understand. Thanks for calling me back.” She hung up and threw her phone across the room in anger, watching as it bounced across the rug and came to a stop in front of a pair of booted feet. “I’m sorry,” she said as Kara chuckled softly. She had Carter balanced on one hip and all the shopping bags in her other hand. Cat immediately got up and moved toward them. “Jesus, Kara, let me take something!”</p><p>The Kryptonian set the bags down and intercepted her lover. “There’s only one thing you need to take right now,” she said. “Carter…”</p><p>The little boy brought his hand into view and stuck it out toward his mother. “Happy We Love You Day!” he said loudly, making Kara grin and kiss his cheek.</p><p>Cat’s hand went to her mouth as she took in the gorgeous bouquet of red roses. “Are those for me?” she asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes, Mommy, we picked them out for you at the flower store,” the little boy explained, eyes full of love.</p><p>“Carter said you like red flowers,” Kara said with a smile. “And while We Love You Day is every day, we thought today would be a good day for a special celebration.”</p><p>And then Cat had her arms around them both, squeezing them hard. “You have no idea how much I needed this,” she said, voice quivering. “I love you both so much.” Then she pulled back a little and looked at Kara. “Thank you,” she whispered. “They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“I think you’re beautiful, Mommy,” the little boy said. Then he squirmed a little and whispered. “I have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Cat chuckled and took him, and the bouquet, into her arms for one last hug. Then she set him down. “Go on. Don’t forget to flush and put the seat down.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” Carter said as he took off running. They heard the bathroom door slam shut and then Kara found herself slammed up against the wall with her girlfriend’s thigh pressing between her legs and her hand cupping a suddenly very sensitive breast. Kara whimpered and closed her eyes as Cat rocked against her, the heady scent of the roses in her lover’s other hand making her head spin.</p><p>“When it’s time for his nap,” the older woman purred. “I’m going to make you come so hard, you’ll rip the bedsheets to pieces.”</p><p>“Y-you promise?” Kara stammered softly, hands trembling as she cupped Cat’s cheeks bringing their lips not quite together. Her tongue flicked out and Cat moaned softly.</p><p>“I swear,” the older woman confirmed as her hand joined her thigh to press its heel against her lover through her jeans.</p><p>“Oh God…” Kara whimpered.</p><p>Then Cat pulled away completely and, with a salacious grin over her shoulder, went back to work.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat had to cover Kara’s mouth with her own as the Kryptonian came around her fingers for the second time. Kara just couldn’t stop the cry of pleasure from ripping from her chest as she shuddered under Cat’s anchoring weight and, while she was conscious of Carter sleeping in the bedroom next door, the older woman didn’t want her to. Hearing Kara like that pushed her arousal to a level she hadn’t realized she was capable of and she was so close to orgasm, a warm breeze would have gotten her there.</p><p>“Kara,” she groaned. “God… I… please…”</p><p>And then she was on her back and strong fingers were stretching inside her… a warm, wet mouth was pulling at her nipple… and then she was coming harder than she’d ever come in her life, her own hand clapped over her mouth to stifle her cry, even as she gasped for breath. It took a while for her to finally come back to herself and she nuzzled Kara’s neck with her nose, inhaling her scent and sighing softly.</p><p>“You kept your promise,” the younger woman whispered, rolling them over again so that Cat could sprawl limply on her chest. “Sorry about the sheets.”</p><p>“I’m not,” the principal replied, barely raising her head to grin at her lover. “Next time, I’m going to make you rip the headboard apart.”</p><p>Kara laughed softly. “Are you setting yourself challenges, Catherine?”</p><p>“Hell yeah!”</p><p>“So… um…” The Kryptonian scratched her cheek sheepishly. “I think you should know… Alex and Kelly are home.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Alex shook her head. “She’s knows we’re here,” she said, rolling her eyes. “She has super hearing.”</p><p>Kelly chuckled and moved closer to her girlfriend, pressing her back against the island and sliding her hands under her shirt. “Judging by what I heard, if I was her, I wouldn’t have cared either,” she said. “In fact, I’m thinking about taking you upstairs and giving them something to listen to in return.”</p><p>Cat laughed softly as she moved across the kitchen to the refrigerator. “While I’d be the first one to say go for it, unfortunately, Carter is awake. Kara is bringing him down as soon as she’s dressed.”</p><p>“Darn,” the therapist chuckled as she kissed the now blushing Alex softly. “Missed opportunity.” She retrieved her hands quickly from her girlfriend’s warm skin as Kara came into the kitchen with Carter by the hand.</p><p>The all grinned at each other as Carter looked at them, confused. “Why are you all smiling?”</p><p>“Because today was a very good day, Bud,” Alex said as she bent over and scooped him up into her arms. “Hey, you want to help me make the Yorkshire puddings for the dinner tomorrow night. Your Grandma’s coming, right?”</p><p>Carter blinked at Alex and then leaned closer to her. “Grandma’s scary,” he whispered.</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Cat shrugged. “But you know what? Everything is going to be just fine.”</p><p>Kara’s eyes lowered and she suddenly felt a little anxious. “Famous last words.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Wow…” Cat breathed as she stood at the bedroom door, her eyes moving over her girlfriend’s powerful body and the little black dress covering it. “Kara, you look gorgeous.”</p><p>The Kryptonian chuckled. “I can’t remember the last time I wore a dress,” she said softly. “And thank you.”</p><p>“I can’t come over there,” the older woman said with a smile. “Or I’ll end up dragging you away for a reprise of yesterday afternoon’s fun.” Just then the doorbell rang, and Cat straightened, offering her hand to her lover. “She’s here. Remember, she can smell fear.”</p><p>Kara burst into delighted laughter and took Cat’s hand to follow her downstairs. Kelly had already opened the door and was offering to take Katherine Grant’s coat. The Grant matriarch frowned as she saw her daughter approach, towing a tall blonde behind her.</p><p>But Cat was more intent on the figure who was entering behind her mother and her hand tightened on Kara’s in reaction. She let go then and went to her mother, not making any effort to hug her. “Hello, Mother,” she said. Then she looked at the tall man who was handing his coat to Kelly. “Christopher. I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>Chris frowned. “This is still my house, Cat,” he said. “Besides, your mother invited me. I didn’t think it would be a problem.”</p><p>The principal bristled but then tried to relax as she felt gentle hands land on her hips from behind. She cleared her throat softly. “The more the merrier. Carter will be thrilled to see you. Mother, Chris, this is Alex and her girlfriend Kelly.” Then she wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and squeezed gently as she looked into her eyes. “And my girlfriend, Kara. Everyone, my mother, Katherine Grant and my…” She paused a moment. “Carter’s Dad, Chris Tolling.”</p><p>“Your girlfriend?” Chris said tightly. “As in…”</p><p>“Yes,” Cat said, locking eyes with him and challenging him to have an opinion.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone,” he replied.</p><p>“Uh… excuse us, I need to check on dinner,” Alex interjected, tugging Kelly with her toward the kitchen.</p><p>“Alex is a chef and kindly agreed to cook for us tonight,” Cat explained. “Kara and I have been busy trying to get the kids back to learning after the earthquake.”</p><p>“Kara is a teacher too?” Katherine asked slowly.</p><p>“Yes,” the younger blonde said. “I’m Carter’s teacher.”</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Chris exclaimed. “There’s my boy!!!”</p><p>“DADDY!!!” Carter squealed as he scampered to his father to be lifted into his arms. “I missed you!”</p><p>“I missed you too, Kiddo,” Chris replied as he hugged his son. “How are you doing? School good? Having fun?”</p><p>“It’s been so much fun,” the little boy replied as he squeezed his Dad’s neck. “It’s so much better now that Mama is my teacher.”</p><p>Kara swallowed as Chris and Katherine’s eyes shot to her.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Alex said quietly from the kitchen.</p><p>Kara agreed with her.</p><p>But it seemed like they didn’t want to make a scene in front of Carter, so Cat just cleared her throat and held her hand out in invitation. “Why don’t we get comfortable in the living room?” She took Kara’s hand and led her over to the sofa while Carter went to his play mat to get his toys out. “What can I get everyone to drink? I have red or white wine and…”</p><p>“Scotch,” Chris said glaring daggers at her. “Rocks.”</p><p>Kara bristled a little and squared her shoulders, but Cat just let her hand go and gently rubbed between her shoulder blades. “Mother, can I get you some white wine?”</p><p>“That would be lovely, Dear, thank you,” Katherine replied as she settled herself in an armchair and set her purse on the floor. Cat smiled and then left Kara to her own devices as she crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator.</p><p>“So,” Katherine began. “How long have you and my daughter been dating, Karen?”</p><p>Kara looked down for a second as she just breathed. Then she smiled as she took a seat on the couch. “It’s Kara actually… and Cat and I have been together about three months now.”</p><p>“Three months,” Chris said quietly. “And my son is already calling you Mama? How did you swing that?”</p><p>Again, Kara just breathed. “I didn’t,” she replied. “I don’t have a problem with whatever he wants to call me. I just spent time with him and was here for him. He came to that name all on his own.”</p><p>“Is that meant to be a dig at me?” the man demanded, sitting forward in his chair.</p><p>Kara’s blue eyes lifted and met his solidly. “It’s not my place to comment or have an opinion on your relationship with your son,” she said simply.</p><p>“True, but it’s damn well my place to have an opinion on his with you!”</p><p>Kara didn’t say anything as Cat brought the drinks to the coffee table. She gave the younger blonde a glass of wine and smiled at her, offering a ghost of a wink. Kara smiled in return and relaxed a little.</p><p>“Scotch for you, Chris,” the older blonde said. “I had some of that bottle left… you know the one we got in Paris?”</p><p>Chris’s demeanor softened as he nodded. “Thanks, Kitty.”</p><p>“And white for you, Mother.” She sat down next to Kara on the couch then and leaned against her. “How have things been with you both?” she asked, trying to redirect her ex-husband’s attention away from her lover.</p><p>“It’s been fine,” Katherine replied as she set her glass down. “I’ve been editing a new novel that has a lot of potential… although the writer definitely has an issue with grammar and spelling.” She laughed softly. “I don’t think she believes in spell check.”</p><p>Kara sipped her wine and then sighed wistfully. “I think it’s a pity that people have to rely on spelling and grammar checks these days. I wonder why they weren’t taught the correct usage of were and where, or your and you’re, at school. I’m already doing that at a basic level with my kids.”</p><p>“They’re hardly your kids,” Chris sneered.</p><p>It was Cat’s turn to bristle, but Kara just smiled. “I misspoke,” she replied. “I should have said my students. However…” She leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. “Some may ague that they’re my kids for a number of hours a day. I listen to them, wipe their noses, take care of them when they cry and try to teach them to be decent, educated human beings. Isn’t that what a mother does? Not to mention I’m accidentally called Mom fifty times a day.”</p><p>Cat laughed softly. “You’re not wrong, Sweetheart. Being a teacher really is like being a mother.”</p><p>“How long have you been a teacher, Karen?” Katherine asked.</p><p>“It’s Kara,” the younger blonde reminded. “Ten years. I was teaching upstate in Midvale for almost nine years, and I’ve been here in National City for a year. I’d been temping for a few months, but I was lucky to get a full-time job at Cat’s school.”</p><p>“So, you and Cat weren’t together before you started working there?” Chris asked. His glass was empty already and Cat quietly got up to refill it.</p><p>“No,” Kara replied. “I met Cat there.” She glanced toward the kitchen where Cat was talking quietly with Alex and Kelly. “Best day of my life,” she added softly.</p><p>Chris snorted and shook his head derisively. “You obviously don’t know her that well.”</p><p>Blonde eyebrows lifted. “Or maybe you never knew her at all.”</p><p>There was silence in the room for a moment and then Katherine cleared her throat. “Kitty, what are we having for dinner? It smells wonderful!”</p><p>Alex crossed into the living room, wiping her hands on a dish cloth with a little flourish. “Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we’re having a sampler of dishes from the United Kingdom… to start, homemade potato soup with brown soda bread, which is honestly actually Irish. To follow, we’re having roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes with a medley of lightly seasoned vegetables and a garnish of Yorkshire pudding with brown gravy. And to finish, we’re having a sherry trifle, made with fruit, sponge fingers soaked in a generous splash of sherry, Jell-O and heavy whipping cream.”</p><p>“I want Tater Tots,” Carter spoke up.</p><p>Alex chuckled. “Right, I almost forgot. And Tater Tots.”</p><p>For the first time, Chris actually smiled fully. “Thank you, Alex. Tater Tots are Carter’s favorite.”</p><p>“Mama likes them too,” the little boy pointed out. He got up from his mat and went to Kara, holding his arms out to her.</p><p>The Kryptonian froze as she tried to decide what to do. She didn’t want to reject him, but she also didn’t want to make Chris mad again. Luckily, Cat made the decision for her and guided her son to sit in her own lap. “Did I ever tell you that Daddy bought me Tater Tots at the State Fair one time?”</p><p>“No,” Carter replied with a little smile. “Were they good?”</p><p>“Best ones I’ve ever had,” the older woman said, smiling at her ex-husband.</p><p>“I seem to remember it being more than once,” Chris chuckled. “On the same visit! Your Mom was kind of obsessed with them. Although I must agree with her, they were pretty good.”</p><p>The atmosphere in the room turned slightly less frosty and Alex smiled a little. “Ok, Folks, if you’d like to take your seats, the soup is up.”</p><p>Everyone got up and carried their glasses to the table. Kelly had squeezed in an extra place setting for Chris, and he took Carter into his lap to talk to him as everyone got settled. Cat and Kara lingered behind in the living room though and the older woman gently kissed her girlfriend, looking into her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I thought it would only be my mother we’d have to deal with tonight.”</p><p>Kara chuckled softly, keeping her voice low. “I can take care of myself,” she replied. “I’m freakin’ Supergirl.”</p><p>“I know,” Cat replied just as quietly. “But even heroes have to right to bleed.”</p><p>“True… but I gotta warn you, Cat. If he says something truly shitty to me, he’s likely going to have to deal with one very pissed off chef.”</p><p>“And he’ll deserve it,” the older blonde replied. “But please, Kara, do one thing for me?”</p><p>“Anything,” Kara replied immediately.</p><p>Cat wrinkled her nose. “If my mother calls you Karen again, don’t throw her into space?”</p><p>The Kryptonian laughed. “I promise I’ll try not to.”</p><p>“I love you, Kara. Nothing they say or do will ever change that.”</p><p>“I love you too… and I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy crap, this was hard to write...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was tense. So godawful fucking tense. There was mostly quiet at the table and, every now and again, Cat looked at her ex-husband to find him staring at Kara with something a mixture of anger and blatant lust.</p><p>The Kryptonian was tense too and Cat wondered if her super senses were picking up something she didn’t like. She shivered as she suddenly wondered if Chris had an erection or something under the table that Kara could see. She hadn’t said much since her astonished appreciation of the Yorkshire pudding and gravy.</p><p>Alex cleared her throat softly and wiped her mouth on her napkin. “Would anyone like seconds?” she asked. “There’s plenty more.”</p><p>“Everything’s absolutely delicious, Alex,” Cat replied with a grateful smile. “But I’m already getting full, and I want to leave enough room for your sherry trifle.”</p><p>The chef inclined her head graciously. “How about you, Kara? Did you leave room for seconds?”</p><p>“Thank you, no. I’m full too,” the teacher replied, lying through her teeth. She’d barely made it through her plate though, anxious as she was.</p><p>“Ok, if there are no takers, let me clear the plates and organize dessert.” Alex got up but Kara was on her feet a second later.</p><p>“Let me,” she said. “Relax for a few minutes. You’ve worked very hard today.”</p><p>The younger blonde collected the dishes and carried them to the kitchen to scrape them and load them into the dishwasher. She felt off-balance, anxious… and she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.</p><p>Then she realized she wasn’t alone. Chris had joined her to refill his glass of scotch. He was obviously a little drunk and she watched as he sloshed the amber liquid over the side of the glass.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing,” he said in a low voice. “But I’m not going to let you take my son from me.”</p><p>The Kryptonian took a deep breath. “Contrary to your obvious beliefs about me, I’m not trying to take anything from anyone.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe that when you have Carter and Cat wrapped around your little finger? You’re hot. Did you seduce my wife, or did she seduce you?”</p><p>Kara was suddenly angry, and she squared her shoulders, straightening to her full height as her blue eyes lifted to meet his grey. “While Carter is still your son, you seem to be under some kind of misconception that Cat is still your wife,” she said. “She’s not your wife anymore. You gave up all rights to her love when you cheated on her. She’s incredible, Chris. She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever known, and you gave that up with your eyes fully open.” She stepped closer to him, getting into his face a little. “Cat made her choice. She chose me. Stay away from her.”</p><p>Chris’s face darkened and he grabbed her upper arm. “Get out of my house,” he growled as he tried to pull her toward the front door, but he found he couldn’t budge her. He tried again, to no avail, and a small, very dangerous smile crossed Kara’s lips.</p><p>“I wouldn’t try that again,” she warned. “I’m stronger than I look.”</p><p>“Bitch,” Chris seethed, his scotch-fetid breath whooshing over her.</p><p>“Only when I have to be,” Kara replied. Then she easily peeled his hand from her arm and went back to the table. She sat next to Cat and gently caressed her thigh under the tablecloth. “Did you hear any of that?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“No, but your body language said it all,” Cat replied anxiously. “Are you ok? I was about to come over there when Chris got physical.”</p><p>“I may have made things worse,” Kara sighed. “He really pissed me off and I kinda…” She looked down sheepishly. “I kinda staked my claim to you.”</p><p>“Claim?” Cat repeated slowly, keeping her voice low.</p><p>“He called you his wife… and I… um… I told him that he didn’t appreciate the amazing woman you are… and that you’re mine… and to basically keep his paws off you.”</p><p>For Cat, the room slowly faded away and uncaring of who was watching, she cupped Kara’s face between her hands. “You did?” she said, green eyes soft.</p><p>Yeah,” Kara whispered. “I’m sorry, C…” But she was cut off by warm lips kissing the words away.</p><p>Alex cleared her throat loudly. “Ok, Lovebirds, time for dessert,” she said, getting up as Chris came back to the table, a full glass of scotch in his hand this time. He glared at Cat and Kara but didn’t say anything. Katherine just looked on in confusion. Her plan to get Chris and Cat back together was not at ALL going to plan so she decided to adjust a little.</p><p>“Carter, Honey, come sit on Grandma’s lap,” she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. The little boy looked at his mother apprehensively but did as he was told, moving to sit stiffly in the Grant matriarch’s lap. “You must miss having your Daddy here,” Katherine said.</p><p>Carter nodded slowly. “I wish Daddy would come visit more often. I miss his bedtime stories. Although Mama tells good ones too. She even does the voices.”</p><p>Kara chuckled softly, exchanging a smile with the little boy who had totally conquered her heart.</p><p>“But Kara’s not your Mama,” the older woman said. “You have a mother and a father who love you. She’s your teacher… that’s all she is.”</p><p>Kara sucked in a breath as Carter’s face creased into an expression of confusion. “But… she’s… other mommy,” he said. Cat was so stunned; she could barely process what was happening.</p><p>“No, she’s not other mommy,” Katherine said firmly. “She’s just your teacher.”</p><p>“MOTHER!!” Cat yelled suddenly, getting up so quickly she knocked her chair backward onto the floor.</p><p>Carter jumped at the resultant crash and his eyes moved frantically to Kara as he slid out of his grandma’s lap and ran around the table to her. “Mama!”</p><p>The Kryptonian lifted him into her arms and cradled him against her chest. “It’s ok, Honey,” she said gently. “Everything’s ok.”</p><p>Cat was trembling. “Kara,” she said, keeping a tenuous hold on her temper as she kept her eyes locked on her mother’s. “Can you, Alex and Kelly take Carter upstairs please?”</p><p>“Cat…” Kara began, but Kelly touched her arm and shook her head.</p><p>“C’mon, Kara, let’s do what Cat asked.”</p><p>Alex nodded and then plastered a fake grin onto her face. “Let’s go upstairs and watch a movie, huh, Buddy?” she said then, looking at Carter. “How about we bring the rest of the Tater Tots and the trifle with us?”</p><p>“Ok,” Carter replied, fingers firmly in his mouth as he furtively looked between the grownups.</p><p>They headed into the kitchen to grab the supplies and then headed toward the stairs. “Kara,” Cat said. Blonde eyebrows lifted. “Turn the volume up on the TV.”</p><p>Kara just nodded.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Despite the blaring volume of the television, Kara could hear every word that Cat was yelling at her mother and Chris. The principal let every ounce of hurt and anger rip out of her and Kara even winced a few times at the expletives that Cat hurled at her ex-husband.</p><p>When it was finally over, and Katherine and Chris had been instructed to stay out of their lives, there was quiet downstairs. Kara wanted so desperately to go down there but she waited. Carter needed her and she knew that Cat would want her to take care of him. He was sitting sideways in her lap, pressed tightly against her with his little hand curled into her hair and pressed against the hollow of her throat.</p><p>“Kara?” he said. “Did I make Daddy and Grandma mad? Should I not call you Mama anymore?”</p><p>Alex and Kelly looked at each other as Kara did everything she could to not cry. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together as she breathed deeply, and when she had a tentative hold on her emotions, she shook her head. “Grandma and Daddy being mad is not your fault, Sweetheart. They’re mad about grownup stuff.” She eased his curls back from his forehead and kissed it gently. “You can call me anything you want to, Carter. You can call me Kara or Mama, whatever you want. I just want you to be happy.”</p><p>Alex wiped tears from her eyes, sniffling as Kelly wrapped a steadying arm around her.</p><p>“I want to call you Mama, Mama,” the little boy replied firmly. “Because I love you just like I love Mommy.”</p><p>And Kara just lost it. She pulled him tightly against her and rocked him as her tears blinded her. “I love you too, Son,” she whispered. “And I love that you want to call me that.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat was standing, staring blankly out the living room window, with her arms wrapped around herself. She was in shock, she thought, in the fleeting moments when she could think at all. She’d thrown her mother and ex-husband out of the house; threatened to call the cops on them; screamed at them. She’d felt something inside her snap. She’d felt a murderous rage that had driven her to spit every bad thought she’d ever had about either of them out of her mouth.</p><p>Chris had left Carter for a new family. Her mother had tried to manipulate Carter; hurt him. She’d sent him into a state of terrified confusion.</p><p>And Kara had been there for him. She’d been the one Carter had run to after Cat herself had lost her temper; had been the one who was reluctant to leave Cat alone with Katherine and Chris.</p><p>Kara was the one who was ALWAYS there for them.</p><p>She was halfway up the stairs before she even realized that her feet were carrying her. Then she was feeling the air displacement of super speed and she was suddenly in Kara’s arms, being held so tightly that she could hardly breathe. Hazily, she mused that, if she suffocated, she’d be happy to do it in the arms of the woman she loved.</p><p>“Cat,” Kara whispered. “Cat…”</p><p>“I’m ok,” the older woman replied. “At least I will be.” She was suddenly so exhausted that she just sagged against her lover, letting her strong arms hold her up.</p><p>“I have you.” Kara scooped her up into her arms and carried her to the bedroom where Alex, Kelly and Carter were sitting on the floor watching the movie. She sat on the bed, cradling Cat close to her chest.</p><p>The little boy immediately got up, blue eyes wide. “Mommy, are you sad? Did Daddy and Grandma say bad things?”</p><p>Alex turned the movie off, and she and Kelly got up. “We’ll let you guys talk,” the chef said, leading her girlfriend out of the bedroom by the hand and then closing the door behind them.</p><p>Cat refocused her attention on Carter and she slipped out of Kara’s lap to kneel in front of him and take his hands to kiss them. “Baby,” she said softly. “I’m sorry I scared you tonight when I knocked the chair over and yelled. I was mad at Grandma and I lost my temper very badly. I had to ask Grandma and Daddy to go home, and I don’t think they’re going to be back for a while.”</p><p>Carter nodded slowly. “Mama said it wasn’t my fault,” he replied, looking for validation from his mother too.</p><p>“Oh Honey,” Cat breathed. “Of COURSE it wasn’t your fault. You’re SUCH a good boy, and Mama and I love you so much. You’re my BEST boy.” She got to her feet and lifted him into her arms to carry him to the bed where she sat down and hugged him close. Kara sat next to them, her arm around Cat’s shoulders.</p><p>“Ok,” Carter said with a smile. “Can we finish watching the movie now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara grinned. “It’s just getting to the good part.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“What an absolute clusterfuck,” Alex said succinctly as she wrapped her arm around her sister’s waist and leaned against her. “Can you believe that bitch trying to use Carter like that? What the actual fuck, Kara?”</p><p>“I know,” the Kryptonian replied as she wrapped her arm around her smaller sister’s shoulders. “I’ve never seen Cat so angry. She’s shaken to her core, Alex, and I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Kelly crossed the kitchen with the last of the used silverware from the table and shoved them into the dishwasher. “I’m not sure there’s anything you really can do except let her feel it,” Kelly replied. “Cat’s been dealing with a lot of stress and trauma and I think she finally hit her breaking point tonight. Despite how difficult it was, it’s a good thing, Kara.”</p><p>“How can Cat crying herself to sleep be a good thing?” the Kryptonian asked. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Think of the whole thing as a pressure release valve,” Kelly explained. “She finally got to say all the things she’d been holding inside. She’s been fearful of upsetting Chris in case he pulled away from Carter. She’s been dealing with her mother her whole life - and let me tell you, that woman is a master of manipulation… I noticed it the moment she tried to demean you by not using your proper name, Kara – but now, Cat’s been able to release some of that tension. She’s exhausted, emotionally and physically, but it’s a path cleared now for her to start to rebuild herself.”</p><p>Kara nodded slowly. “I think I get it. Thanks, Kelly.”</p><p>They finished up the dishes and then Kara hugged each of them in turn. “Thank you for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you both. I think I’m going to go to bed. I’m so drained.”</p><p>“Night, Kara,’ Alex replied, rubbing her arm gently. “Sleep well.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat woke suddenly in the middle of the night, a panicky feeling threading through her, but then warm arms were surrounding her. “Just a bad dream,” Kara said softly, spooning against her back.</p><p>“Sorry,” the older woman murmured, letting out a shuddering breath as she caressed her Kryptonian’s arm. “Tonight sucked.”</p><p>“Yeah, it did,” Kara chuckled. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Sad,” Cat replied after a moment’s thought. “I’m not even angry anymore. When I think about my mother and Chris, I just feel bone weary.”</p><p>“I may understand how you feel,” the younger blonde replied. “I felt that way after the trial… like I just wanted the world to go away and leave me alone.”</p><p>The principal nodded. “Yeah… and when I think of the list the length of my arm of stuff I have to deal with over the next few days, I just want to bury my head in the sand like a damn ostrich.”</p><p>“Mmmmm…” Kara chuckled softly.</p><p>“What?’ Cat asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“I just got this image of you with your head stuck in the sand and your gorgeous ass in the air.”</p><p>“Kara!” Cat exclaimed, swatting her arm.</p><p>“Did I mention you had no pants on?”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Cat covered her eyes and laughed helplessly. “You’re killing me, Kara Danvers.”</p><p>“In a good way, I hope,” the teacher replied, smiling as she kissed along Cat’s shoulder.</p><p>The principal slowly turned over to press against her lover, running her fingers through her hair. “In the best way possible.”</p><p>Their eyes met… and then their lips met… and then Kara’s hand was exploring a soft breast, dragging a deep moan from Cat as the fingertips of her other hand trailed up the older woman’s thigh. “If you don’t want this…” she whispered. “Just tell me to stop, Baby.”</p><p>Cat’s response was on a breathless sigh and her eyes slid closed as she took Kara’s hand to guide it between her thighs. “Don’t stop…”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Hey, Kara,” Nia said distractedly as she pawed through a pile of papers next to her keyboard.</p><p>“Good morning,” the teacher replied with a big smile. “Gorgeous day.”</p><p>Nia frowned as she gazed at her friend’s face on their video chat. “Stop. I know why you’re in such a good mood and I can’t even think about that right now or else I’ll dream about it later and that would just be… wrong.”</p><p>Kara chuckled softly. “You know, I heard about Naltorians when I was a kid on Krypton, but I’ve never met one until now.”</p><p>“Well technically, I’m only half Naltorian, but I somehow got the dream powers from my mother. They’re supposed to pass down from mother to daughter, so I never expected to get them.”</p><p>“Why?” Kara asked with a confused look.</p><p>“Oh…” Nia looked down. “I thought you knew.”</p><p>“Knew what?” Kara asked, even more confused.</p><p>“I’m a trans woman,” the aide replied. “So, I thought my sister, Maeve, would get them. When she found out I got the powers instead of her, she was pissed. We haven’t spoken in a long time.”</p><p>“Shit,” Kara replied, shaking her head. “I’m sorry to hear that, Nia. And thank you for sharing your truth with me.”</p><p>Nia smiled brightly. “You know what, Kara, it’s really nice to have someone to talk to who truly understands what it’s like to be different. When you were honest with me about being Kryptonian, I really wanted to return that trust.”</p><p>“I appreciate that very much… oh… um… the kids are arriving. Let’s talk about this more later?”</p><p>“You got it,” Nia grinned.</p><p>She muted herself as Kara opened an audio file and started the Pink Panther theme playing, smiling as fourteen faces slowly popped up in boxes on her screen. Then her smile widened as Carter’s face popped up. He was dressed in a shirt and bowtie and she glanced up through the floor into his bedroom, stifling a laugh as she realized he was wearing his dinosaur pajama pants with them.</p><p>When the Pink Panther theme was finished, she smiled widely. “Good morning, Everyone!” she said.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Danvers,” fifteen voices replied in unison. “Good morning, Miss Nal.”</p><p>Nia unmuted herself. “Morning, Guys. Boy, do we have some fun stuff for you all today.”</p><p>“That’s right!” Kara added brightly. “And we’re going to start with reading. I want everyone to follow along on page ten. Zach, could you read the first two lines for us?”</p><p>After some fumbling with trying to get himself off mute, Zach began, and after a few of her kids had read for her, Kara finally felt like this online class stuff might actually work.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat closed her eyes and rubbed at the tension between them, trying to stave off the headache that had been creeping up on her all morning. She could hear Kara teaching in the spare office, and it made her smile. She hadn’t really had an opportunity to see her lover in action before and, as she listened, she was just more and more impressed with how good she really was. When class ended at the usual time, Kara wandered out of the office, stretching her arms over her head and yawning a little.</p><p>“I didn’t think Kryptonians got tired,” Cat teased as she appreciatively took in the ripple of Kara’s abs as her tank top lifted.</p><p>“I guess we only get tired when we stay up having sex half the night,” the younger woman replied with a grin. She stopped at Cat’s side, running her fingers through her hair and then closing her eyes as the principal lifted her tank and nuzzled her navel, then trailed openmouthed kisses up her stomach. “Cat, please don’t start something you can’t finish,” she warned with a little groan.</p><p>Cat laughed softly and lowered Kara’s shirt, patting her belly gently. “Sorry.”</p><p>The teacher took a calming breath and then pulled a chair out to sit next to her. “Ok, Miss Grant, what can I take off your plate today?”</p><p>Just then, Carter came running into the room, a dance song playing on his tablet. He started to jump up and down and contort his body in dance moves only kids could do, making Kara grin like an idiot at his cuteness.</p><p>Cat sighed softly and shook her head. “How about taking our kid to the park, or somewhere else that’s not here, so I can get some work done?”</p><p>The teacher nodded and held out her hand to the little boy. “How about we get you into some pants, Young Man, and go see the ducks. Maybe later, Mommy can join us for dinner and a movie?” She raised an eyebrow at Cat who chuckled softly.</p><p>“How about I meet you both at our favorite restaurant at five?”</p><p>“It’s a date!” Carter exclaimed as he kissed his mother’s cheek, then grasped Kara’s fingers and tugged her toward the stairs. “Mama, can we have ice-cream at the park?”</p><p>Cat and Kara exchanged big smiles. “Yeah, I think I see ice-cream in both our futures,” the teacher said.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Kara and Carter were holding hands, strolling along the pathway toward the pond, as they licked at melting ice-cream cones.</p><p>“Do you like this flavor?’ the teacher asked. “I don’t think we’ve had this before.”</p><p>“I like it,” the little boy replied. “Not too sweet.”</p><p>Kara was just about to comment when two police officers who’d been walking quietly nearby, approached her. “Ma’am,” one of them said. “Is this your son?”</p><p>The teacher tilted her head. “Biologically, no, but he’s my girlfriend’s son. Is there a problem?”</p><p>“What’s your name, Ma’am?” the officer asked as he pulled out his phone.</p><p>“Kara Danvers,” Kara replied.</p><p>“And are you Carter Grant-Tolling?” the other officer said, crouching in front of the little boy.</p><p>“Carter Grant,” Carter replied, shying back and bumping into Kara’s legs. “Mama?” he said nervously, looking up at her.</p><p>“It’s ok, Honey,” the teacher said gently. “These nice police officers won’t hurt us.”</p><p>“I’m Officer Jenkins,” the first man said. “This is Officer Rodriguez. We need you to come with us, Ma’am. We’ll have someone take the boy home.”</p><p>“Can I ask why?” Kara asked, careful to keep her hands in sight.</p><p>“Are you aware that the boy’s father has taken out a restraining order against you. You have to stay a hundred yards away from Carter Grant-Tolling.”</p><p>Kara shook her head, and her face grew cool. “I was not aware of that,” she said. “But I hope you’ll understand that I can’t just leave him here either. Can I at least call my girlfriend to tell her what’s happening so she can come get him? My phone is in my back pocket.”</p><p>The officers exchanged silent looks and then nodded. “Go ahead,” Jenkins said. “Slowly.”</p><p>Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket with two fingers and showed it to the officers before hitting Cat’s contact and bringing it to her ear.</p><p>“Hi, Honey,” Cat began but Kara cut her off.</p><p>“Cat, listen to me very carefully. Carter and I are at the park on the path between the ice-cream stand and the pond. There are two police officers here to enforce a restraining order that Chris has taken out against me. I need you to come here right now and get Carter because the officers want me to go with them.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Cat whispered. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>“Hurry,” Kara replied softly.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Cat whispered. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>“Hurry,” Kara replied softly.</p><p>They hung up and within thirty seconds, Cat was in the car and pulling out into the street. She punched Chris’s contact and waited as it rang.</p><p>“Kitty, I thought I might be hearing from you today.”</p><p>“Chris, you can’t do this…”</p><p>“Sure, I can,” the man replied with a chuckle. “Kara Danvers is the ex-wife of a murderer. How can I trust her to be around my child?”</p><p>“You son of a bitch,” Cat growled. “You know full well that Kara was the one who put that murderer in prison for life! There’s not a judge in this world who would believe that she’d hurt Carter.”</p><p>“Well,” Chris replied in a bored tone. “I apparently found one… didn’t I? Keep your little sidepiece one hundred yards from my son or she’ll pay the price.” He hung up then, leaving Cat shaking like a leaf as she pulled into the parking lot of the park.</p><p>She ran all the way along the path until she finally found her lover and son, who were standing so far apart from each other that it made tears well in her eyes. She reached Kara first, holding her hands out to her, but the teacher just shook her head. “I’ll be ok. Take Carter now.”</p><p>“Kara…” Cat said. “What are…”</p><p>“Cat… just go, ok?” Kara begged. “The police officers aren’t going to wait much longer, and I don’t want Carter to see them taking me away.”</p><p>Cat slowly backed away from her, walking backward toward her son. “Kara…” she whispered brokenly.</p><p>The teacher offered her a tiny smile then, tears welling in her own eyes. “I love you. It’ll be ok.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here,” Kara said quietly as she opened the door. She was back at her loft, having gone straight there after being released from the police station. “You should be with Carter.”</p><p>Cat shook her head. “Alex and Kelly are with him. I couldn’t just let you be alone.”</p><p>“Go home, Cat.”</p><p>But the principal shook her head again. “Kara, don’t push me away, please?”</p><p>But the younger woman just laughed bitterly, overbalancing a little and grabbing for the door jamb to steady herself. “I don’t have to. Chris did a bang-up job of that for me,” she replied.</p><p>Cat frowned then. “Kara… are you… drunk?”</p><p>“Kryptonian, remember? Can’t get drunk.” But bumping into the door as she turned, totally gave that lie away.</p><p>“What the…?” Cat gently pushed past her girlfriend and went to pick up and sniff at the bottle sitting on the coffee table. She brought it to her lips, but Kara was at her side in a split second, pulling it out of her hands.</p><p>“Don’t! It’s too dangerous for you!” She set it down on the table again and flopped onto the couch. “It’s alien. I keep it around for forgetting shitty days.”</p><p>The principal sat next to her lover and caressed her cheek. “What happened with the police?” she asked.</p><p>“I had to sit in a room and be accused of being a danger to someone I love with all my heart; to be told that I couldn’t hug him or play with him or even be in the SAME FUCKING ROOM WITH HIM!” Kara picked up the bottle, taking several swallows. “I have all these amazing powers. I’d do anything for Carter. I’d do anything, go anywhere, be anyone to protect him… and now I can’t even be with him.”</p><p>She drank more from the bottle and then set it down again. “I can’t do this, Cat. It hurts too much. I… need you to leave.”</p><p>“Kara…” Cat said, shock and fear gripping her.</p><p>“Just go, Cat.”</p><p>“Kara… I love you…”</p><p>The Kryptonian got up and staggered toward her bedroom, casting a final sorrowful look back over her shoulder.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a weird feeling. Kara’s powers kicked her into sudden sobriety as she sat down on the bed. She could hear Cat crying in the living room, and she leaned her elbows on her thighs, as she rubbed her hands over her face.</p><p>Kara was overwhelmed with doubt and fear and anger… she felt like she could cheerfully throw Chris into the sun and then go about her day... but unfortunately that wasn’t an option. As she calmed down a little, and her mind cleared, she realized that there was one thing she could do. One thing she wanted to do with all her heart.</p><p>She would fight.</p><p>She would fight for Carter; fight alongside Cat; fight for a life with her.</p><p>Fight for their family.</p><p>And then she realized that she didn’t want Cat to leave so she got up abruptly and went back to the living room, just in time to see the principal open the front door. “Wait!” she said and then blurred across the room to pull her into her arms and hug her tightly. “I’m sorry,” she said. “What I said... it was the anger speaking. I love you too, Cat. So much. And none of this is your fault.”</p><p>The principal let out a shuddering breath of relief, pushing impossibly closer to Kara and hugging her back just as firmly. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you’d ended things between us.”</p><p>“I told you I’m not going anywhere, and I meant it,” the teacher replied gently. “I’m just hurt and humiliated, Cat, and I need some time to process.”</p><p>“I understand,” Cat replied. “I’ll go and give you some time alone.”</p><p>“No...” the teacher replied firmly. “I’ll deal with what Chris did to me later. I don’t want you to go. I want us to call a lawyer and I want us to fight Chris so we can be together with Carter again.”</p><p>Cat’s eyes widened as she eased back, holding Kara’s upper arms and gazing at her. “You really want to do this?”</p><p>Certain, strong, blue eyes stared back. “I want you. I want Carter. I want to do this.”</p><p>Cat nodded just as firmly. “I have a friend who might be able to help and, if I have to, I’ll sue Chris for sole custody of Carter. Maybe that’ll make him come to his senses about the restraining order if we can’t have it removed ourselves.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Alex was holding Carter on her lap as they watched cartoons, while Kelly was in the spare office, having a telehealth session with one of her clients.</p><p>“Aunt Alex, where’s Mama?” the little boy asked, turning confused blue eyes to her.</p><p>The chef held him a little closer to her chest and kissed his forehead. “She went home to her own apartment. I’m not sure when she’s going to be back, Honey.”</p><p>“Something bad is happening,” Carter went on. “I’m scared. I want Mama.”</p><p>“I know, Carter, but you’ll see her when you’re at computer school tomorrow.” Alex sighed softly to herself. She didn’t want to overstep by telling the little boy anything without checking with Cat first. “Maybe later on, after Aunt Kelly is finished work, we could go out for dinner and maybe go bowling?”</p><p>Carter brightened up at that. “Bowling! Yeah!” His face turned solemn then. “But I have to have bumpers, Aunt Alex.”</p><p>The chef nodded seriously in return. “Me too.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Richard,” Cat said. “Good to hear your voice. It’s been a while. Unfortunately, I need to call in that favor you owe me. Just so you know, you’re on speaker and my partner, Kara Danvers, is with me. We need a lawyer.”</p><p>“Well, well, well, finally followed me all the way to the dark side, Catherine,” the man replied with a chuckle. “Congratulations on your new belle. My husband will be delighted. What can I do for you?”</p><p>“It’s bad, Rich,” the principal replied. “Chris and I are just about divorced, and I’ve been dating Kara for a while now. Chris found out about our relationship and he somehow found a judge to sign off on a restraining order against her. She has to stay a hundred yards away from Carter, which means she can’t come to my house or be around him in any way.” She paused and her tone grew quiet. “We’re devastated, Richie.”</p><p>“I see,” Rich replied with a sigh. “I never liked that man, Catherine. Miss Danvers, I’m sorry to ask this since we’re just meeting… but do you have a criminal record of any kind?”</p><p>“Call me Kara... and no,” Kara replied. “Not even a parking ticket.”</p><p>“Or a history of any kind of violence, Kara?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” the younger blonde shrugged. “I’m a teacher. I’m around kids all the time and there’s never been an issue in my ten years teaching.</p><p>“Then how the hell did he get a judge to agree to a restraining order?” the man mused.</p><p>Kara looked at Cat and the principal realized that they hadn’t discussed that. “Well,” the older woman said slowly. “Chris told me earlier that he didn’t trust Kara to be around Carter because she might be dangerous. She testified against her ex-husband to send him to jail for murder and Chris is citing that she could have been involved in the crime as the reason.”</p><p>The lawyer cleared his throat. “In other words, he paid someone off to get the restraining order.”</p><p>“That would be my suspicion,” Cat said grimly.</p><p>Kara just closed her eyes, shaking her head. Cat caressed her thigh and then squeezed it gently.</p><p>“Let me look into it,” Richard said. “I’m assuming that you’re willing to pull skeletons out of the closet?”</p><p>“At this point,” Cat replied. “I’m so pissed off, I frankly don’t care what happens to Chris anymore. I’m willing to go down the route of suing for full custody of Carter.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “And I’ll tell you anything you need to clear my reputation so I can get back to him.”</p><p>Ok, Ladies, I’m on it. I’ll get back with you soon.”</p><p>“Thanks, Richie.” The principal hung up and then leaned into her girlfriend for a comforting hug. “This is such bullshit, but Richard is an amazing lawyer and he’ll do everything he can to help us. He and I have been friends for years.”</p><p>“Honestly, I kinda get why Chris is pissed,” Kara said reasonably. “Carter did kinda pull the Mama card on him. But on the other hand, he wasn’t even supposed to be at the damn dinner.”</p><p>“My mother,” Cat said slowly. “I don’t think she deliberately caused this, but I think she had a plan that backfired on her last night.” She shook her head. “I think she wants Chris and me back together. And a certain gorgeous teacher got in the way of that.”</p><p>“But…” Kara frowned. “Does Chris actually want you back? He called you his wife last night with me, but I kinda got the feeling it was a case of ‘I don’t want her but no one else can have her either’.”</p><p>“Regardless of whether he wants me back or not, Kara, it’s not happening, and my mother will just have to deal with that. In fact…” She went to her contacts and hit her mother’s, waiting as it dialed.</p><p>“Kitty,” her mother said. “Calling to apologize for last night’s little outburst?”</p><p>Cat pointedly ignored the question. “Firstly, Kara is here with me. Secondly, Mother, my name is Cat or Catherine, your choice. Thirdly, did you know about the restraining order Chris has taken out against Kara?”</p><p>“A restraining order?” Katherine’s tone grew serious. “No, I didn’t know he was going to do that. On what grounds?”</p><p>“He says that she could pose a threat to Carter because of her potential involvement in her ex-husband’s crimes, but it’s bullshit, because it was Kara’s testimony that put him in prison. And now she must stay a hundred yards from Carter. I have no clue what I’m going to tell him!”</p><p>There was silence for a moment, then the older woman sighed. “I’m sorry, Cat,” she said. “I thought Kara to be lovely and patient, even in the face of Chris’s constant gibes toward her last night. And I saw a rather unsavory side of Chris. I apologize sincerely for my part in it. I… regret it.”</p><p>Kara’s mouth dropped open in shock at the same time as Cat’s and they looked at each other, both sets of eyebrows raised. “Uh… thank you for saying so, Mother.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Katherine,” Kara added. “I’m sure you can imagine how I’m feeling right now.”</p><p>“Yes, Dear, I can… and from the things Cat said last night… you’ve been an exceptional parent to Carter.”</p><p>Kara’s breath hitched and her hand moved to her mouth. “She has,” Cat replied softly. “Mother, we’re going to fight this, and I’ve asked Richard Tobar to be our lawyer.”</p><p>“Good,” Katherine replied. “If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know.”</p><p>“We will. Thanks… Mom.” Cat hung up and then looked at her girlfriend with astonished eyes. “Kara, I think my mother has been replaced with a pod person.”</p><p>Kara’s sudden laughter filled the air, and she pulled her girlfriend into her arms to kiss her. “I’ll take it!”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat sat down next to her son and paused the movie he was watching. “Baby, I need to talk to you about something,” she said.</p><p>Carter looked at her with big, blue eyes and then crawled into her lap to hug her. “Something’s bad,” he said, bottom lip quivering. “Is Mama never coming back?”</p><p>Cat swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “Your Dad and I had an argument and he got very angry, so he got a paper to say that Kara has to stay away. It’s going to be for a while, Carter.”</p><p>“I can’t see Mama?” The little boy’s four-year-old brain fought to process this new information.</p><p>“You can see her online at school,” the principal explained gently. “And you can talk to her over video chat… but she can’t take you out or come to the house.”</p><p>Carter’s lip quivered again, and tears welled in his eyes. “I want Mama,” he said.</p><p>‘I know, Baby,” Cat replied rocking him gently. “Do you want me to see if she’s free to talk to us now?”</p><p>He nodded and wiped his face as Cat texted her lover. Immediately, the principal’s phone rang, and she accepted the Facetime call, sitting her son up in her lap so they could both see Kara’s smiling face. “Hi,” the teacher said. “Yours are my two favorite faces in the entire world.”</p><p>“Mama!” Carter said with a big grin. “Mommy told me that you have to stay at your apartment, and you can’t come see me for a while. How long is a while?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet, Bud,” Kara replied. “There’s some grown-up stuff going on that Mommy and I need to fix.”</p><p>“Fix with Daddy?”</p><p>Kara waited for Cat’s response and the principal nodded. “Yeah.” The teacher nodded too. “Mommy and I have to try to talk to your Dad and to make sure he’s happy with everything.” She paused a moment and looked down, swallowing hard as she tried to keep hold on her emotions. “You know I love you very much, right?” she asked. “No matter where I am, I’m thinking about you, Carter. I need you to remember that for me, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Carter replied. “I love you too, Mama, and I miss you.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Rich,” Cat said as she answered the phone. “How are you?”</p><p>“Pissed off,” the lawyer said succinctly. “Your husband is a grade A son of a bitch.”</p><p>“What did you find out?” the principal asked.</p><p>“Chris got an old college buddy of his to get the emergency restraining order signed with basically the absolute minimum information the judge needed to do so. I called in a favor with a judge I know in family court who wants to hear the case tomorrow at three. Can you and Kara come in?”</p><p>“We’ll make it work,” Cat replied. “Does Chris have to be there too?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rich replied. “But, if he doesn’t show up, the judge will go on without him, using the original evidence presented. She was kinda pissed off too when I told her the situation.” He chuckled then. “Tell Kara to wear her best teacher outfit.”</p><p>Cat grinned to herself. “Kara’s beautiful, and everyone loves her. She has this in the bag.”</p><p>“Ok, see you both at two thirty tomorrow, ok? I’ll text you the location.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Richie. I owe you.”</p><p>“No,” the lawyer replied quietly. “This one is on the house, Cat.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“You should go,” Kara said softly as she ran her fingertips down Cat’s bare back. They were wrapped around each other, tangled in sweat-damp sheets, with the afternoon light painting them in gold through Kara’s bedroom window. “As much as I want you to stay, Carter needs you.”</p><p>“It’s only been a few days and I already hate having to be apart from you,” Cat replied, dropping little kisses on the smooth skin of the younger woman’s chest. Her hands curved around Kara’s rib cage and she slid her body sensually upwards to kiss her.</p><p>“Mimm...” the Kryptonian replied, eyes strangely dull. “Me too. I hope the judge sees what a complete crock of shit this all is.”</p><p>“She will,” Cat nodded. “Anyone can see how amazing you are with children. Just be yourself. It’s more than enough.”</p><p>Kara nodded and kissed Cat’s forehead. Then the older woman pulled back the sheet and got out of bed to get dressed. Kara slipped into a robe to walk her to the door. “I’ll miss you,” she said as they shared a final kiss.</p><p>“Me too,” Cat replied. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“I love you,” the teacher smiled, sneaking one more peck.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>All the way home, Cat thought about her feelings for her partner. Even though she and Kara had only been together a few months, she’d never been surer about anyone in her life. Kara was her person, her one true love, her everything and she chuckled wryly at the sappiness of it all, but her heart had chosen, and it had chosen well. It had chosen someone, not human, but ironically, more human than some people Cat had known in her life.</p><p>Being truly in love had calmed Cat, and she was sure the faculty at school had noticed. She hadn’t yelled at anyone in quite some time. In fact, she’d had a comment from one of the teachers saying how nice it was to see her so happy. Kara had been right about letting their relationship be visible. Kara was right about pretty much everything.</p><p>Cat parked and headed into the house, smiling when she found Alex and Kelly snuggled on the couch together, watching a movie with Carter sleeping across both their laps. “Hey,” she said softly.</p><p>“Hey,” Alex replied with a smile. “He wanted to wait up for you. You can see how well that worked out.”</p><p>The principal grinned and lifted her son into her arms, settling him against her chest. “I’ll put him to bed. Back shortly.”</p><p>When she returned to the living room, Kelly leaned forward, concern written across her face. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>Cat shook her head. “I’m more worried about Kara,” she replied.</p><p>The chef nodded. “I spoke to her earlier. She was really upset.”</p><p>“I thought I was going to lose her a few days ago,” the principal said quietly. “Chris... the restraining order... she’s so hurt and angry.”</p><p>“She loves you and Carter too much to ever let you go,” Alex shrugged. “Whatever happens tomorrow, she’ll make it work.”</p><p>“You must be so angry at me,” Cat said, looking Alex right in the eye. “And I certainly can’t blame you if you are.”</p><p>“I’m not angry at you, Cat,” the chef replied. “I’m just worried about my sister. She deserves better than what Chris did to her.”</p><p>“Yes, she does,” Cat agreed. “And I promise you, Alex, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to her.”</p><p>Kelly smiled as Alex chuckled. “Just make her pot stickers every week. That’ll do it.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat was stunned, blinking dazedly as she pressed the phone tighter to her ear. “What? What did you say, Rich?”</p><p>“Chris withdrew the restraining order.” There was silence for a long moment. “Um... it’s a good thing, Cat.”</p><p>“No... no, of course it is...” the principal replied. “But... but why?”</p><p>“Your mother called me, and we talked about the situation a little. Then she had a word or two with Chris. He’s going to stick to the terms of your visitation agreement and he’s withdrawing the restraining order as we speak.”</p><p>“What did she say to him, Richard?” Cat asked, completely in shock.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but whatever it is, he seems to have crapped his pants over it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Richie.” Cat sat heavily into her armchair, her hand moving to her mouth as she desperately held back tears. “Thank you so much. Is it done? Can Kara see Carter now?”</p><p>“Give it about an hour but you should be fine then.”</p><p>“Ok, wow, ok. Thanks again, Rich.”</p><p>“Later, Cat. Love ya.”</p><p>The lawyer hung up and Cat burst into tears of relief. She dialed her mother’s number and after a couple of false starts whispered down the line. “I don’t know what say, Mom,” she said.</p><p>Katherine chuckled softly. “I may not be the most demonstrative of mothers,” she replied. “But I do love you and Carter, Cat. And I owed my grandson for upsetting him the other night.”</p><p>“What did you say to Chris?” the principal asked.</p><p>“I think that information should remain between Chris and me, but... let’s just say I was able to find evidence that his past was a little less... squeaky clean... than Kara’s was. He didn’t want to risk it coming up in a custody hearing.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Mom. Truly. I... I love you.”</p><p>“Go see that beautiful partner of yours... and I’ll look forward to seeing you all again soon.”</p><p>“Bye, Mom.”</p><p>Cat jumped up from her chair and yelled at the top of her lungs. “CARTER! GET YOUR JACKET! WE’RE GOING TO SEE MAMA!”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Kara was lying on the couch with a large tub of ice-cream sitting on her chest as she barely watched some romantic comedy on the TV. Class had been difficult that morning... seeing Carter’s smiling face and not being able to reach out to him... to hug him... made her feel so upset that she decided to just give in to it for a while and try to eat her feelings away.</p><p>Three boxes of donuts, five large portions of pot stickers... and of course the chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream... later and she still didn’t feel any better. She sighed as her ears picked up two sets of feet approaching her door and she glanced toward it, hoping it wasn’t someone she had to actually talk to.</p><p>But her heart stuttered in her chest when she saw it was Cat and Carter at the door, and she blurred across the room to open it before her partner even had a chance to raise her hand to knock. She was on her knees then, pulling Carter to her chest to hug him almost a little too hard. “Carter,” she whispered. “Oh, Rao bless.”</p><p>“Hi, Mama,” he replied with a sweet smile. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Honey, so so so much.” Kara rocked him gently for a long moment and then her blue eyes turned to her partner and she shook her head disbelievingly. “How are you here? He can’t be here.”</p><p>Cat’s smile broadened and she held out her hand to help Kara to her feet, the teacher still holding Carter against her and wanting to never let him go. “Breathe, Baby,” she said gently. “It’s ok. We wanted to surprise you. Chris withdrew the restraining order after my mother threatened him in some way. We’re ok.”</p><p>Kara blinked. Then she blinked again. “Wh-what? Your Mom did this for us?”</p><p>“Compensation for guilt,” Cat chuckled. “I think my yelling like a banshee at her the night of the dinner, actually got through to her. Plus...she likes you.” Considering she was the most powerful woman on the planet, Kara absently wondered how she could feel so weak as her knees almost gave out and Cat had to support her in her arms. “I have you,” the principal said softly. “Come on, let’s sit down.”</p><p>The Kryptonian nodded and they went to the couch, Carter hugging Kara tightly around the neck and then looking at her with such love that it almost made her cry. “Daddy’s bad paper is gone now,” he said sagely. “We can be together again.”</p><p>Kara nodded again and stroked his cheek gently with her fingertips. “Daddy and Grandma did a good thing for us,” she said. “You should say thank you to them.”</p><p>Cat withdrew a little in surprise but didn’t say anything as she reached out to lace her fingers with her partner’s.</p><p>Carter thought about that for a moment, then frowned. “Daddy did a bad thing getting the paper, but he fixed what he did. I’ll thank him for fixing it.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Kara grinned.</p><p>Then Carter looked around with wide eyes. “I like your apartment, Mama, but you need to come and live with us and Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly.”</p><p>Cat smiled and looked down. There was nothing she’d love more than to have Kara living with them, but she sensed that it wasn’t the right time to broach that subject. “Carter, that’s something we can talk about another day, ok?”</p><p>Kara smiled too. “Carter, I love your Mom very much but... things are still new between us and we need to get to know each other a little better first. Do you understand?”</p><p>Carter didn’t really understand but he smiled anyway. “Wait a few more sleeps.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Cat agreed. Then she leaned over and kissed Kara gently, letting her know she understood. “Maybe just a few more.”</p><p>Kara wrapped her arms around her lover and son and closed her eyes as she just savored their being back together. Truthfully, she had been ready to move in with Cat; had been ready to commit to her... but what Chris had done was leaving her feeling raw and insecure, and she needed some time and, maybe a little space, to deal with it.</p><p>“Just a few more,” she whispered, nodding a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation:<br/>/adiv/: Defy (I couldn’t find a Kryptonese word for “stop” or “cease” in the dictionary, so I used this one instead. I kinda love it as a safe word. Haha!)</p><p>There is also a section of this that’s NSFW (surprise surprise!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was quiet and distant. Cat was worried.</p><p>The teacher was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with her knees tucked up under her chin, leaning back against her sister’s legs as she watched Carter playing with his cars on the colorful mat in the living room bay window. There was a movie on the TV, but she wasn’t at all focused on it.</p><p>Alex knew that Kara was thinking and processing. She remembered when they were kids, how her sister would spend long stretches of time trying to process the new world she’d been left on, always seeking physical connection, if only fleeting, after her long trip to Earth alone in her pod.</p><p>What was surprising to Alex was that it wasn’t Cat Kara was seeking comfort from. And she could sense that Cat was aware of that too. The principal was keeping her distance, giving her girlfriend the space, she was so silently but obviously asking for.</p><p>But then Kara slowly got up and wandered into the kitchen. She pressed her palms down on the island and leaned on it as her chest ached with hurt. She wanted Cat so much, to be in her arms, but she still felt so raw, even soft things hurt her skin and she was having problems for the first time in years keeping her powers under control.</p><p>Eclipsing the hurt, the anger she felt was immeasurable and she didn’t know how to deal with it. She wanted to hurt Chris like he’d hurt her; to crush his bones to dust; to incinerate him with her heat vision; to beat him so badly that his body would be unrecognizable… It was like Mike all over again.</p><p>“What can I do?”</p><p>Kara didn’t turn around. She didn’t want Cat to see that her eyes were glowing. “There’s nothing you can do, Cat.”</p><p>“Turn around, Baby, please?”</p><p>“I… I can’t...” the younger woman whispered. “I might hurt you.”</p><p>Alex got up and crossed the dining room to them. “Cat, that’s probably not a good idea.”</p><p>“She won’t hurt me,” the older woman said with utter certainty as she caressed her girlfriend’s back between her shoulder blades. Kara whimpered as her eyes glowed hotter, and Cat could feel the radiating heat, even with the Kryptonian’s back to her. And then she was pressing against her; arms round her waist, face pressed into her back; hugging her tighter than Kara had maybe ever been hugged before… as if Cat had Kryptonian strength of her own. “Come back to me, Kara, please?”</p><p>“Mama? I know you’re sad. Can I give you a hug too?” Carter was hugging her legs then and Kara’s breathing stopped and then stuttered as she fought to get her heat vision under control. Her eyes cooled slowly then, and she just sat on the floor, pulling Carter into her lap and putting her arm around Cat whose forehead was pressed into her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she murmured. “I’m just so triggered right now.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for,” Cat replied. “If you need to go... Baby, go.”</p><p>Kara didn’t want to go through this alone, but she didn’t want her family to see her this way either. However, she suddenly had an idea and her eyes lifted. “I’m going to go,” she said softly. “But not because I want to be alone, Cat. I’m going because I want to use this anger I’m feeling to help the city.”</p><p>Green eyes widened. “You mean...?”</p><p>Kara glanced at Carter who was looking up at her with loving blue eyes. “I need to help Supergirl.”</p><p>Cat smiled and got up, perching one hand on her hip as she offered the other to her girlfriend. “What are you waiting for? I’m sure Supergirl could use the help. Lots to do out there!”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Hey... um... can we talk?” Kara asked as she sat on the ledge of a tall apartment building, swinging her legs absently as her hair blew in the wind.</p><p>“Sure, what’s up, Kara?” Clark’s voice was tinny through the cell phone connection.</p><p>“I wanted to ask you... I need a super suit and...” She trailed off as Clark laughed happily.</p><p>“Kara! Gosh! That’s so amazing! I thought I might be hearing from you after the earthquake situation over there. You were reported on the news here and I’ve had tons of questions, but I haven’t said a word. I wanted to make sure this was really what you wanted.”</p><p>“I think it is,” the Kryptonian replied. “I’m seeing someone, Clark, and I’m really happy with her and her son, but I think that being Supergirl will help me in other ways. I need to use my powers to help people.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Kara,” her cousin said. “I’ll talk to my tailor and get him to give you a call.”</p><p>“Thanks, Clark. Talk soon.” She was about to hang up when she suddenly remembered something. “Hey, um... so, why do my clothes not burn when I’m in a fire?”</p><p>“I’m sorry... what? Your clothes don’t burn?” Clark’s tone was one of surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, I saved some people from a burning building and my clothes didn’t burn, the way my skin doesn’t.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment and then Clark cleared his throat. “Kara, my clothes burn... so I don’t know. Maybe you’re... more powerful than me? Or maybe you radiate your power more than I do? You lived on Krypton for much longer than I did so maybe you’re just... more.”</p><p>“Huh,” Kara mused. “Weird. Ok, well, talk soon, Cuz!”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>Kara hung up then and pulled her ski mask back down over her face. Then she pushed off the building and began to patrol, flying up and down the city streets listening for anyone who needed help.</p><p>And it wasn't long before she found someone. She tilted her head as she listened in.</p><p>“Give me your purse and I might not shoot you in the face.” It was a man’s voice, snarling and gruff.</p><p>“Ok... ok... take it...” A woman, trembling with fear.</p><p>Kara’s jaw clenched and she landed in an alleyway, watching as two people faced off, the woman holding her hand out for the mugger to take her possessions.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” Kara said as she slowly approached them.</p><p>“What are you supposed to be? A ninja bitch?” the man laughed, waving the gun.</p><p>“For people like you? I’m your worst nightmare,” the hero replied mildly. “And I’m just in the mood for a little exercise.”</p><p>“Get lost!” the man growled, pointing the gun at her.</p><p>“That won’t hurt me,” Kara said, tone still mild. “Put it down.”</p><p>But the mugger just swung the gun toward his terrified victim. “Make me.”</p><p>The hero sighed. “I was going to say I wish you’d just given up easily... but truthfully, I’m looking for an ass to kick.” Then she blurred across the alleyway, crushed the gun with her left hand and slammed the man high up against the brick wall with her right, holding him as he squirmed and then kicked at her. He only succeeding in stubbing his toe badly against her hip.</p><p>The mugger’s victim gasped. “You’re... her. You’re Supergirl.”</p><p>“You’re safe now,” Kara replied gently. “Can you call nine-one-one for me please? Let’s get this scumbag arrested.”</p><p>“Who are you?” the woman asked in total awe as she got her phone out of her purse and dialed.</p><p>“A friend,” Kara replied. “Who just wants to help.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat was sleeping restlessly, waking every now and again before drifting back off. She wasn’t as worried about Kara as she’d been earlier in the day but yet… Kara’s hurt and anger had been as much a physical pain to Cat as it had been to the Kryptonian.</p><p>“Ssshhh… it’s just me, Honey,” the hero said soothingly as she pulled back the bedcovers and slid under them to spoon against Cat’s back. “Sorry I’m so late.”</p><p>Cat wiggled back into her lover’s chest and sighed happily. “I’m just glad you’re here now. Did you have fun?”</p><p>“Fun?” Kara repeated. “Actually,” she chuckled. “I did. I stopped a mugging, a street fight and I rescued a dog from a storm drain.” She paused then. “I may… or may not… have caused the fight by accident.”</p><p>“Kara!” the older woman exclaimed. “What were you doing fighting on the street?”</p><p>“They started it!” the hero protested indignantly. “There was a group of guys harassing some girls who were sitting outside on a patio having drinks. I… suggested that they weren’t Neanderthals and that they shouldn’t act like it. Then one of them swung at me. I may… or may not… have swung back. It kinda escalated from there.”</p><p>Cat turned over and snuggled into her girlfriend, looking into her eyes. “Sweetheart, how is that STOPPING a street fight?” she asked, smiling fondly.</p><p>“Well…” Kara’s face eased into a sheepish grin. “I may… or may not… have been the last one standing. I didn’t hurt them bad though. Just some bruises and split lips.”</p><p>Green eyes rolled but Cat laughed softly. “Do you feel better after all the not-fighting?”</p><p>“Actually, yeah,” the teacher sighed. “I feel calmer, less antsy and not so raw.”</p><p>Cat’s hand slowly stroked down her tank top covered chest. “Kara, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” the teacher asked in surprise.</p><p>“If I hadn’t lost my temper so badly… If I’d been able to control myself, I wouldn’t have screamed my face off at Chris and sent him into that ridiculous vendetta against you.”</p><p>“Cat…” Kara’s face gentled. “You did what you had to do. I got it that night and I get it now. He hurt you, and he deserved your anger.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Kara leaned closer and kissed her girlfriend breathless, letting all the love she felt for her invade her senses. “It’s done. How about we just try to move forward?” she whispered. Then she nibbled Cat’s bottom lip. “I want… can we…” She looked into the older woman’s eyes and her tone lowered to an almost growl. “I want to fuck you.”</p><p>Cat’s throat bobbed in a deep swallow and then Kara’s hands were ripping her t-shirt apart and tossing it over the side of the bed. The older blonde gasped in a hard breath then as her sleep shorts met the same fate and Kara’s hand cupped her, fingertips already exploring the silken depths of her. But Cat suddenly grabbed her wrist. “Is the door locked?”</p><p>“Shit!” Half a second later, Kara was back in bed and her hand was back when she wanted it to be. “Cat,” she said then. “If, at any point, you want me to stop, say /adiv/, ok?”</p><p>“/adiv/,” Cat nodded. “Ok.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I lo…” And then Cat couldn’t do anything but gasp in a breath as her lover sucked hard on her nipple and then blew a cool stream of freeze breath over it. “OH, FUCKING HELL!” the older woman wailed as the Kryptonian’s mouth closed again around the rock-hard bud.</p><p>Cat was instantly soaked, and Kara grinned as she felt the flood of moisture against her hand. “Good girl,” she moaned. “You feel so amazing.” She moved to her other breast and Cat’s hands gripped into her hair as she held her lover’s mouth against her pebbled flesh.</p><p>Kara’s fingers slowly dipped inside her and then back out, teasing with a grin on her face as she managed to extract herself from Cat’s grip and scoot down a little to radiate some gentle heat vision over her bare stomach. She followed it with a colder blast of freeze breath and the older blonde squirmed under her. “Oh my God, Kara,” she breathed, hips jerking upward as strong fingers slid inside her again to stretch her deliciously. The younger woman moved back to Cat’s breasts to kiss and lick them and then explored her neck and throat with languid kisses.</p><p>“Mmm… you smell soooo good,” the Kryptonian moaned. “But I bet you taste even better.”</p><p>“Kara…” Cat mewled, all pretense of restraint and patience flying out the window. “Oh my God… just fuck me… please.”</p><p>Kara was under the covers then, kissing her lover intimately for a long moment and then tugging on her folds with nipping lips. It felt incredible and Cat’s hips kept shifting, chasing Kara’s mouth, bucking against her, wanting her to be right where she needed her most. But she chuckled as Kara’s soft laughter drifted up to her. “Patience, Beautiful.”</p><p>“Oh no way,” the older woman replied with a grin. “You gave up the right to ask for patience when you told me you wanted to fuck me and then did your little fire and ice trick.”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Playful blue eyes peeked up from between her legs. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>The blue eyes disappeared again. Cat tipped her head back and closed her eyes, gasping out a cry as Kara pushed her tongue inside her lover and let her fingers play aimlessly with the swollen bundle of nerves begging for attention with constant throbs.</p><p>Cat’s thighs were trembling, and she groaned loudly as her hips lifted off the mattress. Kara switched it up then, shoving her fingers hard into the older blonde and going for her clit with her lips and tongue. Cat was so close… so close… she could see supernovas exploding behind her eyes, her body was tight as a bowstring… the first waves began, her body started to shudder uncontrollably.</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>“Mommy?! I had a bad dream! Can I come in?”</p><p>Cat gasped raggedly and clapped her hand over her mouth as she came harder than she’d ever come before, chest heaving with the effort of keeping her scream inside.</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>“Mommy?!”</p><p>“Com… coming, Darling,” Cat managed to call back, lifting herself up onto her elbows, and Kara collapsed into laughter as she came up for air and wiped her face on the edge of the sheet. Then she blurred into the bathroom and cleaned up before going to the bedroom door.</p><p>“I’ll take him back to bed,” she smiled. She opened the door and slipped out into the hallway to pick Carter up into her arms and settle him against her chest. “Hi, Bud. I’m sorry you had a bad dream. Let’s get you tucked back into bed, eh.”</p><p>As their voices faded away down the hallway, Cat, still shaking, fell back onto the mattress, huffing her hair out of her eyes and groaning softly. “That woman is actually going to kill me someday. I just know it.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Good morning, Family!” Kara dropped a kiss on Alex’s head, followed by Kelly’s and then Carter’s before pausing to place a lingering kiss on Cat’s lips. “Good morning, Beautiful. You look radiant.”</p><p>Cat blushed a little and looked down. “Kara,” she chuckled.</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes. “Someone got laid.”</p><p>“What’s got laid? Carter asked.</p><p>Cat snickered and lifted an eyebrow at the chef. “He asked you, not me.”</p><p>Alex blinked. “Uh… it’s when… someone has… bad dreams when they’re sleeping?” She looked at Kelly, who just shook her head and sighed.</p><p>“Mama,” Carter looked at Kara, tilting his head. “I had bad dreams last night. Does that mean I…”</p><p>“SOOOOOOO!!!!” Kara scooped him up into her arms and danced across the kitchen, making him giggle and forget all about his question. “Let’s have pancakes, shall we?! Want to help me make the batter?”</p><p>Cat laughed helplessly and got up to grab her laptop and head for her office. “I’ll leave you all to it. Try not to permanently scar my child, Alexandra.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” the brunette replied sheepishly.</p><p>Xx</p><p>It had been a tough morning for the kids in Kara’s class. Their online session had descended in the early afternoon, into a screaming match between two of the kids. Not even the Pink Panther Song helped and, eventually, Kara gave up trying to intervene and just muted them both as she rubbed her fingers between her eyes.</p><p>“Miss Danvers?’ Nia said. “Maybe we could let everyone take a five-minute break?”</p><p>“Yeah, good idea, Miss Nal. Let’s take five minutes everyone. Go get some water and come straight back, ok?”</p><p>She didn’t even wait for the answer and muted everyone before rubbing her hands over her face. Just then her phone rang, and she smiled as she picked up. “Clark, hey.”</p><p>“It’s ready,” her cousin said softly. “Are you?”</p><p>“Definitely,” the blonde replied. “Where can I pick it up?”</p><p>“My guy is bringing it to you. Are you at your loft?”</p><p>“No, I’m at my girlfriend’s but I can be there when I’m finished work. Who’s the guy?”</p><p>“His name is Winn Schott. He’s a tech genius and he built your suit using the same technology as mine. Everything is paid for. You just have to be there to try it on when he gets there.”</p><p>“Clark… I was going to take care of the payment when…”</p><p>But her cousin just chuckled. “I paid him with diamonds. I just find pieces of coal and squeeze them in my hand. You can do that too, you know. You and your family can live in comfort.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, Clark. Thanks. Tell Winn I’ll be at my loft at three.”</p><p>“You got it… and send me a picture, ok?”</p><p>“Will do, Cuz. Chat soon.”</p><p>And smiling to herself, Kara went back to class.</p><p>Xx</p><p>It was almost four when a knock sounded at the door to Kara’s loft. She went to open it, smiling at the man who was leaning against the jamb with a grin on his face. “Kara Danvers, I presume?” he said.</p><p>“Winn Schott, I presume,” the hero replied, sticking out her hand to shake his. “Thanks so much for doing this.” She stepped back and let the man in but was surprised when he didn’t have any gear with him.</p><p>“More than welcome,” he replied. “Clark is very good at keeping me in my favorite luxury cars.” He leaned in closer to her then. “But honestly, I’d do it for the big guy, even if he couldn’t pay. He’s a really good friend.” He straightened then. “So, do you want to see it?”</p><p>Kara nodded quickly. “I can’t wait!”</p><p>Winn chuckled. “Give me your glasses.”</p><p>The Kryptonian frowned. “My glasses?”</p><p>“You wear them all the time, right? I mean Kara Danvers does?”</p><p>“Well, sure, yeah,” Kara nodded. She slid the glasses off her nose and gave them to him. Winn took a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it. Then he took something invisible out of it onto his finger and tipped it against the right arm of Kara’s glasses.</p><p>“There we go,” he said. “Now put them on and go stand in front of the mirror.”</p><p>The hero did as she was asked and stood, looking at herself. “I don’t see… anything different?” she said.</p><p>Winn grinned again and made a motion with his hand. “Whip them off your face.”</p><p>“Whip them?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He made the gesture again. “Whip ‘em off.”</p><p>Kara looked at him dubiously but did as she was told… and then she gasped as her street clothes began to melt away, only to be replaced with a dark blue jumpsuit, a gold belt and a gorgeous red cape, just like Superman’s. But it was slightly different than his. The House of El crest on her suit was solid red with a blue background and outlined in gold. And her boots… her boots were knee high with guards at the front that brought them to almost thigh height… plus they gave two inches extra height to her already five-foot-eight frame.</p><p>“Wow,” she whispered. “How…”</p><p>“It’s nanotechnology,” Winn said, smoothing the cape at her shoulders and adjusting the thumb catches on her sleeves. “The nanites replace your clothes with the suit when you whip your glasses off so be careful about that. Also, when you want it to go away, just put your glasses back on.”</p><p>Kara nodded and set her glasses back on her nose. Immediately the nanites went to work. Then she whipped her glasses off again and the suit rematerialized, this time, much faster.</p><p>“Epic,” she said, mouth open in awe. “I love the cape.”</p><p>“That’s for drag on tight turns at speed. The nanites are fully programmed now so they should be much faster. And now, my dear Supergirl, I will leave you to fly.”</p><p>Kara pulled Winn in for a hug. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Welcome. See you soon, Kara.”</p><p>He stuck the box back in his pocket and headed for the door.</p><p>Kara just stood in front of the mirror, looking the suit over. The detail was beautiful from the gold inlay at her collar to the gold piping on the sleeves and bodice. And it was so comfortable. The material was like a second skin and moved with Kara, expanding and contracting to the bulging and flexing of her muscles. She blushed a little as she realized it made her look kind of buff. “I think Cat’s going to like this,” she grinned and she picked up her phone from the table to text her.</p><p>
  <i>Ready for Supergirl’s debut?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cat: Definitely. Where?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Outside your house, 5 minutes ;-) </i>
</p><p>Kara opened the big windows of her loft and was just about to take off when she paused a moment. Then she went to the bathroom to let her hair down to fall in natural curls over her chest and applied some different makeup than she’d normally wear. She stuck her glasses and phone down into her boot and with one last grin at herself in the mirror, took off for Cat’s house.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat, Alex and Carter were waiting outside. The little boy was holding Cat’s hand and looked up at the sky with her. “Is Supergirl really coming here?” he asked. “Will Mama be with her?”</p><p>“No, Baby,” Cat replied. “It’ll just be Supergirl.” Then her breath caught, and she pointed as a blue speck in the distance grew much bigger. “Oh my dear God,” she whispered as Kara hovered above them, a huge smile on her face.</p><p>“Hi,” she waved.</p><p>“Supergirl,” Cat called back. “Love the new suit. We were beginning to think you only wore black!”</p><p>Alex was dumbstruck, unable to make words come out of her mouth and she just nodded dazedly. “Wow,” was all she could manage.</p><p>The hero glided slowly toward them and touched down on one foot to walk to them, giving them the full effect of the new suit. Then she grinned. “TaDa!”</p><p>Carter blinked up at her. “Supergirl,” he said in awe.</p><p>Kara crouched and smiled at him. “Hi, what’s your name?”</p><p>But the little boy just giggled. “Mama, it’s me. You haven’t got your glasses on so you can’t see me.”</p><p>Cat cleared her throat and crouched too. “Carter, Baby. It’s very very very important that you call Mama Supergirl when she’s wearing this suit, ok? It’s a big secret that only we know, and we have to keep it.”</p><p>Carter sighed. “Mama at home, Miss Danvers at school and Supergirl when she’s wearing the suit. I understand.”</p><p>“SUCH a smart boy,” Kara smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Then she straightened. “I should get going. I’m going to patrol for a while and get my face out there. It’s time to see how much of a disguise the glasses will be after today.”</p><p>Alex was still staring at her and Kara laughed. “Alex, say something!”</p><p>“FUCKING. AMAZING!” the chef replied. “WOW!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kara grinned. Then she squeezed her sister’s shoulder, winked at Cat and shot into the sky and away.</p><p>Alex and Cat just stood there for a long moment, staring at the sky.</p><p>“Scotch?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Make it a double,” Alex replied as they walked back into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really know what to say about this chapter... it's a tough one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Breaking News: Supergirl has finally revealed herself and her new suit. The blonde-haired hero has spent all day, so far, out and about performing some important and daring saves. But no one has been able to get a really good look at OR picture of her. She seems to be young and very camera shy, but this reporter certainly can’t wait to speak with the Girl of Steel. Back to you, Joe.</i>
</p>
<p>Cat muted the TV as Alex grinned at her. “I almost can’t believe it. She’s wanted this for such a long time and now she’s really out there, being a hero,” the chef said excitedly.</p>
<p>“I just can’t stop looking at her ass in those pants,” Cat pointed out. “How ridiculous is that?”</p>
<p>“Well, in fairness,” Kelly chortled. “She does have a great ass... clinically speaking.”</p>
<p>Alex glared at her girlfriend and Kelly just laughed. “Anyway,” the older Danvers went on. “Do you think she’ll talk to the media?”</p>
<p>Cat shrugged. “She and I talked about that briefly this morning. I suggested that she wait a few days to see if anyone recognizes her. If they do and her cover is blown, it’ll change the type of interview she’ll want to give. Let’s face it, a pair of glasses and a different hair style is not exactly the best disguise in the world.”</p>
<p>“True dat,” the chef agreed. She got up then. “I have to go to work. I’ll be back late tonight.” She pulled Kelly into her arms and kissed her. “I miss you already.”</p>
<p>The psychologist melted as she gazed into Alex’s brown eyes. “Charmer,” she whispered as their lips met again. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too. Oh, hey, the insurance company called earlier. They're approving the claim so we can get the repairs done at our place. We should be out of your hair soon, Cat.”</p>
<p>“No hurry,” the principal smiled. “It’s wonderful having you both here and I’ll miss you when you leave. So, will Carter.” And Cat meant it. She knew that Kara wasn't ready to move in and going back to just having herself and Carter alone in the house seemed almost like a lonely fate.</p>
<p>“We’ve loved being here too,” Kelly replied with a smile. “Now, I have to get going too. I have a client in an hour, and I want to stop for some fresh flowers on the way to my office.”</p>
<p>“Ok, see you both later,” Cat said as they grabbed their jackets and headed out. Then she jumped at a knock on the patio door and turned to find a grinning Kara standing on the deck. She went to the door and unlatched it to slide it open and pull her girlfriend inside by the front of her suit. “Get in here, Girl of Steel.” She kissed Kara teasingly, making her eyes flutter shut and a deep groan echo in her chest. “God, you turn me on so much in this suit,” the older woman murmured, pressing her hand against the suit’s crest as they eased back for air.</p>
<p>“Down, Girl,” the hero laughed, but she let her hands roam teasingly over her girlfriend’s body as she kissed her again. “And... Girl of Steel? Where did THAT come from?”</p>
<p>Cat stepped back and cleared her throat. “It’s what they’re calling you on the news. Every reporter in National City wants to interview you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I had to duck quite a number of microphones and cameras,” Kara replied as she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She guzzled half of it and then sighed. “Phew, saving people is thirsty work.” She paused then and tilted her head. “Actually... I also ate more calories than I normally do. I guess using my powers more makes me hungrier.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm...” Cat chuckled. “I see a pretty huge grocery bill in our future.”</p>
<p>Kara looked down, twisting the bottle in her hands. “About our future...” she began slowly. “I know you probably have questions about why I’m reacting the way I am to certain things. And why I said I need more time before talking about moving in and stuff.” She chanced a glance up, relieved to find a quietly questioning look on Cat’s face and not one of annoyance or anger. “I’ve given it a lot of thought and... the bottom line is… it’s fear, Cat. I’m scared.”</p>
<p>The older woman nodded. “Can you tell me why, Sweetheart?”</p>
<p>The hero took a moment to gather her thoughts before looking back at her lover. “I... I had the rug pulled out from underneath me so suddenly that I still feel off-balance. Chris trying to take Carter away from me...” Kara blinked back tears and took a deep breath. “That was bad enough in itself... but it also triggered how I felt when Mike took Lena from me.” She paced back and forth, cape swinging slowly behind her. “It’s made me realize just how terrified I am of losing the people I love. I lost everything when Krypton died... I’ve lost friends here on Earth... and then Lena and now... Carter almost. It’s fucking terrifying, Cat. I haven’t been able to go to therapy because... I’m me... and it’s not appropriate for me to talk to Kelly so... can... can I talk to you? I need to try to get through this fear of loss so I can relax with you and Carter.”</p>
<p>Cat nodded and went to her partner to hug her, rocking her slowly as she kissed her forehead. “Of course you can talk to me... any time... and honestly, I’m scared too, Kara.” The younger blonde drew back, eyebrows raised in surprise. “I’m afraid of losing you. You’ve been distant on and off and... I... I thought maybe Chris had made you think that this... us... was a mistake. I was waiting for you to tell me it was over between us... and I could hardly breathe, Kara.”</p>
<p>The hero arms tightened around her. “I’m never letting you go,” Kara replied simply. “I’m in this for the long haul, Cat... but... I’m still working my way through my insecurities and I appreciate so much how understanding you’ve been.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had insecurities too but we’re on the same page now, Kara,” the older woman agreed. “And if we just keep talking to each other, everything will be ok.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kara whispered as she buried her face in Cat’s hair. “For believing in me.”</p>
<p>“Always,” Cat replied, smiling softly.</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>“Oh fuck me,” Alex muttered as she looked at the shards of glass lying everywhere on her kitchen floor. “What the hell?!” she exclaimed, drawing apprehensive looks from the chefs around her. “I don’t care who did this but why the hell did no one clean it up?!”</p>
<p>“Uh... Chef Danvers, it’s evidence,” one brave sous chef replied.</p>
<p>Alex’s hands landed on her hips as her head tilted. “Evidence of what?!” she demanded.</p>
<p>“We had a break-in last night. We called the police and we’re not touching anything right now.”</p>
<p>The older Danvers shook her head. “Are you serious? First an earthquake and now a fucking break-in? Is some higher power trying to put us out of business?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and then turned toward the kitchen door where the on-shift hostess was patiently waiting. “Ok... Cheryl, go ahead and call everyone who has reservations for tonight. Let them know we’re closed due to a break-in and ask if you can reschedule them. I’ll call Andrea and let her know. She’s going to be so pissed off. Profits are tanking.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Chef,” Cheryl replied and disappeared out the swing doors into the restaurant proper.</p>
<p>Alex headed for her office, dialing the owner’s number as she went. “Andrea... you’re not going to fucking believe this...”</p>
<p>After a thirty-minute-long conversation, Alex and Andrea had a plan and the chef breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was for the restaurant to fail. As head chef, it was her pride and joy, and she couldn’t bear the thought of losing it. Not that she couldn’t get a job somewhere else, but she and Andrea had built the menu and reputation of <i>Rojas</i> from scratch and she was proud of their achievement.</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, Chef Danvers leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. This break-in was just evidence of how much National City needed Supergirl.</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>“I like ice-cream, Mama. I think it might be my favorite thing to eat.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Kara replied. “You like it more than your Mom’s lasagna? Or her meatloaf? Or... basically anything she cooks because she’s awesome?” She squeezed his hand gently and chuckled. “We shouldn’t tell her you said that.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” the little boy replied solemnly. They continued walking toward the pond, licking their cones in companionable silence for a while. Then Carter looked up at his hero. “Mama, I love you and I don’t want you to be sad.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled gently as she stopped and crouched in front of him, straightening his collar absently. “I’m with YOU, Honey. I could never be sad when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>“But you seem sad all the time,” Carter pointed out. “Don't you like being with me and Mommy anymore?”</p>
<p>Kara’s breath hitched and she looked down, blinking rapidly to dispel her tears. “Honestly, Carter,” she replied. “Being with you and your Mom is the one thing that makes me the happiest I’ve ever been. I’ve just had a lot happen in my own life and, sometimes, that stuff makes me sad. Do you understand what I mean?”</p>
<p>The little boy nodded slowly. “I think so. When bad stuff happens, it can be hard to forget. Like Daddy going away and then getting the paper to make you stay away too. I’m mad at him for hurting you, Mama.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes full of pride looked back at him but Kara didn’t want to make things worse, so she gave him a hug and a bright smile. “Grownup stuff is complicated,” she said. “Grownups get scared sometimes and we don’t make the best decisions when we do. Daddy and I and even your Mom, are no different. We worry about losing the people we love, and we do silly things because of it. I don’t want you to be mad at your Dad because of me.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not lost,” Carter replied uncertainly. “Why are people fighting over me?”</p>
<p>The hero was stunned. “What do you mean, Honey?” she asked gently.</p>
<p>“The night of the shouty dinner, Daddy said he wasn’t going to let you take me from him. But I’m right here, Mama. No one is taking me.”</p>
<p>Kara sat down in the grass, legs folded underneath her. “C’mere, Kiddo,” she said. He sat in her lap, facing her, and licked the bottom of his cone. “You’re very precious, Carter,” she said softly. “Daddy, Grandma, Mommy and I... we all love you so much. Aunts Alex and Kelly too. We all want what’s best for you, but sometimes because we’re grownups and we’re weird...” She wrinkled her face up and crossed her eyes, making her son giggle. “We don’t agree on what that is. We have to get better at that.” She kissed his forehead and hugged him gently. “I love you so much, Carter. Everything is going to be ok.”</p>
<p>The little boy nodded solemnly, then dropped a sticky kiss on her nose, making her blink in surprise. “Can we go see the ducks now?”</p>
<p>Kara grinned as she unfolded herself and carried them both to their feet. “I think that can be arranged!”</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>“You can? That’s amazing! When?” Cat was on her feet in an instant, a happy grin lighting her face. “No... no, I understand. We can definitely wait another month if you can guarantee me a start date?” She paced a little. “The first... tentatively but definitely by the eighth. Perfect. I’ve already been meeting with an architect so the plans should be finalized by then. And since you were recommended by the insurance company, the payment should be smooth. Thanks, Tony. You’re a life saver. Cool... Bye.”</p>
<p>The principal spun in a circle, her arms in the air. “YYYEEESSSS!!!!” she yelled.</p>
<p>Kara, who was just arriving at the bottom of the stairs, went to her and pecked her lips. “I haven’t heard you that happy since...” She waggled her brows. “Last night.”</p>
<p>“Kara!” Cat chuckled, swatting her partner’s upper arm. “You give yourself way too much credit, you know.”</p>
<p>Kara grinned wider. “That’s not what your three orgasms told me.”</p>
<p>Cat just laughed helplessly. “Ok, Smartass... anyway... we have ourselves a contractor to start working on the school the first week of next month.”</p>
<p>“Great news!” the teacher replied. “You going to send an email out to the faculty?”</p>
<p>“As soon as the contract is signed. I don’t want to get hopes up just yet.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Kara said amiably. “I’d better get going. The kids freak out if the Pink Panther song doesn’t begin on time.” She turned to go to the spare office, but Cat caught her hand and leaned in to kiss her.</p>
<p>“The orgasms were right,” she whispered, nibbling her lover’s bottom lip playfully and then caressing her butt.</p>
<p>“Toldya,” was the hero’s sassy reply.</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>The police were documenting and fingerprinting and talking to each staff member as Alex looked on, tapping her phone restlessly against her cheek. The lead detective, a petite woman by the name of Sawyer, was carefully examining the scene, stepping over glass and other debris as her keen eyes moved constantly.</p>
<p>“And you don’t keep cash on the premises?” she asked, glancing at Alex.</p>
<p>“No,” the chef replied with a shrug. “We make a deposit at the ATM a couple blocks away, every night after we close up.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm… so why would someone break in when they could have just mugged whoever was going to the ATM?” Detective Sawyer perched her hands on her hips as she looked around again. “Doesn’t make sense… unless it wasn’t cash, they were looking for… or maybe they didn’t know about the ATM, which would make this a crime of opportunity, rather than something planned and staked out in advance.”</p>
<p>“What else could they possibly be looking for? This is a restaurant, not an IT company or some such. It has to be the latter.”</p>
<p>Just then, Andrea Rojas arrived, and she reached out to hug Alex. “This sucks.”</p>
<p>“Sure does,” the chef replied. “Andrea Rojas, Detective Sawyer. She’s leading the investigation. Andrea is the owner, Detective.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Sawyer replied. “Ms. Danvers and I were just talking about why someone would break in here, if not for cash.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea why,” Andrea replied, surprised. “We don’t keep anything of value here, unless you count the silverware?”</p>
<p>“I’m… sorry to have to ask this but… are there any drugs on the premises?” Sawyer looked back and forth between Alex and Andrea.</p>
<p>“Not to my knowledge,” Alex replied.</p>
<p>“Nor mine,” Andrea added.</p>
<p>“I’m going to bring in a DEA K-9 team. If there are any traces of drugs, they’ll find it and it could explain why someone broke in.”</p>
<p>“Are you accusing my staff of selling drugs?” Andrea demanded.</p>
<p>Alex put a hand on her arm and shook her head. “Detective Sawyer is just trying to put the pieces together.” She exchanged a smile with the petite detective. “She’s trying to help.”</p>
<p>The owner nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Forgive me, Detective, the stress of the recent weeks is getting to me.”</p>
<p>“Nothing to forgive,” Sawyer replied. “I get it. Now let me get that K-9 team in here and see if we can bring the motive into focus.” Alex nodded and Andrea wandered away to talk to the staff, but Sawyer paused a moment and tilted her head. “Hey… um… you want to get a beer later, Danvers?” The chef’s eyes widened, and a couple of adorable dimples appeared on the detective’s beautiful face as she grinned. “Judging by the look on your face, that’s a no.”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Alex scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “Sorry… yeah… but only because my girlfriend’s expecting me home.”</p>
<p>Sawyer chuckled. “Ten-four.” Then she walked away, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Alex breathed.</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>“Ok, Everyone,” Kara smiled. “Great job today. For homework tonight, I want you all to read a book over the weekend and be ready to tell the class about the story. I’ll choose five of you to tell your stories on Monday morning, ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Danvers,” came the chanted reply.</p>
<p>Nia chuckled softly. “And I’m going to be recording you telling the stories and keeping them until everyone has had a turn. Then I’m going to make them into a special recording to give to your parents as a surprise gift. Isn’t that fun?”</p>
<p>Fifteen excited faces looked back from their little boxes on the screen. Kara missed them all so much, it made her chest ache, and she couldn’t wait to get physically back into the same space with them. “Awesome, thank you, Miss Nal. I’m so proud of you all. Have a great weekend and I’ll see you on Monday!” Kara started the Pink Panther song playing and waited as the kids logged off one by one.</p>
<p>“You ok, Kara?” Nia asked when the last kid had left. She leaned closer to the screen. “You look a bit upset.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” the teacher sighed. “Just missing them.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” the aide admitted. “This online stuff is great but there’s nothing like a pair of eyes looking up at you as if you’ve just hung the moon for them.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed softly. “Very true.”</p>
<p>“So… I’ve been watching Supergirl on the news. She’s doing a fantastic job.”</p>
<p>The hero smiled shyly. “She’s been trying her best. It’s tough but she’s learning every day.”</p>
<p>“I wonder if she’s thought about taking a martial arts class. Might help with those fights she gets into a lot.” Nia smiled. “Strategy can beat even super-strength so it might be a good way to learn how to combat that.”</p>
<p>Kara pursed her lips. “You know, that’s not actually a bad idea. Thanks, Nia.”</p>
<p>“Any time. See you Monday.” She paused then. “And hey… Rhonda asked to be transferred to another teacher again. Miss Grant said no.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed and shook her head. “It’s comin’ ‘round,” she drawled and then waved. “Seeya!”</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p>Cat looked up from her MacBook as Kara strolled across her office and perched herself on the edge of the desk. “A little bird told me that Rhonda might be looking for a new job.”</p>
<p>The older blonde grinned evilly. “Ah… well, you know… I can’t have aides moving around willy-nilly. It’s unsettling for the students.”</p>
<p>Kara crossed her arms and looked down. “Cat…”</p>
<p>But the principal held up her hand, her face sobering. “I know what you’re thinking but I didn’t say no because of what happened with you. The aides are all settled now and are doing very well in this online learning environment. I think everyone has had enough change for the moment, don’t you, Miss Danvers?”</p>
<p>The teacher nodded. “No, you’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to question your judgement.”</p>
<p>Just then Cat’s phone rang, and she picked it up. “Hello? Whoa… Sally… slow down. What’s wrong?” she listened for a moment. “Rhonda said WHAT?” The principal got up, hip cocked, and hand splayed across Kara’s chest as she listened again. Then her tone gentled. “Be assured that I’ll deal with this, Sally. You are a VALUED member of our faculty and I’ll make sure that this NEVER happens again. I’ll call you later. Bye.”</p>
<p>Cat threw her phone onto her desk in disgust and shook her head. Kara covered her partner’s hand and held it over her heart. “What is it?”</p>
<p>The principal took a deep breath in and out, eyes closed. “Rhonda exploded at Sally. She told her that she was an obsolete old woman who should have retired already. Then she said, ‘Cat and Kara are fucking, and I got stuck with YOU as a punishment for not being ok with their being lesbobitches.’”</p>
<p>“Wow,” the teacher replied, shaking her head. “Poor Sally. That’s despicable.”</p>
<p>Cat nodded and picked up her phone again as she patted Kara’s chest. Then she took a seat behind her desk and crossed her legs. After a moment of deep breathing, she hit a contact and brought it to her ear. Kara straightened and chucked a thumb over her shoulder. Cat nodded and she ambled out, closing the sliding barn doors behind her. Then she headed upstairs to check on Carter in his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Hi, Mama, class was fun today,” he said as he connected two pieces of track together. He was reconfiguring his electric car set to add some ramps Kara had gotten him in an expansion pack.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was. I’m glad you’re still enjoying school. I know it not the same seeing people on the screen as it is being in the classroom with them.” The teacher took a seat on the floor and then stretched out on her side, helping him with a difficult connection. “There we go. This is cool. You about ready to try it?”</p>
<p>“Just two more ramps,” the little boy said. “Can you please help me with these ones, Mama? I can’t get them done.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Kara replied. She wiggled closer to the track and then quickly got the last two pieces connected. “How does that look?”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Carter held out the remote control. “Want to go first?”</p>
<p>The teacher grinned and was about to start when her ears picked up something she didn’t like. “Hey, Honey… stay here, ok? I just need to check on something.”</p>
<p>Kara left the bedroom, closing the door behind her and, tilting her glasses down, peered through the floor beneath her. “Fuck,” she whispered and quickly moved down the stairs to find Cat in the kitchen with her hands up, facing a very drunk Chris, who was pointing a gun at her. “Chris!” she shouted as she moved across the living room. “Cat isn’t the one you want to hurt.”</p>
<p>“Kara, stay back,” Cat said, eyes moving to her and giving her a ghost of a wink.</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of him,” the Kryptonian replied, stepping closer.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well,” Chris slurred. “Didn’t take you long to move your little lesbifriend in here, did it, Catherine?”</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business but she hasn’t moved in,” Cat replied. “So why don’t you just get your shorts out of a knot and put the gun down, Christopher.”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t got anything much IN his shorts,” Kara commented off-handedly, and the gun immediately swung her way.</p>
<p>“What did you say, Bitch?” Chris asked, head tilted, and teeth gritted.</p>
<p>“Men with big dicks don’t need big guns,” the hero stated. “And… well…” She lifted a hand and pointed at the Clint-Eastwood-special he was holding. “Just sayin’!”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP! It’s your fault! I have NOTHING and it’s your fault.” His finger tightened on the trigger and Kara tilted her head.</p>
<p>“Wait,” she said softly. “What’s happened, Chris?”</p>
<p>“Penny left me. She said I was obsessed with you and she left me. She won’t talk to me and says I won’t ever see our baby.”</p>
<p>Kara and Cat exchanged a look and the hero moved slowly toward Chris, her hand held out soothingly. “Hey,” she said. “I’m sorry she left, Chris. Really, I am. But shooting me isn’t going to solve the problem. Let me help you?”</p>
<p>“NO!” the man exclaimed. “It’s OVER! I’ve lost EVERYTHING!” His finger tightened on the trigger again. “The only way I can get my wife and son back is if I kill you.”</p>
<p>“Chris,” Cat said then. “If you shoot Kara, you will NEVER see Carter or me again because you’ll be in prison. Is that what you want?”</p>
<p>“Mama! Are you coming to play with me?” Carter said as he trotted down the stairs, but he stopped dead when he saw his father pointing a gun at his beloved Mama. “NO! Don’t hurt her, Daddy! Don’t hurt Mama!”</p>
<p>Chris smirked and shook his head. “You’ve taken everything from me, Kara Danvers. Now I’ll take everything from you.”</p>
<p>“No! Chris, no!” Cat cried out as the gun swung toward her and he squeezed the trigger. Carter screamed and shoved his hands over his ears at the loud noise but then Supergirl was there, putting her tall body between Cat and the bullet. It bounced off her crest but, at that close range, backfired on Chris and entered his chest on return.</p>
<p>“No!” Kara exclaimed, holding out her hand and then lunging forward to catch him as his knees unlocked. She carried him gently to the floor and knelt next to him. “Call nine-one-one,” she told Cat as she leaned in and listened to his heartbeat. A stain of red was slowly spreading cross his white shirt and she shook her head as she took his hand and held it as she pressed down on the wound with her other. “We could have been friends, Chris,” she said as his grey eyes peered up at her. She knew he wasn’t going to survive the gunshot. She could hear his vitals winding down and the pool of blood under him indicated an exit wound in his back. “Carter loves you just as much as he loves Cat.”</p>
<p>Across the room, Carter was hysterically crying and when Cat finished on the phone with emergency services, she ran to him and scooped him up into her arms, rocking him. “Ok, Baby.”</p>
<p>“DAAAADDDYYYYYY!”</p>
<p>Kara was crying too, head bowed over Chris’s body as his last breath left him and she sat back on the floor, bloody hands wrapped around her knees as she pushed her face into them.</p>
<p>“Kara…” Cat said, tears streaming down her cheeks. “The ambulance will be here any minute. You need to change.”</p>
<p>“I killed him,” Supergirl whispered. “I killed him. Oh Rao, I killed him. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t…”</p>
<p>But Cat knelt next to her, holding Carter to her chest as she shook her head. “Kara, you listen to me. He was going to kill me. You saved me and, through no fault of your own, the bullet hit Chris. You DID NOT kill him.”</p>
<p>Devastated blue eyes lifted. “I… I didn’t?”</p>
<p>The principal shook her head hard. “I saw everything. It was an accident. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>Kara swallowed and nodded. Then she got up and picked up her glasses from where she’d flung them on the floor in her haste to get to Cat. Her suit melted away and she looked down at her hand, rubbing little curls of dried blood between her fingertips. “What do we tell the police?”</p>
<p>“We tell him we don’t know what happened. One second Chris was pulling the trigger and the next he dropped, like the gun misfired or something and you tried to help him but it was too late.”</p>
<p>“Mama,” Carter said as he hiccupped. “Daddy was bad, and you saved Mommy. Listen to her and do what she says.”</p>
<p>“Oh God,” Kara took him into her arms and hugged him. “I’m sorry, Honey. I’m so sorry this happened.”</p>
<p>Cat wrapped her arms around them both and just held them as the first responders knocked at the front door. It was too late for Chris, but she went to the portal to open it. “I think it’s too late,” she said as the firefighters pushed past her and went to her ex-husband. After a few moments of checking his vitals, one of the firefighters looked back at them and shook her head sadly.</p>
<p>And then the police arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought you might like another chapter. Happy Friday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was sitting on the couch, leaning on her thighs with her hands laced together in front of her. She was still shaking, and Cat put a gentle hand on her forearm as they waited quietly together. Carter was snuggled in his mother’s lap and he cried fitfully every now and then as she rocked him.</p><p>There were tears on all their faces and Kara rubbed hers away absently on the back of her hand. Chris’s blood was still on her palms but, since they were still waiting for the crime scene unit, she’d been instructed by the first responding officers not to wash them.</p><p>Then a petite woman with dark hair and soulful brown eyes approached, a notebook and pen in her hand. She crouched in front of Cat and put a hand on Carter’s knee. “Is he ok?”</p><p>“Not really,” Cat replied, stroking her son’s hair. “His Dad just tried to kill his Mom. He’s had better days.”</p><p>The woman nodded and then looked back and forth between Cat and Kara. “I’m Maggie Sawyer. I’m going to be leading the investigation into what happened.” She straightened then and grabbed a chair to pull it closer to them and sit down.</p><p>“I’m Cat Grant,” Cat replied. “This is my son, Carter Grant-Tolling and my partner, Kara Danvers.”</p><p>Sawyer’s eyes went to Kara, eyebrows lifting. “You don’t have a relative called Alex, do you?” she asked.</p><p>Kara nodded. “Yeah, Alex is my sister.”</p><p>“I’m working on her case too. The restaurant she works at had a break-in. Everyone’s ok but she’s pretty upset.”</p><p>“Oh my God, I should call her,” the hero said starting to get up, but the detective held up a hand. “I just need to get a statement from you first, while everything is still fresh in your mind.”</p><p>“Ok,” Kara agreed, settling back in her seat. She exhaled shakily. “I was upstairs playing with Carter when I heard noises down here. I left him in his bedroom with the door closed and came down the stairs to find Cat in the kitchen with Chris... the decedent... pointing a gun at her.”</p><p>Sawyer nodded as she took notes. “And Chris is Christopher Tolling, your ex-husband, Cat?”</p><p>“That’s right,” the older blonde nodded.</p><p>“I came across the room and exchanged some words with him, trying to provoke him into pointing the gun at me instead of Cat... and then I tried to talk him down. He was very drunk, unsteady on his feet and slurring his words. I kept trying to talk to him. He said his girlfriend had left him and he blamed me for it. He said he felt like he’d lost everything, and he wanted revenge against me for it.”</p><p>Sawyer frowned. “What does his girlfriend leaving him have to do with you, Kara?”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Cat replied, wiping tears from her face and sniffling. “But basically, Chris didn’t like the idea of Kara and I dating. He was paranoid that she was trying to take Carter away from him and he launched a somewhat vendetta against her. He took out a restraining order to stop her from seeing Carter but withdrew it a few days later after a conversation with my mother. It seems like he became obsessed with Kara… and his girlfriend, Penny, wasn’t willing to put up with it.”</p><p>The detective took some more notes, then looked back at Kara. “What happened then?”</p><p>“Carter came down the stairs and yelled at him not to hurt me. Chris said something about wanting to take everything away from me and he pointed the gun back at Cat. I just... I barely remember moving but... suddenly I was in between them and he pulled the trigger and...” She shook her head. “The gun must have misfired or something because next thing I knew, I WASN’T shot, and he was standing with a bullet in his chest. I caught him as he collapsed and laid him down… and tried to press on the wound to slow the bleeding.” She held up her rust-stained hands. “But... he... he didn’t make it. The first responders called time of death.”</p><p>Sawyer nodded, face impassive. “Who called nine-one-one?”</p><p>“I did,” Cat said. “I was completely frozen in the moment, but Kara told me to.”</p><p>Just then, the CSU arrived, and Sawyer beckoned to the team leader. “Hey McKenzie. Start with Miss Danvers. Fingerprints and gunshot residue please,” she said. “Put a rush on it.” She looked at Kara as the man knelt and opened a case to pull out what he needed. “This’ll just take a minute, Kara.”</p><p>“I get it,” the hero replied with a nod. “I’ll cooperate with anything you need.”</p><p>For the first time, Sawyer smiled. “You’re like your sister.” Then she looked at Carter, who had stopped crying but was sucking his thumb. “Hey, Carter, can we talk for a minute? Can I ask you some questions?”</p><p>Carter nodded. “Ok,” he mumbled around the digit.</p><p>“What happened to your Dad?”</p><p>“Daddy was going to hurt Mommy. Mama stood in front of Mommy and the gun went bang and then Daddy was dead.”</p><p>The detective nodded. “That must have been so scary. Was Mama holding the gun when it went bang?”</p><p>“No,” Carter shook his head. “Daddy was holding it. Mama just tried to help Mommy.”</p><p>“Carter, do you know what lying is?” Sawyer asked.</p><p>Cat sucked in a breath and bristled, her arms tightening around her son, but Kara leaned over to kiss her temple soothingly. The little boy blinked. “It’s when you say something that isn't real or true.”</p><p>“Good,” the detective nodded. “And did someone ask you to say something that isn’t real or true today?”</p><p>“No, Mommy and Miss Danvers say to always tell the truth.”</p><p>“Miss Danvers?” The detective looked at Kara with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>Kara chuckled a little. “I’m Carter’s teacher too. He calls me Miss Danvers at school, and it sometimes bleeds over. It’s how Cat and I met. She’s the principal where I teach.”</p><p>“Ah,” Sawyer smiled as she made another note. “Ok, good boy, Carter. Thank you for telling me the truth.”</p><p>McKenzie was finishing up with Kara’s hands and he smiled at her. “Thank you, Ma’am. We’ll need your clothes too. Then you can clean up.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “Do I need to do it here or...?”</p><p>“We can find you some privacy,” Sawyer smiled.</p><p>“There’s a bathroom on the other side of the living room if someone wants to come with me. Cat, could you grab me something else to wear?”</p><p>“Sure, Sweetheart.”</p><p>After Cat had had her hands swabbed for gunshot residue, Kara, Sawyer and McKenzie went to the bathroom for Kara to strip out of her clothes. Cat came back with fresh clothes for them both and the hero changed, watching as McKenzie carefully folded her pants and shirt and placed them in individual evidence bags.</p><p>Then Cat handed over her clothes, same as Kara had. Sawyer led them back to the living room then and sat them down on the couch where Carter was restlessly dozing. “Cat, Kara, the evidence we’re gathering is necessary, because we need everything to be fresh, however, how we treat it will very much depend on the outcome of Mr. Tolling’s autopsy. I must admit that it’s unusual for a gun to act the way you described but until the weapon and ballistics are examined, we won’t be able to decide how this investigation will go.” Cat and Kara nodded their understanding. “Until then, please don’t leave the state.”</p><p>“We both have responsibilities here,” Cat replied. “We’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>Sawyer squeezed both their shoulders and went to oversee the rest the of the crime scene. “Fuck, Cat,” Kara said softly. “I know I didn’t do anything wrong, but I still feel so guilty. If only I’d caught the bullet instead of just...”</p><p>“Hey...” Cat leaned closer to stroke her cheek. “This isn’t your fault. Chris made his own choices, and it was HIS actions that caused this.” The hero shuddered, and Cat pulled her into a hug. “I’d be dead now if you hadn’t been here.”</p><p>Kara collapsed into sobs and Cat cried with her, a mixture of fear, relief and the loss of someone she’d once loved causing chaos in her chest. They’d feared losing each other but neither of them had seen even a possibility of death coming. Then the younger blonde pulled back, blue eyes searching her lover’s face. “Marry me,” she said desperately. “I don’t want to EVER be without you. Please... marry me, Cat.”</p><p>Green eyes gentled and Cat shook her head as she sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. “I want to say yes, Kara, with all my heart. But there’s a lot going on right now. If you still feel the same way a week from now, ask me again, ok?”</p><p>“Cat,” the younger woman whispered.</p><p>“Just one week,” Cat said again, this time a little firmer. “Please.”</p><p>Kara nodded and sniffled a little. “Ok, one week.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Alex and Kelly were in bed, wrapped around each other. “I just can’t believe it,” the chef said softly as she caressed her girlfriend’s back. “What the hell was Chris thinking?”</p><p>“He was thinking that Kara was the cause of all his problems and all he could think about was making her suffer.”</p><p>“None of this is Kara’s fault,” Alex said with a sigh. “I wish this hadn’t happened to them.”</p><p>“And Carter,” Kelly whispered. “I’m going to have to be careful when I’m helping him through this.”</p><p>“In what way?” the chef asked quietly.</p><p>“There are so many things he has to process. First, his Dad tried to kill his mother. Then, his other mother, who’s also his teacher AND Supergirl, was involved in the death of his Dad. It’s a lot for an almost five-year-old, not matter how smart they are.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “I’m sure Cat is worried sick.”</p><p>“Hey, what about you, Babe?” the psychologist asked. “You had quite the day yourself.”</p><p>“What a weird coincidence that my case and Kara’s case ended up with the same detective,” the chef chuckled. “Sawyer seems like good people. She has this way about her that inspires confidence, and she seems really smart.”</p><p>“Cop crush, huh?” Kelly teased but she frowned when Alex looked away. “Oh my God, she’s hot, isn’t she.” A statement more than a question.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex admitted. “And she... um... she asked me to go for a beer with her.”</p><p>Kelly blinked. “She asked you out?” She laughed then, impressed. “Wow, girl has game. Ok then.”</p><p>“You’re not... upset?” the older Danvers asked.</p><p>“Not unless you said yes?” Kelly replied, eyebrows lifting.</p><p>Alex shook her head. “No, of course not,” she laughed. “But she IS kinda gorgeous.”</p><p>The psychologist grinned. “Gorgeous enough that you’d be interested in asking her to play with us?”</p><p>Alex’s mouth dropped open and she sucked in a deep breath. “Is that... is that something you’d be interested in?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Kelly shrugged. “Maybe? You?”</p><p>“Um... no... not really,” the chef admitted. “I don’t like the idea of that kind of open relationship. You’re gorgeous and smart and everything I need.”</p><p>“Settled then,” Kelly replied with a smile. “Just you and me, Babe.”</p><p>“Just you and me.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat was lying awake, Carter snuggled against her, lying between herself and Kara. She knew her girlfriend was awake too but neither of them really knew what to say, so their fingers were just tangled together in quiet support of each other.</p><p>“Do... do you miss him?” the Kryptonian asked softly after a while.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Cat replied honestly. “When we were first dating and married, things were great. I’m not even sure when they started to go downhill. Not making an effort to keep the spark between us, I suppose... maybe after Carter was born.” She paused then, turning her head to look at her girlfriend. “Do you miss Mike?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Kara nodded. “But not the Mike he is now. I have no clue who that man is. I think I lost my husband the day I met Lena.”</p><p>“Do you regret meeting her?” the older blonde asked.</p><p>“No,” was the hero’s simple answer but she didn’t offer anything further.</p><p>“Kara... when you asked me to marry you today...” Cat trailed off, emotion stealing her voice.</p><p>“I meant it,” Kara replied. “But I get why you might doubt that.”</p><p>Cat rolled onto her side and brought Kara’s hand to her lips, dropping gentle kisses on its knuckles. “You really meant it?”</p><p>“I did... but I’ll wait until you’re ready to say yes,” Kara smiled in return.</p><p>“It’s... very quick. We’ve only been together five months.”</p><p>The Kryptonian nodded. “The best five months of my life, despite the challenges. I love you, so much.”</p><p>“And I love you, Kara, so... the answer is yes.”</p><p>Blue eyes lit up, even in the dimness of the bedroom. “Really?”</p><p>Cat laughed softly. “Yes, Baby, I’ll marry you... BUT... let’s make it a year-long engagement so we can live together as a family first, ok?”</p><p>“Whatever you want,” Kara grinned. “This is going to be great!” They came together, kissing slowly and gently.</p><p>“You certainly don’t things by halves, do you, Kara?” Cat teased.</p><p>The hero chuckled. “I just got the kick in the ass wakeup call I needed today.”</p><p>Cat nodded and kissed her again. “We both did. But, Sweetheart, let’s wait until this thing with Chris is cleared up before we tell the family, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “You’re right.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Cat was sitting at the kitchen table, having lunch with her family, when the doorbell rang. Kara looked toward the door, tipping her glasses down. “It’s Sawyer,” she said.</p><p>Alex choked on her sandwich and Kelly looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Sorry, went down the wrong way,” the chef wheezed, then gulped down some water.</p><p>Cat frowned but didn’t comment and just went to answer the door. “Detective Sawyer, come in. Which Danvers are you here to see?” she asked.</p><p>“Both, actually,” the petite woman said as she followed the principal across the living room to the table. “Sorry to interrupt your lunch.” The detective looked at Kelly and the dimples came out in full force as she smiled widely. “We haven’t met. Maggie Sawyer.”</p><p>“Kelly Olsen,” Kelly replied, holding out her hand. “Alex’s girlfriend. Good to meet you. She has nothing but good things to say about you.”</p><p>“She hasn’t known me that long,” the detective teased as she shook Kelly’s hand and briefly locked eyes with the chef. Then she looked at Carter. “How are YOU doing, Big Man?”</p><p>“Ok,” Carter replied as he reassembled his sandwich without the greens. Cat gave him a raised-eyebrow look and he added the greens back. “A bit tired.”</p><p>“I bet,” Sawyer smiled. Then she looked at Alex. “So, just wanted to give you an update, Alex. We looked at all the street cams around the restaurant and we have a suspect. The K-9 unit, as you know, found a drug signature but since we didn’t find anything specifically on the premises, we’re assuming that it was probably residue from someone’s bag or shoes or something like that.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” the chef replied with a nod. “Where does that leave us motive-wise?”</p><p>“It leaves us with not too much,” the detective shrugged. “We’re looking for the suspect now, and as soon as we find him and question him, I’m hoping we’ll have more. Can I leave you to update Andrea or would you like me to call her?”</p><p>“I’ll call her,” Alex replied.</p><p>“Cool.” Sawyer looked at Kara and Cat then. “So... I rushed the tests on the gun, ballistics, fingerprints and gunshot residue. The results were interesting.”</p><p>“Go on,” Kara said, blue eyes steady on the detective’s brown.</p><p>“No fingerprints on the gun except Mr. Tolling’s. No gunshot residue present on either of you, hands or clothes... which proves that neither of you shot him.”</p><p>Cat and Kara nodded. “Thank you, Detective,” the older blonde said.</p><p>“The thing that’s puzzling though,” Sawyer went on. “Is that the gun didn’t misfire. There was nothing wrong with the mechanics of it. The bullet left the chamber cleanly, but somehow ended up moving backwards into Mr. Tolling’s chest.”</p><p>Kara and Cat said nothing but just nodded again. Alex shook her head. “That’s super weird.”</p><p>“Indeed,” the detective agreed. “And since the laws of physics and motion and gravity and any other law you might want to throw at me, suggest that bullets can’t fire backwards, we’re left with two possibilities.” She ticked them off on her fingers. “One, Mr. Tolling turned the gun at the last second and shot himself... or two, the bullet ricocheted off something and ended up in his chest.”</p><p>Kara looked down for a long moment, torn between needing to protect her identity and wanting to tell the truth. Sawyer tilted her head. “Kara, is there something you want to say?”</p><p>The hero was about to answer when Carter suddenly spoke up. “Daddy shot himself.”</p><p>“Carter,” Cat warned gently.</p><p>The little boy looked at his mother. “But he did, Mommy. Daddy banged the gun and he got shot.”</p><p>The detective leaned closer to him. “Did you see him pointing the gun at himself, Sweetheart?”</p><p>“No,” Carter admitted. “But I saw him bang the gun and I saw him fall down. How could the bullet have bounced back into him?”</p><p>Cat pursed her lips. “My son has a good point,” she said. “The only thing between myself and the bullet was Kara. Plus, Chris was drunk and upset, saying how he’d lost everything and was left with nothing.”</p><p>Kara looked at her family and then back to the detective. None of them had said anything that wasn’t strictly true, even if a lie by omission could technically still be called a lie. She wasn’t going to think about semantics though... not when Chris’s death really had been an accident.</p><p>Detective Sawyer chuckled softly. “Yes, he does. Ok. Well, in that case, since Mr. Tolling’s cause of death was ruled inconclusive but most likely suicide by the coroner, I’m going to close this case as such. I’m so sorry for your loss and thank you so much for your cooperation.” She got up then. “Alex, I’ll be in touch.” There were those dimples again. “I’ll see myself out.”</p><p>“Thank you, Detective Sawyer,” Kara said. “See you soon.” The detective offered a little grin and headed out, leaving a very relieved Grant-Danvers-Olsen family sitting around the dining table, just breathing. Then Kara smiled a little and looked at her sister as she took Cat’s hand and kissed it. “I asked Cat to marry me, and she said yes.”</p><p>There was stunned silence for a moment, then Alex got up and rounded the table to pull her sister up into her arms and for a giant hug. “I knew you had smarts, Little Sis,” she said, making Kara laugh. “Congratulations.” Then she hugged Cat. “Toldya she’d come ‘round.”</p><p>“Hey!” Kara protested but her eyes were shining with joy as Kelly congratulated and hugged them too.</p><p>Then Carter got up slowly and moved around the table to climb up into her lap. “Mama?”</p><p>“Yes, Honey?” The teacher wrapped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I hate Daddy. I don’t want to have his name anymore. When you and Mommy get married tomorrow, can I have yours?”</p><p>Kara and Cat exchanged a look and the principal smiled. “Hey, come here, Sweet Boy.” She took her son into her own lap and kissed his head. “Kara and I aren’t getting married for a while because we all need time to grieve for Daddy and feel better. But I need you to listen to me, Carter. Daddy was sick and he didn’t understand what he was doing when he tried to hurt me. It wasn’t his fault and I want you to try to forgive him.” She glanced at Kelly, who nodded encouragingly. “Hate is not a good thing, and it only makes you feel worse about everything, so try to forgive, Daddy, ok? He loved you very much.”</p><p>“But he wanted to hurt you. People who hurt other people are bad, aren’t they?”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “It’s not that simple,” she said gently. “People who hurt other people just because they want to are bad, but there are people who are sick who don’t mean to hurt others but do… by accident.” She knew that Carter didn’t really understand. “In this case with your Dad, it’s ok to forgive him.”</p><p>Kelly smiled and took Alex’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “They don’t even need me,” she said softly. “They’ve got this.”</p><p>Carter nodded slowly, his little almost five-year-old mind trying to process what his mothers were telling him. “Ok,” he finally said. “I’ll try to forgive Daddy and not be angry.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” Cat said, squeezing him again. “You’re my best boy.”</p><p>Kara got up and went to the kitchen to stand behind the island with her back to them, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Alex grabbed a box of Kleenex and followed her to just lean against her and offer silent support along with the soft tissue. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said.</p><p>The hero nodded and then blew her nose. “I know but… I did make a mistake, Alex. I should have caught the bullet. Chris would still be alive if I had.”</p><p>“You can’t dwell on should haves, Kara,” her sister said gently. “You’ve saved so many people over the last few days, let alone during the earthquake. You have to accept that maybe… you can’t save everyone.”</p><p>Kara cried again and Alex pulled her into her arms, rocking her gently. “It’s going to be ok.”</p><p>It was a while later, when Kara pulled back and looked at her sister as she cleared the last of her tears from her face. “What’s going on with you and Sawyer?” she asked. “I’m not imaginging the chemistry between you two.”</p><p>“What?” the chef said. “Nothing. Nothing’s going on, Kara.”</p><p>“Tell that to someone who doesn’t know you better than you know yourself.”</p><p>Alex’s shoulders sagged and she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I love Kelly, more than anything, but…” she shook her head and looked away.</p><p>“You’re attracted to Sawyer?” the hero finished for her.</p><p>“Yeah, very, but I’d never act on it. She asked me out before she knew about Kelly and I said no.”</p><p>“Good,” Kara said seriously. “Attraction is one thing but if you cheat on Kelly, I’ll kill you myself.”</p><p>“Hey,” Alex hissed indignantly, “You’re supposed to be on my side.”</p><p>“That woman is the best thing that’s ever happened to you. If you mess it up, it’ll mess YOU up forever… so yeah, I’m on your side, Alex.”</p><p>The chef chuckled softly. “Got it. And you’re right.”</p><p>The Kryptonian nodded. “Yes, I always am,” she deadpanned.</p><p>“Hey… I love you,” the older Danvers said, bumping her taller sister with her shoulder. “And asking Cat to marry you was the right thing to do.”</p><p>“I know,” Kara smiled. “And I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter, my Darlings. Thanks for staying with me on this journey.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie frowned as she got into her car and shoved her notebook into her pocket. While she was happy that neither Cat nor Kara had killed Chris, something about the situation still didn’t make sense. Why would a man like Christopher Tolling turn a gun on himself when he had clearly come to the house to exact some sort of misguided revenge on that sweet teacher?</p><p>The detective sighed and shook her head as she started the car. Maybe she’d have better luck with Alex’s case. Alex. She smiled a little. The chef was gorgeous and totally her type, but she could see the heart eyes between Alex and her girlfriend. Pity though.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Kara was terrified… like on the verge of throwing up… if she’d been able to… terrified. Nia was chuckling softly at her friend’s shaking hands. “It’s going to be ok. You’ve been out and about saving people for a couple weeks now and no one has recognized you yet.”</p><p>Supergirl nodded. “Yeah, I know but… this is the first time I’ll be on TV and if someone is going to recognize me, it’ll be today.”</p><p>The teacher’s aide nodded. “I know… but at least you’ll know, right?”</p><p>The hero frowned. “Maybe ditching the mask was a mistake,” she said.</p><p>“Too late now,” Nia pointed out. “They’re ready for you.”</p><p>Leslie Willis, host of the talk show Kara was appearing on, came up to her, smiling broadly. “Ready, Supergirl?”</p><p>Kara froze, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. “She’s a little nervous,” Nia said with a smile. “She’s never been on TV before.”</p><p>The blonde woman nodded and reached out to squeeze Kara’s bicep. “It’ll be ok. Just follow my lead, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Kara agreed and followed the host to the edge of the soundstage.</p><p>“Ok, hold on here,” Leslie said. “I’ll introduce you and the stage manager will let you know when to come out. Just smile and wave as you walk.”</p><p>“Smile and wave,” the hero murmured. “Ok, I can do that.”</p><p>With a parting smile, Leslie walked out to applause and took her position to begin the show. Nia rubbed Kara’s back. “Remember, Supergirl is already a hit, you just have to be yourself.”</p><p>“Be myself,” Kara repeated, rubbing her hands together and psyching herself up. “I can do this.”</p><p>And then the stage manager was smiling at her and clipping a mic to the front of her suit. “You’re up, Supergirl.”</p><p>Kara squared her shoulders and nodded. “Be myself.” Then she started the walk out onto the soundstage, ready to smile and wave…. but she stopped in shock when the audience gave her a standing ovation with thunderous applause and cheers so loud, it made her ears hurt. Leslie stood and joined the crowd, holding her hand out and welcoming the hero. A huge smile rose to Kara’s face, and she started walking again, moving to hug Leslie and kiss her on each cheek. Then she gathered her cape in front of her and took a seat in the comfortable guest armchair, laying the heavy material down in her lap and crossing her legs as she looked out over the audience. Cat was hidden in the back row and Kara couldn’t help but shoot a sheepish grin her way as the cheering and applause continued. They’d agreed that, to try to maintain separation between Supergirl and Kara Danvers’ family, Nia would be her wingman for the show that day. Alex, Kelly and Carter were watching at home.</p><p>Finally, the cheers wound down and Leslie leaned over to squeeze her knee. “Wow, what a welcome, huh, Supergirl?”</p><p>“I’m both honored and humbled,” Kara replied, tears in her eyes. “Thank you. What a way to start my day.”</p><p>“So, we don’t normally do live shows,” Leslie began. “But we felt that it was important to meet you and, quite frankly, to thank you for everything you’ve done for National City, since and including the day of the earthquake.”</p><p>Supergirl smiled. “I appreciate that,” she replied. “Becoming Supergirl has been one of the most rewarding and amazing experiences of my life. Everyone has been so welcoming.”</p><p>“Let’s start with the basics. Name, age and where you’re from?”</p><p>The hero chuckled softly. “Well, my real name is something I’d like to keep to myself, but Supergirl came from a dear friend of mine and it kinda stuck. I’m thirty-two and I’m from a planet called Krypton.”</p><p>The host nodded. “So, you and Superman are from the same planet? I assume, since you both wear the same crest, that you’re related somehow?”</p><p>“Yes,” Supergirl confirmed. She left it at that, and Leslie smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“Assuming you’ve been here on Earth a while, why are we only meeting you now?”</p><p>Supergirl sucked in a breath and then blew it out. “Good question. Yeah, I’ve been living on Earth a while now but, I wasn’t ready to go public. Over the years, I’ve been around. I’ve helped people… but I guess you could say I was in the shadows. After the earthquake when I became breaking news…” She chuckled softly. “I made the decision to don the suit and do what I could publicly.”</p><p>“And we’re glad you did,” Leslie said with a grin. “So, tell us more about your powers. How strong are you really? Can you really leap a tall building in a single bound?”</p><p>Supergirl’s face turned sheepish again. “Uh… actually… I’m not wholly sure. I’ve never tested myself. I guess I’m just lucky that I haven’t had my strength or speed fail me so far. As for leaping a tall building… that’s not really a thing. If I need to get over a building, I’ll just fly over it.” She shrugged and a round of laughter went through the audience.</p><p>“And how fast are you?” the host asked, bringing her cup of water to her lips to take a sip.</p><p>“Pretty fast,” the hero replied. “Maybe the fastest thing on Earth?”</p><p>“Can you give us a demo?”</p><p>“Uh…” Kara looked around and then reached for one of the flowers in a vase next to her. “May I?”</p><p>“Sure!” Leslie agreed.</p><p>Kara took the flower and showed it to the audience. “Watch carefully,” she said. One second, she was gone and the next she was back, like a flicker. An audience member in the seat furthest away from Kara screamed and got up, jumping up and down excitedly as she waved the flower in her hand.</p><p>Leslie’s mouth dropped open as the hero smiled broadly. “W-wow,” she breathed. “You really are faster than a speeding bullet.”</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but glance at Cat, face falling a little as she thought of Chris. “Yeah, I- guess I am,” she replied softly.</p><p>“So…” Leslie went on. “Married, single, in a relationship… it’s complicated…?”</p><p>Supergirl laughed and shook her head. “Um… no comment.” She paused as the audience groaned. “You have to understand, Guys. I’ve put quite a few people into the hands of the law over the past few weeks and I’ll continue to do so. While I’m willing to deal with the consequences of that, the people I love shouldn’t have to.”</p><p>A round of nods and murmurs went around the audience and Leslie held up her hands. “Totally understand, Supergirl. Thank you for coming in this morning. It’s been a pleasure.”</p><p>“Thank you, Leslie,” Kara replied. She waved to the audience. “Lovely to meet you all.”</p><p>Leslie looked back to the camera. “Next up after the break, we’ll be talking to some of the people who’ve been saved by Supergirl. We’ll be right back.”</p><p>The director indicated that they were off air and the host smiled at Kara. “See? Everyone loved you. Nothing to be nervous about.”</p><p>Kara grinned back. “Yeah, it was fun.” Then, leaving the host with one last hug, she headed offstage. The stage manager unclipped her mic and smiled broadly.</p><p>“Good job, Supergirl.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Supergirl said and then laughed as Nia crashed into her and hugged her hard.</p><p>“You were amazing, Supergirl!” she exclaimed. “The demo was cool.”</p><p>“I kinda felt like a show-off,” Kara replied. “But the audience seemed to like it.”</p><p>One of the stagehands approached her then. “Excuse me, Supergirl? You should be aware that there’s quite a crowd outside. I think they’re waiting to see if you’ll sign autographs.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks,” Kara replied. Then, as the stagehand left, she looked at her friend. “Nia, come with me to the bathroom?”</p><p>“Sure,” the younger woman replied. A few moments later, Nia was leaving the bathroom, accompanied by a woman in jeans and a navy peacoat, with a black beanie covering her hair and dark-rimmed glasses framing her eyes. They exited through the stage door and strolled away from the crowd as the fans waited eagerly for Supergirl to show. “I kinda feel bad for them,” Nia said.</p><p>But as Kara looked back over her shoulder, she saw some staff from Leslie’s show appear and hand out superspeed-signed photos of Supergirl. She smiled happily and kept walking.</p><p>Cat was waiting in her car around front of the sound stage, and she smiled as Kara and Nia got in. “Great job, Sweetheart,” she praised. “You had the audience eating out of the palm of your hand.”</p><p>“Thanks,” the hero replied with a happy smile. “That was fun.” Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was thankfully silent. She had no missed calls or messages. “Do you think I actually pulled that off without being recognized?” she asked.</p><p>Cat’s phone was silent too and she shrugged as little as she took the entrance onto the highway. “I think maybe you did.”</p><p>Xx</p><p><i>Oh my God, Cat looks so fucking cute in a hard hat</i> Kara mused to herself as she followed her girlfriend through the building site that was the school where they both worked. The repairs were well underway, and the principal was very pleased with the progress.</p><p>“I guess there’s so much work to get done in the city, all the contractors are just busting their asses to finish each job,” Cat said as she looked around.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Kara agreed. “The quality of the work looks good though.”</p><p>“And you know that how?” Cat asked with a little smile.</p><p>“Uh… well… I worked in construction when I was in college,” the hero admitted. “I could work faster and harder than any of the guys on the site, so I made quite a bit of money. They called me She-Ra cos I could carry a hod of twelve bricks up a ladder.”</p><p>“Did you wear overalls?” Cat asked, picturing her lover in dungarees and steel toed boots.</p><p>“No, jeans, a tshirt and steel-toed boots mostly,” Kara replied with a frown. “Why?”</p><p>“Oh nothing,” the older woman replied. “Just undressing you in my mind.”</p><p>The hero laughed softly and shook her head. “Ok, as long as you promise to undress me for real later on tonight.”</p><p>“Deal,” Cat agreed. Then she lifted a hand to wave at the foreman as he came out of the portable construction office. “Tony! Hey!”</p><p>The man strolled to them, lifting his own hand in acknowledgement. “Miss Grant, Miss Danvers, thanks for coming down here. I wanted to give you the good news in person. After a thorough inspection, we realized that the damage is more cosmetic that anything. Apart from one area, the foundation stood up to the earthquake. As soon as we get that fixed, we can finish the cosmetic fixes. I think we’re looking at being finished three weeks to a month earlier than I originally thought. It’ll also reduce the cost.” He indicated the area of the school where Kara’s classroom was. “This right over here is a damn miracle too. I know it’s impossible, but it seems as if someone caught the roof and lowered it to the floor instead of it just crashing down. Damn near incredible, if you ask me. We’ll be able to salvage the materials and just put it back together.” He shook his head. “Really a damn miracle.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Cat replied, looking at Kara with a broad smile. “Amazing.” She focused back on the contractor then. “Thanks for the great news, Tony. The kids are getting tired of the online schooling. I’m so happy we’ll be able to get them back into the building earlier than we thought.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” the man replied. “I’ll keep you updated, Miss Grant.”</p><p>They parted ways and Kara wrapped her arm around Cat as they walked back to her car. “That is SO COOL!” she exclaimed. “I can’t wait to tell Carter.”</p><p>“Speaking of Carter,” Cat said then as she squeezed Kara’s waist. “He keeps asking me about having your name.”</p><p>The hero laughed softly. “So instead of being Carter Grant-Tolling, he wants to be Carter Grant-Danvers?”</p><p>“Actually, he said just Carter Danvers.”</p><p>“Oh…” Kara breathed. “Cat…</p><p>“I know,” the older woman chuckled. “You’d have to adopt him, and it’s way too early to even think about that.”</p><p>“Actually, I was going to say that Danvers-Grant sounds better,” Kara grinned. “I’m ready to adopt him as soon as we get married.”</p><p>Cat blinked and then chuckled softly. “Ok then,” she replied simply.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Sawyer leaned on the table, closing the distance between herself and her suspect as the video footage from the street cameras outside Rojas played on her laptop screen. “You’re saying that’s not you?”</p><p>The man leaned back in his chair, folding his hands on the table. “No, it’s not me.”</p><p>The detective sighed and shook her head. “Facial recognition says it is.”</p><p>“It’s wrong,” the man shrugged.</p><p>“Listen to me, William,” Sawyer said, pinching the bridge of her nose to stave off the headache she could feel brewing. “Unless you have a twin brother or evil doppelganger, that’s definitely you. And it will hold up in court, so I suggest you tell me why the hell you broke into Rojas.”</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>Sawyer looked at her suspect’s lawyer who had a smug look on his face. “I think Mr. Dey has answered your questions, Detective.”</p><p>“Mr. Dey hasn’t answered a single question truthfully,” the detective insisted. “If this isn’t him, who the hell is it? He doesn’t have an alibi. What am I supposed to believe?”</p><p>“Maybe I sleepwalked,” the man spoke up. Sawyer and the lawyer both raised an eyebrow at that. “But I don’t remember being there.”</p><p>The lawyer sighed deeply. “Detective Sawyer,” he said. “Even if that WAS my client on the video, you have yet to prove that he was inside the restaurant at all. You can’t prove breaking and entering without having video of him… or some other ACTUAL evidence, placing him there.”</p><p>Sawyer sighed, knowing he was right. She’d been hoping to get a confession from Dey, but she didn’t even having fingerprints to go on. Whomever had broken into the restaurant had worn gloves. She had no motive, no proof that anything was taken… nothing. “Ok,” she finally said. “Mr. Dey you’re free to go but I reserve the right to bring you back in for further questioning.”</p><p>The man simply nodded and got up, clapping his lawyer on the back. “Dinner, Marvin?”</p><p>“You betcha,” the lawyer replied. They exited the interview room, closing the door shut behind them and the detective kicked a chair angrily, slamming it into a wall.</p><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>Xx</p><p>Alex was at Rojas, barking orders to her kitchen staff when the on-shift hostess stuck her head into the kitchen. “Chef Danvers, Detective Sawyer here to see you.”</p><p>Alex lifted a hand in acknowledgement and smiled at one of her commis chefs. “Great job on the sauce, Chef Richie, It’s really good.”</p><p>‘Thank you, Chef.”</p><p>With a grin over her shoulder, Alex headed out into the dining room. “Detective,’ she greeted. “Come into my office.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sawyer replied as she followed. Alex closed the door behind them and rounded her desk to take a seat as the detective sat in her guest chair. “Sorry to interrupt your evening.”</p><p>“No worries,” the chef smiled. “Do you have news?”</p><p>“It’s not great news,” Sawyer replied, blinking heavily. “The suspect didn’t pan out. I had to let him go. I can put him near here, but I can’t prove it was him that broke in. I’m back at square one.”</p><p>Alex leaned forward on her desk. “You look tired, Detective.”</p><p>The Latina nodded. “I haven’t had a lot of sleep the last couple of weeks. I’m working quite a few cases.”</p><p>“Can I at least get you something to eat?” the chef asked.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’ve really gotta get going,” Sawyer replied. She got up but immediately felt a little dizzy and sat back heavily into the chair. “In a moment,” she chuckled. Then she looked at Alex sheepishly. “Maybe I will take you up on the offer of dinner. I’m pretty sure I skipped breakfast and lunch today.”</p><p>“That’s not good for you,” Alex scolded gently. “Come on, let’s get you a table and a menu.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Mrs. Tyler is very sweet,” Kara said softly as she gently ran her fingertips up and down Cat’s bare back. “She let me out of my lease, no questions asked. Apparently, she’s been looking to raise the rent but didn’t want to do it to me. Now she can ask whatever she wants of a new tenant.”</p><p>Cat smiled. “So, we’re really doing this?” she asked softly.</p><p>Kara stayed quiet for a moment but then kissed Cat’s forehead. “If you’re having second thoughts…”</p><p>“No!” the older woman lifted her head. “Not at all. Honestly, you sleep here most nights anyway, Kara. I want to make this official. I want you to live here with Carter and me.”</p><p>“When do you want me to move in?” the hero asked.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” the principal replied happily. “I can’t wait and Carter’s going to be thrilled.”</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Kara murmured. A loud knock sounded at the door and Cat handed her lover her hastily discarded tank top and shorts before slipping into her own. Then she got up and went to the door to unlock it.</p><p>“You ok, Baby?” she asked.</p><p>Carter sighed heavily and shook his head. “I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you, Mommy?”</p><p>“How about I take you back to your own bed and stay with you until you fall back to sleep?” Cat suggested.</p><p>“Noooo,” the little boy insisted. “I want to sleep with you and Mama.”</p><p>The principal looked back over her shoulder at her partner, who smiled and nodded. Cat frowned, her plans to ravish Kara again flying out the window on the whim of a Passion-Killer in Cars pajamas. “Ok, come on in then, Baby.”</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Carter walked around to Kara’s side of the bed and climbed up into her arms. “Mama,” he said softly as he snuggled against her. “I was scared. I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay here forever.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Son,” Kara replied as she kissed his forehead and squeezed him reassuringly. “I’m going to be moving in here very soon.”</p><p>“Did Mommy say you could?” the little boy asked in surprise.</p><p>“Mommy invited me to, and I said yes.”</p><p>Carter looked at Cat and then grinned as he flung himself into her arms. “Thank you, Mommy!”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Baby. I want nothing more than for the three of us… and Aunts Alex and Kelly… to be a family.”</p><p>The little boy relaxed into his mother’s arms, and it didn’t take long for him to fall back to sleep. Kara took him from Cat and, gliding an inch above the floor, carried him back to his bedroom to settle him back down for the night.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“Can I get you anything else?” Alex asked as she watched Detective Sawyer practically inhale her meal. “I can get you another plate if you’re still hungry?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Sawyer mumbled around a mouthful of the best steak she’d ever had. “Full.”</p><p>The chef smiled and nodded. “Dessert? I have Tres Leches… or a white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake, if you’d like that?”</p><p>“I love Tres Leches,” Sawyer smiled. “But I’m too full.”</p><p>Alex nodded. “Tell you what, I’ll get you some to go. You can have it later.”</p><p>The Latina chuckled. “You’re too good to me, Alex.”</p><p>The chef looked down, a little flush rushing into her cheeks. “You deserve it, Maggie.”</p><p>When she’d cleared Maggie’s plate and brought her dessert in a to-go box, Alex took a seat at the table. “So, what’s the next move? I mean, I’m starting to think that we may never find out who broke in here.”</p><p>The detective shook her head. “I swear, I thought this Dey guy was the one.”</p><p>“Wait… William Dey?” Alex asked. “Good looking? British accent?”</p><p>Maggie’s eyebrows shot up. “You know him?”</p><p>“Know him?” Alex repeated. “I fired him a month ago. He was a commis chef who thought his skills warranted more money than Rojas was paying him. He kicked up over and over until I had no choice but to fire him for insubordination. He was giving my sous chef hell.”</p><p>“So, we could be looking at revenge as a motive,” the detective mused. “Maybe he just wanted to shut Rojas down for a while, so you’d lose profit?”</p><p>“Well, he certainly succeeded there,” the chef said, shaking her head. “We lost about eighty-thousand dollars the night we had to close. What a fucking asshole!”</p><p>“Alex,” Sawyer soothed. “We don’t have any proof that it was him, but it’s the most plausible lead I’ve had so far.”</p><p>“Let me speak to him,” Alex stated suddenly. “I’ll wear a wire or whatever it is you guys use. I’ll get it out of him.”</p><p>Maggie laughed. “You’ve been watching too many cop shows,” she teased. “I’ll never get approval for surveillance for a simple B and E case.”</p><p>“Then I’ll just do it,” the chef replied. “I’ll turn on my voice recorder on my phone and just record our conversation. That’s admissible in court, right?”</p><p>“Alex, I’m not sure this is a good idea. What if he turns on you? I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“Actually, I have someone who can keep an eye on me from out of sight… someone who can be there in a split second if anything goes wrong.”</p><p>“Who?” Maggie asked in surprise.</p><p>‘I know Supergirl,” the chef replied. “I know she’ll help me.”</p><p>Sawyer took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. “Technically, I can’t stop you from doing this, Alex, and if Supergirl can help, I’d feel a lot better about it… but please… PLEASE be careful. Kelly will kill all of us if anything happens to you.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Alex chuckled. “I’ll make sure to get approval before trying anything.”</p><p>Xx</p><p>“So…” Kara said quietly as she saw Detective Sawyer heading their way. “Are you sure you really want to do this?”</p><p>“Yes, Supergirl, I’m sure,” the chef replied. “Detective Sawyer, meet Supergirl.”</p><p>“A pleasure. I’ve heard a lot about you from Alex,” the hero said as she shook the detective’s hand.</p><p>“Good to meet you, Girl of Steel,” Maggie replied. “Has Alex filled you in on her crazy plan?”</p><p>“Ah,” the hero chuckled. “You think it’s crazy too?”</p><p>“Indubitably,” the detective said. “But I’m guessing she’s our best bet.”</p><p>“I am,” Alex agreed. “Now I’m going. He already took the bait about meeting me and I don’t want him to get spooked.”</p><p>“Hey, Alex,” Supergirl said gently, squeezing her sister’s shoulder. “Just… be careful, ok?”</p><p>“Promise,” the older Danvers replied. “And I know you have my back.”</p><p>“Always,” Kara replied. Then her forehead creased worriedly as Alex walked away.</p><p>“Your sister will be ok,” Sawyer said quietly. “She’s tough… plus she has you.” Kara’s head turned in shock and she opened her mouth to deny Maggie’s theory, but the detective shook her head. “Your secret is safe with me… but please, tell me one thing?”</p><p>Kara nodded silently. “When Chris Tolling pulled the trigger, did the bullet ricochet off your chest?” Kara stayed silent for a long moment. “It’s ok, Supergirl,” Sawyer added. “I’m literally just putting one and one together right now. The case is already closed, and I don’t intend on reopening it, especially since it was a genuine accident.”</p><p>Kara looked down, perching her hands on her hips. “I haven’t been doing this very long,” she began. “I’m still trying to figure out how to use my powers to help people and I made a mistake with Chris. He pulled the trigger and I just moved in front of Cat. If I’d caught the bullet instead of letting it hit me… Chris would still be alive.”</p><p>“It hurts,” Maggie guessed.</p><p>“Yeah, Carter lost his dad because of me.” Supergirl tried desperately not to cry, but tears welled anyway.</p><p>The detective shook her head and set a gentle hand on the hero’s forearm. “Kara, Carter lost his dad, because of his dad. What happened isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Maybe someday, I’ll believe that,” Kara whispered in reply.</p><p>Xx</p><p>“William,” Alex said as she took a seat next to him at the bar. “Thanks for meeting me.”</p><p>‘What do you want, Alex?” the man asked tersely.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize for what happened between us at Rojas. You know, I really regret it. Andrea is seriously driving me fucking crazy. She wants to cut all the chefs’ pay now, including my own. I went online to look at comparable pay scales and it turns out you were right. We’re all getting paid less that market value and now she wants to cut us more?”</p><p>Dey snorted in disgust and took a deep swallow from his glass of whiskey. “That bitch.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex agreed with a rueful shake of her head. “I wish there was something I could do about it… to get back at her somehow.”</p><p>“Best way to get back at Andrea Rojas is to hit her in the wallet,” the man advised.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alex prompted.</p><p>“Kick her in the profits.” He took another swallow from his glass and Alex could tell it wasn’t his first. “That night you had to close because of the broken glass and shit? I did that. I broke in and got my revenge. I bet she lost a chunk of change that night.”</p><p>“She did…” Alex nodded. “About eighty grand. Plus, we lost money on all the ingredients we had to discard.”</p><p>“HA!” Dey pointed at Alex in triumph. “I bet that REALLY pissed her off. You should do the same to her, Alex.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying to do what you did? Break in and destroy stuff so Rojas can’t open?”</p><p>“That’s right,” the man replied. “I’ll never regret doing that, Alex. Never.”</p><p>The chef nodded. “Well, thanks for meeting me, William, and for the advice. I’ve gotta get going.”</p><p>“Hey… stay and have a drink,” Dey insisted as Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket, but his uncoordinated movements caused him to knock the device out of her hand. When it landed face up on the bar top, the man saw that the voice recorder was on. “Wait… you… you were recording what I said? You fucking bitch!”</p><p>“No, wait!” Alex cried out as Dey’s hand lifted and swung toward her face. She closed her eyes and tried to flinch away, but the blow never came. Instead, a steady, angry voice sounded out.</p><p>“Didn’t your mother teach you not to hit girls?” Supergirl said as she twisted the man’s arm behind his back. “Luckily, mine did,” she added as she shoved him away and he rounded on her, teeth gritted as he seethed.</p><p>“BITCH!”</p><p>“You also shouldn’t call people names,” the hero added conversationally, and she simply stepped to the side as Dey went for her. He crashed, ribs first, into the bar top, and cried out in pain. Then the hero slowly lifted him off his feet by the front of his shirt, ignoring his flailing legs as she let her heat vision come forward. The glow from her eyes lit his face and he suddenly looked very frightened. “It’s VERY rude.”</p><p>“Put me down… please?” Dey begged. “I promise I won’t do it again. Don’t kill me Supergirl, please”</p><p>The hero’s eyes slowly cooled, and she set the terrified man back down on the floor again. “I don’t kill,” she said. “But I NEVER back down from a fight.” She shoved him toward the waiting detective. “Detective Sawyer, Miss Danvers has all the evidence you need. Take him away.”</p><p>“Thank you, Supergirl,” Alex said as Maggie grinned and hauled Dey toward the bar’s exit. ‘That punch would have hurt.”</p><p>The hero grinned and wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders as they walked out behind Maggie. “No problem. I’ve got your back. Just like you’ve got mine.”</p><p>“Always,” Alex replied, squeezing her sister’s waist.</p><p>Xx</p><p>‘It’s very quiet,” Cat said as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend on the living room couch. “Not having Alex and Kelly here has kind of left a void. I’m just REALLY glad you’re here, Kara.”</p><p>“Me too,” the younger blonde replied. “I love you and Carter so much.”</p><p>“Six months,” the principal said. “Is that a lesbian U-Haul record?”</p><p>“Not even close,” Kara laughed. They hadn’t found homes for all her stuff yet, but her clothes were in Cat’s bedroom closet now and her loft was completely packed up, the boxes stored neatly in Cat’s garage for the moment. The hero had even managed to get her stuff out of storage in Midvale and go through with her plan to donate most of it. “I’m so happy,” she added, prompting Cat to kiss her to within an inch of her life. She was about to lift her fiancée into her arms and carry her to the bedroom when she was suddenly distracted and she turned her head to look out the window, tilting it slightly as she listened. The principal had come to know what that meant, and she smiled, dropping another kiss on the hero’s lips.</p><p>“Go, Supergirl,” she whispered.</p><p>‘I’ll be right back,” Kara promised. “Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“I won’t, I promise,” Cat confirmed. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Supergirl replied as her suit engulfed her body and her cape dropped into place at her shoulders. “Always.”</p><p>And with a whoosh of air displacement that tossed Cat’s hair and made her grin proudly, her hero was gone.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>